Vlad Kemenov ou la vengeance des Potter
by Magouille
Summary: Harry n'est jamais arrivé chez les Dursley, et ça, Dumbledore ne l'apprend qu'au dernier moment. Dommage… Car Harry n'est pas un jeune orphelin perdu, non, il est devenu quelqu'un d'autre… Il est Vlad Kamenov, un prince la Cour des Mirages. Et la bonne société magique anglaise n'a qu'à bien se tenir, car son sang réclame vengeance.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : Mais heuuuu ! Pourquoi le père Noël ne m'a pas amené Harry Potter ? C'était le premier cadeau sur ma liste pourtant…**

**Chapitre 1 : La dernière fois...**

**_Godric Hollow – Octobre 1981_**

Les pupilles émeraude du jeune garçon ne lâchaient pas la masse prostrée au sol. Autour de lui, la poussière retombait lentement après que les murs se soient en partie effondrés. Des échardes de bois s'étaient rependues un peu partout lorsque les meubles avaient explosés. Partout sauf sur le lit et la personne au sol. Le lit de l'enfant et la femme étaient les seules choses épargnées de débris dans la pièce.

Malgré les décombres et l'heure tardive, d'étranges bulles d'énergies luminescentes flottaient dans l'air et faisaient resplendir la chevelure rousse de la femme allongée. La pâleur de son visage figé dans la peur contrastait avec le feu de ses cheveux.

-Ma…

Le babillement de l'enfant raisonna dans le silence, funèbre. Il tendit ses petites mains potelées vers les barreaux et s'y agrippa, les yeux toujours figés sur le corps sans vie de sa mère.

-Ma !

Une nouvelle fois, il l'appela, se redressant tant bien que mal, son équilibre incertain, puis une nouvelle fois et encore une autre, le ton de plus en plus angoissé…

-Mama…

La voix faible du petit se termina par de légers trémolos, alors que des larmes apparaissaient dans ses yeux. Il se frotta le nez en reniflant, et supplia à nouveau sa mère puis son esprit de petit enfant compris. Elle dormait trop profondément pour l'entendre, et elle ne l'entendrait plus jamais. Comme pour sa _granma, _elle était partie ailleurs.

Assis, seul dans son petit lit à barreau, il se mit à pleurer en silence, l'émeraude de ses yeux ne lâchant pas du regard le feu à présent éteint de ses cheveux.

Lentement, les étincelles d'énergie disparurent, plongeant les lieux dans une pénombre angoissante mais de circonstance. La mort venait de s'abattre sur une famille.

L'enfant ne prononça plus un son, se contentant de pleurer en silence. Il ne fit pas un bruit, même quand un rugissement retendit dans la rue et qu'un homme aux cheveux noirs hurla sa douleur avant de partir en criant vengeance… pas même quand la porte se fit défoncée par un géant suivi d'un vieil homme blanc… Il se sentit soulever, puis ferma les yeux, épuisé par ses larmes.

Ce fut la dernière fois qu'Harry James Potter pleura.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : Mais heuuuu ! Pourquoi le père Noël ne m'a pas amené Harry Potter ? C'était le premier cadeau sur ma liste pourtant…**

**Chapitre 2 : Les Kemenov**

**_Quelque part en Bulgarie –Juillet 1991_**

-Non, pitié, je n'y suis pour rien, c'est Youri, c'est Youri qui…

-Tais-toi !

La voix, sèche, claqua et l'homme agenouillé se mit à trembler encore plus fort. De forte corpulence, un savant mélange de graisse à l'arôme d'opulence et de muscles, l'homme porta mécaniquement sa main à sa poche et glapit quand il s'aperçut qu'elle était vide.

-C'est ça que tu cherches, Gregorovitch ?

La voix, jeune, fit tourner la tête à l'homme tremblant qui vit une silhouette petite, un enfant, s'avancer dans la lumière tremblante d'une bougie. Gregorovitch déglutit en croissant le regard d'un vert hypnotique de l'enfant. Le visage était sans expression, d'un froid polaire aussi terrifiant que le mépris dans ses yeux émeraude. Et dans ses mains, une fine baguette pâle tournoyait négligemment.

-Tu sais, j'ai reçu ce matin une lettre pour Poudlard. J'aurais dû venir me fournir dans ton magasin, mais Katya a choisi de le faire partir en fumée.

Un hoquet de stupeur jaillit de la gorge de Gregorovitch, suivi de sanglots déchirants alors que l'homme prenait conscience des paroles cruelles de l'enfant. Des années de travail, de son travail, venait de disparaître en quelques heures.

-Vous ne pouviez pas, vous n'aviez pas le droit ! hurla-t-il, un accent des pays de l'est soudain beaucoup plus marqué.

-Pas le droit ? Tu devais plusieurs milliers de gallions à la Cour des Mirages. Ton magasin nous appartenait, de même que ton travail. Maintenant, pour la dernière fois, tais-toi !

Un sort fusa et l'homme se tut, le son ne passant plus la barrière de ses lèvres. Il roula des yeux paniqués pendant quelques secondes puis sembla comprendre qu'il ne lui servait plus à rien de lutter.

-Je disais donc avant d'être interrompu de la manière la plus grossière qu'il soit, reprit l'enfant, que j'aurais dû venir dans ton échoppe. Tu es réputé pour être un excellent fabriquant de baguette, mais j'ai choisi d'aller voir chez Ollivander's. Ton meilleur ennemi, me semble-t-il, est plus doué pour les affaires que toi…

Le fabriquant de baguette gesticula.

-Je crois qu'il souhaite parler…

Un autre sort fusa depuis l'obscurité qui masquait un des assaillants et il put à nouveau s'exprimer.

-Qui… qui êtes-vous ?

-Ah… nous ne nous sommes pas présentés ? s'amusa la voix de l'ombre. Milles excuses pour notre absence de courtoisie.

L'inconnu s'avança lentement dans la lumière vacillante, dévoilant une jeune femme d'une trentaine d'années, aux cheveux courts et fous et aux yeux noisette.

-Je suis Katya Kemenov, un des chefs de la Cour des Mirages d'Europe de l'Est et voici mon neveu, Vlad.

Igor Gregorovitch regarda avec attention ses deux tortionnaires. Leurs visages lui semblaient terriblement familiers, alors qu'il ne les avait jamais rencontrés. Leur air de famille était flagrant. Malgré des cheveux longs, le gamin ressemblait terriblement à sa tante, tant physiquement que dans son attitude. Puis son regard se porta sur une des cicatrices de l'enfant. Là, au milieu de son front, un éclair se détachait.

**_Poudlard – quelques jours après_**

Albus Dumbledore, directeur d'une des plus prestigieuses écoles de sorcellerie d'Europe, voulait vraisemblablement creuser une tranchée dans son bureau, à l'humble avis de son ami et collègue, le professeur Severus Rogue.

Depuis hier soir, l'illustre homme était paniqué. Il avait réalisé que les lettres – nombreuses, d'après Minerva – adressées à Harry Potter n'avaient pas donné la moindre réponse. Hagrid avait donc du chercher la famille du morveux Potter. Severus Rogue grogna en songeant que le gamin semblait de la même engeance que son père. Méprisable.

Depuis, ils attendaient le retour du garde-chasse.

Le Maitre des Potions reprit son exemplaire de la Gazette du Sorcier, regardant en premier lieu l'auteur de l'article avant de le lire, ignorant le moindre écrit composé par Rita Skeeter ou Alan Gorgonay. Il tourna quelques pages avant d'arriver à la rubrique internationale et frémit au titre.

_**Le célèbre fabriquant de baguettes bulgare retrouvé mort !**_

_Igor Gregorovitch, fournisseur principal de baguettes pour l'Europe Magique de l'Est a été retrouvé mort hier soir sur le parvis de la banque de Gringott's de la rue de la Predka à Minsk en une mise en scène macabre, alors que son magasin était incendié deux jours auparavant. _

_Victime de la Cour des Mirages ! p.1_

_Un homme secret, l'histoire d'Igor Gregorovitch p.3_

_Hommage à Igor Gregorovitch par Garrick Ollivander. p.7_

Le professeur Rogue tiqua à la mention de la Cour des Mirages. Gregorovitch n'était pas si intelligent que ça s'il avait fait des affaires avec la mafia du monde magique. D'ailleurs, ça faisait quelques années que la Cour n'avait pas fait parler d'elle dans la Gazette des Sorciers. Quoi que c'était normal, compte-tenu du torchon qu'elle était devenue.

Il leva la tête, observant quelques instants Albus creusé plus profondément sa tranchée, marmonnant dans sa barbe sans lever les yeux vers lui. Severus haussa les épaules et replongea dans sa lecture.

_**Victime de la Cour des Mirages**_

_Hier matin, les premiers commerçants se pressant sur la rue magique de la Predka à Minsk ont pu voir un sinistre spectacle devant Gringotts. Pendu à la majestueuse entrée de la banque, le torse dénudé abordant la tristement célèbre marque de la Cour gravée à même la peau, Igor Gregorovich a été retrouvé mort, la bouche pleine de gallions d'or et les mains coupées._

Severus porta le regard sur la photo, étrangement fixe pour un cliché sorcier. Elle représentait l'homme pendu, et il frémit en reconnaissant le symbole. Un poignard croisant une baguette sur un cercle. Sous ce tatouage sanglant, il aperçut un second, cette fois à l'encre qui lui fit pousser un grognement méprisant. Igor Gregorovitch avait appartenu à la branche ukrainienne de la mafia magique. Il reprit sa lecture, pestant contre les inconscients.

_Une mort haute en symbolique, comme toujours pour la Cour des Mirages. Igor Gregorovitch était vraisemblablement un ancien membre de la Mirazh, la branche ukrainienne de la mafia magique, qui semble vouloir faire un exemple pour ses collaborateurs et ennemi. Le soudain exil du fabriquant de baguettes durant les années 1950 de l'Ukraine vers la Bulgarie, prend soudain plus de sens. _

_Il faut noter la minutie de la mise en scène. Tout est lié et « justifie » la mise par la Cour. L'argent dans sa bouche et le lieu – la banque Gringotts – placent cette sombre affaire sous le couvert de dettes d'argent. Les mains coupées est une ancienne punition pour les voleurs quant à la pendaison, il s'agit ni plus ni moins que la sentence traditionnelle pour les traîtres. Gregorovitch serait donc aux yeux de la mafia magique un traître et un voleur. _

_De plus, il est important de noter que l'enseigne de Gregorovitch a fait l'objet d'un incendie volontaire qui a tout détruit il y a quelques jours (voir notre article du 30 juillet), après que son propriétaire est mystérieusement disparu. _

_Les aurors bulgares, sous la direction…_

Severus leva la tête de son article quand quelqu'un frappa à la porte du bureau directorial. Albus se précipita de donner l'autorisation d'entrée et le professeur de potions serra les dents en voyant le visage défait du géant qui entra.

-Hagrid, rassurez-moi mon ami, sourit affablement le directeur, un masque de vieil homme amical figé sur son visage.

-Je suis désolé professeur, mais les Dursley nient avoir jamais vu leur neveu. J'ai… j'ai pris la liberté de vérifier. Harry Potter n'a jamais habité chez eux.

Le masque d'Albus Dumbledore tomba alors qu'il se prenait la tête entre ses mains, soudain las.

Harry Potter avait disparu.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer : Mais heuuuu ! Pourquoi le père Noël ne m'a pas amené Harry Potter ? C'était le premier cadeau sur ma liste pourtant…**

**Russe**

_Fourchelangue_

Chapitre 3 : Le Poudlard-Express

**_King's Cross –Septembre 1991_**

Vlad soupira en fendant la foule, sa tante le suivant de près. Il pouvait sentir la présence de Sergei, fidèle à son rôle de garde du corps, tapis dans l'ombre mais prêt à intervenir si par malheur ni Katya ni lui ne pouvaient venir à bout de la menace.

Et les probabilités étaient faibles, songea avec ironie Vlad avec de grogner en russe contre une jeune fille rousse qui venait de le bousculer. Le quai 93/4 de la gare de King's Cross était bondé à cette heure de la journée, même si le Poudlard-Express ne partait pas avant un bon quart d'heure.

La petite rougit en s'excusant platement, mais Vladmir l'ignora, son masque public mit en place et continua à avancer jusqu'à l'arrière du train. Les gens y étaient moins nombreux, à son grand soulagement. I se tourna vers sa tante et se permit enfin de retirer la capuche de sa robe de sorcier en foudroyant de ses yeux émeraude la foule bruyante d'enfants et de parents.

-**J'aurais préféré aller à Durmstrang**, protesta-t-il pour la forme auprès de sa tante.

Celle-ci haussa un sourcil, seul signe de son amusement et se passa une main dans ses cheveux courts, ébouriffant un peu plus sa tignasse déjà bien désordonnée. Ils avaient déjà eu cette conversation des dizaines de fois, les mêmes arguments revenants en boucle. Elle savait que Vlad ne voulait pas de la célébrité qu'il aurait à Poudlard, préférant l'ambiance plus sombre de Durmstrang.

**-Tu sais parfaitement qu'Igor est un abruti congénital de la pire espèce doublé d'un lâche, et que la magie étudiée là-bas est ridicule**.

**-Je sais Katya, mais au moins, il y a des cours de magie noire. **

**-Tu n'aurais rien appris que tu ne sais déjà, chaton**, s'amusa Katya, **et puis, tes parents ont étudié à Poudlard. **

Vlad soupira et ronchonna un peu plus pour la forme, alors que le rire de Sergei surgissait derrière lui.

-**Allez chaton, tu sais parfaitement quoi faire à Poudlard, et puis, tu pourras te faire de nombreux contacts et approfondir tes connaissances, après tout…**

**-La connaissance est le pouvoir**, termina Vlad avec amusement en contemplant l'homme qui venait d'apparaitre.

Grand, le teint blafard et les yeux d'un rouge hypnotique, il était fascinant mais dégageait une aura effrayante. Se rendant compte que plusieurs élèves les regardaient, intrigués par leur accent des pays de l'est, le nouveau venu eut un rictus menaçant qui dévoila deux canines acérées. Les plus jeunes pâlirent alors que certains parents sorciers sortaient discrètement leurs baguettes.

**-Sergei, arrête d'effrayer ton monde, saleté de vampire,** sourit Katya.

-**Bien votre majesté,** rit ledit vampire en tournant négligemment le dos aux humains menaçants. **Courage Chaton, tu vas pouvoir t'amuser et manipuler ton monde. J'aimerais juste être une petite souris pour voir leur tête quand ils vont réaliser que tu es leur précieux Survivant-qui-a-disparu Harry Potter.**

**-Et oui, t'es juste une chauve-souris, comme quoi on ne peut pas tout avoir dans la vie, **se moqua Katya. **Plus sérieusement Vlad, si certains te posent des problèmes, rappelle leur qui tu es…**

**-Je sais, je suis Vladmir Vassilievitch Kemenov, lord Potter et prince héritier de Kzerna, **répondit Vlad avec un sourire en coin.

**-Exactement Chaton. Alors ne te laisse pas marcher sur les pieds et au pire, envoie moi Hedwige !**

Un signal retentit dans la gare et le train siffla. Le vampire jura et sortit rapidement un petit paquet de sa poche avant de pointer sa baquette sur l'objet, qui prit la forme d'une lourde malle sorcière. D'un autre geste, il fit apparaitre une cage à hibou où une chouette blanche hululait de protestation contre les secousses.

**-Allez petit prince, courage ! Profite bien de ta vie d'étudiant et surtout ne tue personne, sauf si tu es sur de ne pas te faire prendre ! **

Sur cette dernière recommandation, Katya se pencha pour embrasser le front de son neveu. Elle écarta une mèche rebelle qui dépassait de son catogan et remonta gentiment ses lunettes. Vlad soupira face à ce soudain accès de sentimentalisme et l'étreignit avant de saluer Sergei. Il monta dans son wagon à l'instant où le train se mettait en marche et fit un dernier signe à sa famille. Puis les regarda disparaitre en transplanant alors que de nombreux parents faisaient des signes à leurs enfants, certains en larmes comme cette femme rousse tout en rondeur avec la gamine qui l'avait bousculé.

Son visage à nouveau inexpressif, il se détourna de la fenêtre et jeta un sort à sa valise. Après tout, le Poudlard-Express était une extension de l'école, la magie était donc autorisée ! Vlad partit ensuite à la recherche d'un compartiment vide. Il en trouva un tout au fond du wagon et se laissa tomber sur la banquette après avoir fit léviter sa malle.

-_Sasha, tu peux sortir,_ murmura Vlad en glissant une main dans sa poche.

Un sifflement de soulagement lui répondit et un petit serpent argenté en sortit.

_-Enfin, j'étouffais moi ! La prochaine fois, je prends ma place habituelle ! _

Vlad glissa un doigt le long du corps de la vipère des glaces, qui soupira de bonheur. Il se souvint de la découverte de son don, lorsqu'il avait trouvé Sasha mortellement blessée par un coup de fourche d'un paysan moldu. Le petit serpent magique agonisait et l'avait supplié de l'achever. Au lieu de ça, malgré sa surprise d'avoir compris le reptile, il l'avait ramené à sa tante en courant aussi vite que lui permettaient ses petites jambes de 5 ans. Il l'avait sauvé et découvert le nom de son don. Fourchelangue.

Il devrait juste être prudent à Poudlard et Sasha savait qu'elle devrait se cacher, si elle voulait l'accompagner. Après tout, seuls les chats, rats, crapauds et hiboux étaient autorisés…

Sacha siffla soudain et s'enroula autour de son poignet, se métamorphosant vivement en un bracelet d'argent en forme de serpent. La porte s'ouvrit sur une jeune fille aux cheveux broussailleux et un garçon joufflu et paniqué.

-Désolée de te déranger, mais tu n'aurais pas vu un crapaud ? Neville a perdu le sien.

-Non, répondit succinctement Vlad sans la moindre expression.

-Tant pis, soupira la jeune fille, dépitée. On vient de faire tout le train…

Vlad ne répondit pas, se contentant de hausser un sourcil narquois en les dévisageant. Une née-moldue, à en juger au regard surpris qu'elle eut envers sa tenue typiquement sorcière.

-Tu devrais te changer…

-Le train n'arrive que dans plusieurs heures, mais si tu veux rester admirer le spectacle, ricana Vlad.

La jeune fille rougit brusquement et sortit de son comportement le plus vite possible, alors que le dénommé Neville fixait son front.

Tiens, c'était intéressant, songea Vlad en contemplant le garçon, il n'a plus rien de paniqué dans son regard. Juste de la curiosité bien maitrisée. Sang-pur, indéniablement, et il joue un excellent rôle, à première vue.

-Neville Frank Londubat, héritier de la Très Noble Famille des Londubat, annonça-t-il lentement en lui tendant la main, le visage impassible.

-Vladmir Vassilievitch Kemenov, lord Potter, répondit Vlad en serrant la main tendue.

-Ainsi, tu es bien en vie. Comment dois-je appeler l'héritier Potter ?

-Mon nom de vie suffira, et tu caches bien ton jeu, lord Londubat.

-Comme tout Héritier qui se respecte, sourit le garçon. Je suis Neville.

-Vlad.

Les deux garçons se serrèrent à nouveau la main avant que Neville ne quitte le compartiment, reprenant son visage inquiet. Le jeune sorcier esquissa un sourire froid en regardant la porte du compartiment.

Sa mère avait raison. La politique commençait à l'école, et son premier contact venait de se faire. Les dés étaient jetés. Vlad Kemenov débarquait à Poudlard.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer : Ça ne change pas… Harry et tout son p'tit monde ne m'appartiennent malheureusement pas.**

Merci pour les reviews ! Ce sont mes toutes premières et j'avoue que ça fait vraiment plaisir de voir qu'une histoire, même si ce n'est que le début, est appréciée et ça me motive pour continuer. Alors elles sont les bienvenues et je répondrais à tous par MP =)

**Russe**

_Fourchelangue_

**Chapitre 4 : La répartition 1**

**_Poudlard –Septembre 1991_**

Quelques minutes avant que le Poudlard-Express n'arrive à Pré-au-Lard, Vladmir enfila ses robes, observant par la fenêtre le paysage de l'Ecosse. Mécaniquement, il lissa le tissu noir de son uniforme et sa cravate, encore vierge du la moindre couleur. Il était songeur. Vlad savait ce qui l'attendait pour sa répartition, et cela le stressait en même temps que ça l'amusait. Du stress car malgré tout ses efforts, il était indécis sur sa future maison, et amusé car tout ses proches avaient faits des paris sur cette dernière, chacun avec des arguments solides.

D'après Largo, le responsable des jeux de leur section de la Cour, de grosses sommes d'argent avaient d'ailleurs été mises en jeu. Le sourire de Vlad s'accentua. Quelques soient les résultats, il gagnerait ce soir 50% des bénéfices de ces paris sur son nom, les 50% restants étant évidemment pour Largo.

Le train s'arrêta et il attendit que la foule désespérément bruyante descente afin de sortir de son compartiment, sa valise réduite dans sa poche avec la cage d'Hedwige. Cette dernière hulula en ouvrant un œil endormi avant de disparaître dans le puits de tissu, habituée à cet étrange mode de transport.

-Les premières années sont tous là ? Allez, suivez-moi. Et faites attention où vous mettez les pieds. En route !

Vlad jura en russe en voyant un demi-géant entraîner ses futurs camarades de promotion alors qu'il n'était pas encore descendu sur le quai et – sans toutefois courir, Katya l'avait mieux éduqué que ça – augmenta sa foulée. Il rejoignit rapidement la masse d'élèves crapahutant tant bien que mal sur un sentier de pierres. Le jeune garçon eut un micro-sourire quand son regard vert se posa sur Neville qui reniflait pitoyablement. D'ailleurs, ce dernier sembla sentir son regard et lui adressa un furtif clin d'œil qui jurait avec son air angoissé. Excellent comédien...

Après une longue marche dans ce que Vlad devinait être une forêt, ils atteignirent une petite plage au bord d'un lac et des exclamations ravies retentirent.

Le russe leva la tête. Il devait avouer que la vue était spectaculaire. Poudlard se détachait dans la nuit, brillant de mille feux, imposant, royal, son reflet miroitant dans l'eau noire du lac. Son regard se posa sur des dizaines de barques solidement attachées à un petit ponton. Après la marche, la baignade...Ô joie !

-Pas plus de quatre par barque ! s'exclama le géant en encourageant les premières années à monter dans les petites embarcations.

Vlad se retrouva ainsi avec l'héritier des Londubat, la née-moldue du Poudlard-Express et un rouquin vêtu de robes de secondes mains mais qui lui rappelait étrangement quelqu'un.

-Oh, je ne me suis pas présentée quand le train, Hermione Granger, s'écria la gamine broussailleuse en lui tendant la main, je viens de découvrir le monde magique et j'ai hâte d'avoir nos premiers cours. J'espère être répartie à Gryffondor ou à Serdaigle et m'adapter facilement.

-Statistiquement, la moitié des nés-moldus quittent le monde magique quelques années après l'obtention du diplôme suite à des discriminations sociales. Tu peux t'adapter, mais tu risques d'avoir des problèmes d'intégration, nuançons les faits. Vlad Kemenov, se présenta le russe en serrant la poignée frêle mais ferme de la fille.

Le visage inexpressif de Vlad et son constat sombre fit frissonner la jeune fille, qui pâlit soudainement quand elle comprit les réelles implications des les paroles du jeune noble.

-N'écoute pas ce sale mangemort, grogna le rouquin, les nés-moldus sont bien acceptés.

-Je ne suis pas un mangemort, et pour ta gouverne, ma mère est née-moldue donc je n'ai aucun préjugé. Je ne fais qu'énoncer un fait.

Le garçon roux se tut, son hésitation flagrante entre continuer un débat stérile et faire preuve de bon sens. Au grand soulagement de Vlad, il choisit la seconde option et se présenta sous le nom de Ronald Weasley, bien que la méfiance se lise dans son regard.

Weasley… Weasley… Le jeune Kemenov avait déjà entendu ce nom, vers chez lui, dans les pays de l'Est.

-Weasley comme Charles Weasley, en Roumanie ? demanda-t-il calmement, l'information lui revenant.

-Tu connais mon frère ? s'exclama Ron, sa méfiance remplacée par un grand sourire sur ses lèvres qui le rendait terriblement naïf, avec sa tâche sur le nez.

-De nom seulement, répondit laconiquement Vlad.

Bon, il n'allait certainement pas lui dire qu'il connaissait Charlie suite à l'arrivée du dresseur de dragons à l'Umbrire, la Cour des Mirages de Roumanie. Le jeune homme était un excellent contrebandier sur tout ce qui touchait son domaine de prédilection.

Ce dernier commentaire de Vladmir les laissa dans un silence lourd, les quatre enfants se perdant dans la contemplation de l'école de magie qui s'approchait rapidement.

Très rapidement… En moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour dire Quidditch, Vlad se retrouva au pied d'un immense escalier, attendant de pouvoir rentrer dans la Grande Salle de Poudlard. Se glissant dans l'ombre, il put enfin observer ses condisciples et remarqua immédiatement un jeune blond au menton pointu et au visage arrogant.

Un Malefoy, indéniablement, entouré de sa cour.

Sa tante ne lui avait pas donné beaucoup de noms, choisissant de le laisser se débrouiller seul dans la jungle politique d'Angleterre, qui se reflétait à une moindre échelle chez les jeunes de la prestigieuse école de sorcellerie. Mais la famille Malefoy en faisait partie. Et pas en bien… Elle avait toutefois émis une réserve sur l'héritier de ce clan. C'était donc à lui de se faire un avis sur le fils d'un des mages noirs d'Angleterre.

Vladmir le regarda observer avec autant d'attention que lui les différents élèves, notant sa moue méprisante pour les élèves nés-moldus, facilement identifiables à leur visage émerveillé, son dégoût visible pour Ronald Weasley et Neville Londubat.

Et l'émeraude croisa le gris orageux. Gris orageux qui remonta lentement sur son front, fixant sa cicatrice, tandis que ses pupilles se dilataient, seule manifestation de sa surprise. Puis son regard se fit calculateur et il s'approcha.

-C'est donc vrai, on disait qu'Harry Potter était dans le train. Je suis…

-Drago Lucius Malefoy, compléta avec un micro-sourire le russe en se redressant du mur sur lequel il s'était appuyé pour se saisir de sa main tendue et la serrer. Mais tu fais erreur sur la personne, Héritier, je suis Vladmir Vassilievitch Kemenov.

Le visage encore poupin du blond se tendit mais une étincelle de compréhension surgit dans son regard. Malefoy lui paraissait relativement intelligent, intelligent au courant de certaines vieilles lois sorcières désuètes.

-Appelle-moi Drago, Héritier de la Noble Famille des Potter.

-A l'unique condition que tu m'appelles Vladmir.

-J'ai entendu Londubat et une sang-de-bourbe parler de toi dans le train. Je te conseille de bien faire attention à tes fréquentations, certains sont des gens douteux, Vladmir.

-Je n'ai besoin de personne pour savoir qui sont les gens douteux, Malefoy, répondit froidement Vlad, et si tu souhaites que notre entente reste cordiale, n'utilise jamais plus le terme de Sang-de-bourbe devant moi. Je suis fier de mon ascendance.

Le Sang-pur réalisa immédiatement son erreur, mais cette dernière permit à son vis-à-vis d'établir son premier avis. Attentif, intelligent, mais déjà formaté par des préjugés. Un petit tempérament de Griffondor, pensa-t-il narquoisement, à parler sans réfléchir. Tous les livres publiés sur lui mettaient en avant l'héritage moldu de sa mère.

Après des excuses détournées – foutu noble incapable de se rabaisser à s'excuser – et auxquelles il choisit de pardonner, un professeur fit une rapide présentation de l'école avant de les entraîner dans la Grande Salle.

Il entendit de loin le commentaire de Granger sur le plafond magique, mais il était bien plus intéressé par la brochette de professeurs en face de lui, dont un plus particulièrement…

Albus Dumbledore semblait las et particulièrement vieux ce soir et son humeur se répercuter sur ses collègues. Le visage neutre, Vladmir mémorisa l'aura du Directeur, bien qu'intérieurement, sa soif de vengeance se réveilla. Il inspira profondément, refoulant des sentiments qu'il ne voulait pas ressentir pour le moment, et prit le temps d'observer son environnement et la répartition des autres élèves, jusqu'à que…

-Kemenov, Vladmir.

Le jeune russe s'avança vers le tabouret, son visage parfaitement vierge de la moindre expression, son maintien impeccable. Il nota avec une certaine satisfaction la stupeur sur le visage de Dumbledore qui se redressa à moitié sur son trône dictatorial, la soudaine haine dans les yeux de l'homme aux cheveux noirs et l'intérêt dans celui au turban étrange.

Il s'installa sur le tabouret bancal alors que le Choixpeau était posé sur sa tête. Un sourire narquois s'étira sur ses lèvres. Les paris étaient fermés.

_J'ai décidé d'être légèrement sadique… promis, je publie la suite avant la fin du week-end ^^_


	5. Chapter 5

_Je tiens à signaler que la faute relevée par Philou a été corrigée ! Je n'ai pas de beta, donc quelques erreurs d'inattention de ce type peuvent se glisser ainsi que des fautes d'orthographe. J'espère éviter les trop grosses bourdes, mais je m'excuse des possibles erreurs existantes ou futures._

_Dorénavant, le rythme de parution va diminuer (fin des vacances oblige, snifff) pour passer à un par semaine, surement en fin de week-end._

Disclaimer : Ça ne change pas… Harry et tout son p'tit monde ne m'appartiennent malheureusement pas.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 5 : La répartition 2<strong>

**_Poudlard –Septembre 1991_**

_-Tu ne devrais pas t'inquiéter pour ça Chaton, soupira Katya en s'asseyant sur le bord du lit pour passer une main dans les longues mèches de son neveu._

_-Je sais Katya, mais n'y n'arrive pas. D'après Ju-jie, je suis aussi retors que des serpents, Sergei pense à Gryffondor pour mon courage, Olga maintient que je suis si loyal et patient que je ne peux finir qu'à Poufsouffle et Nikolaï me harcèle avec Serdaigle ! _

_La tête dans son oreiller, Vlad ne vit pas le sourire tendre mais amusé de sa tante. Malgré tout, son chaton restait un enfant par bien des aspects._

_Katya bougea pour venir s'installer contre la tête de lit et presque immédiatement, une tête brune vint se nicher sur ses genoux. Elle rit et reprit ses caresses dans les cheveux noirs._

_-Poudlard a choisi de mettre en place autant de maisons que de fondateurs pour réunir les enfants selon leurs capacités et leurs caractères. Je ne dis pas qu'il s'agisse de la meilleure solution, mais elle n'est pas mauvaise. Elle permet de développer des groupes d'études cohérents et, en théorie, une saine concurrence. Durmstrang a opté pour un système de classes par niveau scolaire, génies contre cancres, si tu préfères. C'est encourageant car cela donne un objectif aux élèves : changer de classe en fonction de ses résultats. Tu sais, leurs meilleurs étudiants ont tous commencés dans les « mauvaises » classes pour atteindre les « meilleures » à la fin de leur cursus. Par contre, certains sont découragés à force de rester « mauvais » malgré tous leurs efforts. Quant à la dernière école réputée d'Europe, la France a fait le choix de séparer les filles à Beaubâton, et les garçons à Rochefroide. Si l'internat féminin est célèbre, le collège masculin ne l'est pas et son seul enseignement valable est son option de duels avancés. Les sorciers français sont d'excellents duellistes, magique comme moldu._

_Katya fit une pause et Vlad en profita pour la regarder, ses yeux verts plus surpris qu'inquiets, contrairement au moment où la jeune russe était rentrée._

_-Pourquoi tu me parles des grandes écoles européennes ? _

_-Car elles ont toutes trois leurs qualités et leurs défauts, comme les quatre maisons de Poudlard. Et pourtant, chaque élève est fier d'y appartenir, même si ce n'était pas leur choix initial. Un griffon a du courage et une certaine noblesse, à défendre la veuve et l'orphelin, mais il est aussi irréfléchi et terriblement susceptible. Un blaireau sera d'une fidélité à toute épreuve et ses amis pourront compter sur lui. Ce n'est pas pour rien qu'il s'agit de la maison la plus régulière de l'école, tant dans ses résultats que ses amitiés. Mais un blaireau reste indécis et prend rarement ses décisions seul. C'est un groupe soudé, mais individuellement, bon nombre d'entre eux paraissent faibles et lâches. Les aigles sont d'une intelligence redoutable et se consacrent aux études. Les petits savants de Poudlard, avec pour QG la bibliothèque. Mais ils ne sortent que rarement le nez de leur livre et sont parfois un peu… déphasés de la réalité de l'école. Quant aux serpents… je crois qu'il s'agit de la maison la plus complexe… Ambitieux, rusés, ils sont aussi les plus stratégiques. Rien n'est irréfléchi dans leurs actes mais du coup, ils paraissent sournois et orgueilleux…_

_-Je… _

_-Tout ça pour te dire que quelle que soit ta maison, Vladmir Vassilievitch, murmura Katya en se penchant sur lui, je serais fière de toi._

_Vlad sentit sa boule d'inquiétude s'évanouir et il soupira de soulagement en se blottissant un peu plus contre sa tante. Inconsciemment, il avait eu peur de l'avis de sa seule famille._

-Harry Potter, le survivant… rit une petite voix, ou devrais-je dire Vladmir Kemenov. Merci jeune héritier, ça faisait longtemps que je ne m'étais plus autant amusé !

-Comment ça ?

-J'ai adoré la panique du vieux Bubus quand il a découvert que tu avais disparu ! Ça lui fait les pieds, lui qui veut toujours tout régenter.

-Il reste encore quelques surprises, ricana Vlad, tu pourras encore t'amuser un peu.

-Parfait, je viendrais te voir quand il s'en rendra compte, alors ! Au fait, je suis André…

Vlad put presque voir le sourire resplendissant de l'entité magique sur sa tête, alors qu'elle se mettait alors à farfouiller avec un entrain non dissimulé dans son esprit.

-Mazette, ça faisait bien quelques siècles que personne ne s'est présenté à moi avec un esprit aussi bien ordonné, sifflota le Choixpeau en se promenant dans l'immense bibliothèque que formait l'esprit du jeune russe. Voyons voir… Courageux et puissant… Intelligent et réfléchi, rusé et ambitieux, loyal et travailleur ! Voilà qui est bien embêtant…

Vlad sentit le Choixpeau revenir à l'entrée de son esprit, songeur. Curieux, il se matérialisa face à l'entité qui avait l'aspect d'une petite boule de lumière.

-Tu sembles perplexe, Choixpeau.

-André, le reprit immédiatement le Choixpeau. Tu peux être répartit dans n'importe quelle maison, elles te conviennent toutes. Tu as une préférence ?

Vlad se figea, surpris, puis réfléchit, des livres apparaissant puis disparaissant sous les yeux amusés de l'entité magique. C'était toujours fascinant d'observer l'esprit d'un occlumens travailler.

Le jeune garçon, plongé dans ses pensées, se dématérialisa de son esprit, mais sa présence se fit plus forte. André le Choixpeau vit de nouveaux livres se créer alors que la réflexion de Vladmir s'intensifiait. Fasciné, il vit un nouveau livre apparaitre et se glisser dans la catégorie Entités et Objets Magiques. Puis des lignes d'une écriture fluide se tracèrent, formant des mots, des phrases puis une page, et une autre. Son esprit était tellement entraîné que le tri de ses pensées se faisait presque spontanément… Et André n'avait entendu parler que d'un seul homme capable de ce prodige, un sorcier russe de renommée internationale… Gregori Raspoutine.

Vlad ignora l'esprit inquisiteur qui l'observait, se concentrant sur les maisons. Serpentard ? Non… Même si elle lui conviendrait, il connaissait la réputation de cette maison et il ne voulait pas attirer la suspicion. Or, avec Dumbledore surveillant attentivement ses moindres faits et gestes... Et ce n'était pas la meilleure maison pour se faire de nombreux contacts, deux maisons lui fermant probablement les portes. Gryffondor… non plus. Vlad ne voulait pas s'aliéner les serpents. Trop de personnes potentiellement influentes s'y trouvaient. Poufsouffle était une maison intéressante, mais un peu trop… passive pour lui, ou alors il allait y mener une petite révolution. Pas la bonne solution quand on veut rester discret… Il ne restait que Serdaigle… Et après tout, la connaissance est le pouvoir, non ?

-Raisonnement intéressé, Vladmir Vassilievitch, tu iras donc à…

-SERDAIGLE!

Il se redressa en retirant le couvre-chef magique et ils échangèrent un sourire complice.

-A bientôt mon ami, ricana le Choixpeau. Bubus semble prêt à faire une crise cardiaque.

Le sourire de Vlad se fit carnassier en jetant un regard à la table des professeurs, mais disparut immédiatement pour reprendre un visage neutre. La table des bronze et azur l'applaudissait, mais il prit le temps de saluer d'un discret hochement de tête Albus Dumbledore qui, effectivement, ne semblait pas au meilleur de sa forme.

Vlad se détourna de la table professorale et marcha jusqu'à une place libre en bout de rangée. Il salua ses nouveaux condisciples et observa la fin de la répartition. Drago atterrit sans surprise à Serpentard, mais il échangea un regard de connivence avec Neville qui se retrouva à Gryffondor.

Etrange, très étrange. L'héritier des Londubat avait soit manipulé le Choixpeau avec brio, soit eu la même opportunité que lui pour le choix de sa maison.

Neville Londubat était une énigme, une énigme passionnante qu'il allait se faire un plaisir de résoudre.

Le russe jeta un nouveau coup d'œil à la table des professeurs, balayant les rangs. Le type aux cheveux gras le fixait toujours d'un regard menaçant qui ne lui faisait ni chaud, ni froid, écoutant d'une oreille distraite l'homme au turban. Vlad fronça imperceptiblement les sourcils sous la douleur aiguë qui fusa dans sa cicatrice. Tiens, tiens, tiens… Décidément, cette année de serait décidément pas de tout repos, songea-t-il en caressant mécaniquement le petit éclair.

En attendant, le discours barbant et complétement taré de Bubus était fini. Il aimait bien ce petit surnom. Il lui faisait penser à un nain de jardin moldu. Vous savez, ces petites figurines ridicules à longue barbe… Oui oui, un nain de jardin ! Quelle ironie pour le plus grand sorcier britannique. Bref, le discours et cette chanson ridicule étaient enfin finis, même s'il avait apprécié la marche funèbre de deux jumeaux roux de Gryffondor.

Vlad fixa les plats soudain pleins devant lui alors que ses camarades se mettaient à remplir leurs assiettes. Plusieurs choses tournoyaient dans son esprit, formant une liste de questions sans réponses et de constats étranges. Mais il y réfléchirait loin de l'ambiance bruyante de cette première soirée à Poudlard.

Maintenant… A table !

* * *

><p><em>Je réponds aux reviews par MP, sauf pour certains, où c'est n'est pas possible. Donc je prends quelques lignes pour y remédier et dans un premier temps les remercier pour les commentaires. Comme je le dis à chaque fois, ça fait toujours plaisir.<em>

_Emrys : mes chapitres ne sont pas très longs, j'en conviens, et je pense que d'ici quelques chapitres ça devrait s'améliorer. Je ne tiens toutefois pas à faire de gros pavés. Donc les suivants risquent d'être plus conséquents, mais te t'attends pas non plus à quelque chose d'énorme ! _

_Lolita : merci et une bonne année à toi aussi. Si j'ai bien compris, tu apprécies ^^ j'espère que la suite te plaira également._

_Rin-chan : oui, j'ai posté d'un coup le début, profitant des vacances et accessoirement de trrrrèèèsss longues heures de train pour avancer mon histoire. =) D'où plusieurs chapitres très rapprochés. _


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer : Ça ne change pas… Harry et tout son p'tit monde ne m'appartiennent malheureusement pas.

**Russe**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 6 : Premier jour<strong>

**_Poudlard –Septembre 1991_**

_Salut ma tatie préférée ! _

_Par curiosité, où en est la côte des paris ? Une petite voix me susurre que je vais augmenter le tas de gallions de mon coffre…_

_En attendant, Poudlard est sympa, mais il y a quelques soucis en perspective… Que sais-tu sur Neville Londubat, Severus Rogue et Qurinus Quirell ? Le premier est élève en première année, les deux autres sont professeurs, respectivement de potions et de défense contre les forces du mal. Neville est le meilleur acteur que j'ai pu voir, Rogue semble me haïr et touche à la magie noire (bien qu'étant un Serpentard, cela ne me surprenne pas) et Quirell a une aura tellement noire qu'elle rivalise avec celle de Raspoutine en personne ! _

_La répartition s'est bien déroulée. Je me suis fait un étrange allié dans Poudlard : André le Choixpeau. Je t'ai mis dans la fiole mon souvenir sur notre discussion… J'aimerais bien ton avis._

_Bubus a demandé à me voir demain après les premiers cours. Je n'ai pas besoin de toi, mais je te tiens au courant de l'issue. Par contre, il a annoncé quelque chose au repas qui m'intrigue. Dire qu'un couloir est interdit, avec des menaces de mort donne généralement envie aux téméraires d'aller voir, non ? Je soupçonne un objet y être caché. Et en laissant traîner mes oreilles, j'ai entendu une étrange discussion. Hagrid (le gardien de l'école) aurait ramené un paquet de Gringott's et il se pourrait que ce soit lié. J'ai contacté Erkpric mais pourrais-tu voir auprès de tes contacts s'il te plait ? _

_Prends soin de toi, _

_Vlad_

_PS : Serdaigle, ma chère Tante, Maison de l'Intelligence. Quand je te disais que j'étais un petit génie !_

_PS : ma cicatrice made in Voldy l'ectoplasme m'a brûlé. J'ai du mal à comprendre pourquoi elle réagit si cette face de serpent n'est pas là… D'habitude, elle se contente de m'indiquer les utilisateurs de magie noire…_

Katya soupira en lisant la lettre, inquiète… Elle posa le texte qui se brouilla dès que le parchemin quitta sa main pour devenir illisible. La russe avait oublié la haine légendaire de Rogue pour les Maraudeurs. Haine bien compréhensible au demeurant, mais qui pourrait apporter des ennuis à son neveu. Quant à sa cicatrice, elle n'était pas la mieux placée pour lui répondre.

Elle regarda l'heure, puis Hedwige qui dormait après son long trajet, perchée sur le dossier de son fauteuil. Si elle répondait immédiatement, son chaton aurait son message à la première heure demain.

Vlad ouvrit les yeux tôt, comme à son habitude. Il regarda brièvement son réveil moldu et grogna. 5h30. Trop tôt pour se lever, trop tard pour se rendormir. Il tira le rideau de son lit à baldaquin et observa son nouveau colocataire, Kevin Entwhistle. Ce dernier n'avait pas fermé les lourdes tentures et de doux ronflements s'élevaient.

Le jeune russe avait apprécié la fraicheur de ce petit brun aux yeux noisettes d'une curiosité sans fin et doté d'une naïveté touchante. Kévin n'avait pas cherché à fouiner dans ses affaires bien que Vlad ait plusieurs fois sentit son regard curieux dans son dos quand ils s'étaient tous les deux installés, à l'inverse de Michael Corner et Terry Boot. Les dents de Vlad grincèrent au souvenir déplaisant de ses autres condisciples penchés derrière lui alors qu'il rédigeait la lettre pour sa tante. Heureusement que les deux emmerdeurs ne connaissaient pas le russe…

Vlad resta allongé, songeant à sa soirée d'hier. Si son camarade était agréable, il en était de même pour la Maison Serdaigle, que se soient la salle commune ou les chambres. Quand ils avaient passé le tableau gardant l'entrée du nid des aigles, Vladmir était tombé sous le charme de sa nouvelle Maison.

Tout ici lui plaisait et l'ambiance lui rappelait la maison. Chaleureuse et studieuse. La salle commune était séparée en deux espaces distincts à l'image de ses élèves. La partie études, une immense mezzanine avec de grandes bibliothèques, était un lieu à l'ambiance feutrée. Des milliers de grimoires et rouleaux occupaient la moitié des murs, imposants. Le préfet-en-chef leur avait expliqué que ces livres étaient la propriété de Serdaigle et ne pouvaient pas quitter la salle commune et surtout rester secrets. Ils étaient un héritage, issu d'une tradition aussi vieille que Poudlard et ne concernaient que leur Maison. Chaque diplômé de Serdaigle faisait don d'un livre qu'il plaçait dans l'immense bibliothèque leur dernier jour à l'école. Les plus vieux documents étaient écrits de la main même de Rewena Serdaigle ! Quant à la partie détente de la salle commune, aux tons chaleureux, elle s'ouvrait sur une large terrasse donnant sur les toits du château. Deuxième secret jalousement gardé des serdaigles.

Puis il y avait les chambres, réparties sur deux étages, à l'opposé de la salle d'études. Le rez-de-chaussée était le domaine des garçons. La coursive desservant les chambres n'était qu'une succession d'arcades ouvrant directement sur la salle commune. Et l'étage, réservé aux filles, était sur le même modèle, la coursive n'étant un large balcon surplombant la salle commune au même niveau que la salle d'étude. Le préfet-en-chef avait souri en leur annonçant que les garçons ne pouvaient y accéder qu'avec l'accord d'une fille, leur adressant un clin d'œil entendu qui fit rougir plusieurs premières années.

Quant aux dortoirs à proprement parlé – si on pouvait appeler dortoir un espace pour deux – les pièces étaient petites mais confortables, avec une salle de bain commune attribuée à deux chambres. Vraiment, Vlad appréciait la maison Serdaigle et pour le moment, il ne regrettait pas son choix de maison.

Un coup d'œil à son réveil lui indiqua qu'il était maintenant 5h45. Il glissa sa main sous son oreiller et en tira d'un geste souple sa baguette, qu'il agita d'un mouvement souple.

-**Flamme, **souffla-t-il.

Une petite étincelle apparut sur la pointe sa baguette, faible mais suffisante pour l'éclairer. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait apprécier la magie de l'Est… moins subtile, mais indéniablement plus efficace. Un sort, plusieurs possibilités… Ensuite, tout était question de volonté… Pourquoi les européens se compliquaient-ils la vie avec quinze sorts différents ? La dernière fois qu'il avait utilisé ce sort, c'était pour allumer la cheminée du salon de sa tante… Vlad, songeur, accueillit la flammèche au creux d'une main alors qu'il attrapait de l'autre ses vêtements et disparut dans la salle de bain.

Quelques minutes après, il se glissait hors de sa salle commune après avoir salué des élèves d'années supérieures déjà plongés sur d'obscurs devoirs. Le trajet jusqu'à la Grande Salle ne fut pas très long, les préfets ayant pris la liberté de leur indiquer un passage pas-si-secret-que-ça pour relier la tour Serdaigle et le hall d'entrée.

A sa grande surprise, bien que Vladmir n'en montre pas le moindre signe, une silhouette blonde se tenait nonchalamment adossée à l'immense porte dont un des battants était ouvert.

-Drago, salua-t-il d'un signe de tête.

-Vladmir, répondit ledit Drago en se redressant élégamment pour lui emboiter le pas pour pénétrer avec lui dans la Grande salle.

-Pas de fidèles toutous ce matin ?

-Non, et quand je te rencontrerais, ce sera toujours le cas.

-Donc, tu me proposes une alliance discrète, résuma Vlad, amusé.

-Exact. Un Malefoy ne peut décemment pas être ami à un Potter, trop de questions seraient posées, souffla doucement l'héritier blond.

-J'en conviens, ricana Vladmir, mais qui dit alliance dit également nécessité ou échanges de bons procédés, à l'inverse d'une amitié... Pourquoi aurais-je besoin de toi ?

Le blond prit un air offusqué, alors que le russe esquissait un rictus. Qu'allait donc lui répondre l'héritier des Malefoy ?

-Une introduction dans la noblesse britannique.

Clair et conscrit. Exactement ce que voulait Vlad. Sauf que…

-Comment comptes-tu réaliser cela, si notre alliance est secrète ?

-_Discrète_, pas secrète. Nous affichons en public des relations froides, mais cordiales. Les serdaigles et les serpentards travaillent régulièrement ensembles, cela ne choquera personne, surtout si nous nous retrouvons à la bibliothèque. Mais toi, qu'as-tu à m'offrir ? répondit le blond avec une petite moue hautaine qui insupporta Vladmir.

Il dévisagea longuement Drago Malefoy qui le lui rendit, gris orageux contre vert émeraude, puis Vlad eut sourire sombre alors qu'il glissait ses mains dans ses poches.

-Des informations…

-Des informations ?

-C'est une excellente monnaie d'échanges. Mais ça, ton père te le dira quand il répondra à ta lettre sur ma famille adoptive, probablement ce matin, d'ailleurs.

Vladmir croisa mentalement les doigts. Cette lettre était un coup de poker. Ca payait ou ça cassait. Et à la réaction du blond… ca payait. Un teint légèrement plus pâle, des lèvres plus pincées… Oui, il avait bien demandé des renseignements à son père. Ils avaient eu la même réaction…

Vladmir pencha la tête de côté, amusé, alors que Drago se recomposait un visage neutre. Un serpentard manipulable… surprenant. Ou alors, le blond se reposait trop sur son nom... beaucoup plus probable.

Puis finalement, Drago hocha la tête, annonça que l'échange était valable et lui tourna le dos pour rejoindre la table des verts et argents avec cette noblesse hautaine qui le caractérisait. Vlad se tourna vers sa table et s'assit à côté du seul serdaigle présent, lisant un livre. Le préfet qui les avait guidé hier soir. En le voyant, il sourit et referma l'épais volume de métamorphose avancée.

-C'est rare de voir un première année déjà levé à cette heure-là pour les premiers cours.

-Je ne suis pas un gros dormeur, sourit le russe. L'avenir appartient à ceux qui se lèvent tôt.

-Exactement, je suis William Bradley, préfet en chef, mais tu le sais déjà, sourit le jeune homme.

-Vladmir Kemenov. Enchanté.

-Moi de même. Tu as un accent marqué mais un anglais parfait…. Pourquoi tu n'es pas à Durmstrang ?

-Je suis anglais de naissance et mes parents ont fait leurs études à Poudlard. Ma tante a trouvé cela plus logique que je vienne ici.

-Toutes les écoles ont des avantages et des inconvénients, tu trouveras des choses à Poudlard que Durmstrang n'a pas et inversement, dit Bradley. Je peux te poser une question indiscrète ?

-Fais donc, répondit Vlad, intrigué par la soudaine gêne du préfet en chef.

-Pourquoi ne portes-tu pas ton nom de naissance ?

Un sourire sincère s'étira sur les lèvres du russe. Oui, il aimait définitivement les serdaigles.

-Toute la maison est au courant ?

-Quasiment, les serpents doivent l'être aussi, observateurs comme ils sont, mais les poufsouffles… ils ne s'occupent pas des autres maisons et les gryffondors sont un peu trop… bornés. Mais il est vrai que les images te représentant dans les livres sont loin de la vérité.

-J'aurais choisi un autre terme pour les gryffondors, mais tu as raison : je ne m'appelle pas Harry Potter, donc je ne suis pas Harry Potter. A vrai dire, ma tante m'a recueilli après la mort de mes parents et m'a adopté, d'où le nom et ma nationalité officielle. Et pour ces pseudo-biographies de ma vie… Non, je n'ai pas de lunettes, problème résolu par une potion de myopie. Non, je n'ai pas le nid de poule de mon père mais j'ai les cheveux longs. Oui, j'ai les yeux de ma mère, mais le vert n'est pas une couleur rare, donc ils sont passés inaperçus… Et pour ma cicatrice, les gens peu observateurs voient généralement celle-ci… dit Vladmir en caressant la fine boursoufflure blanchâtre sur sa pommette gauche.

Le préfet-en-chef acquiesça sans chercher plus loin, ce qui rassura Vladmir. Effectivement, il n'était pas la copie conforme de son père que le monde sorcier britannique s'attendait à voir, même si la ressemblance était frappante pour qui connaissait ses parents. Mais plus important encore... D'ici ce soir, l'information sera relayée. Oui, il était bien Harry Potter. Mais la politique des aigles semblait être de le laisser tranquille. Les serpentards… à voir, mais avec Malefoy dans la poche, ils ne l'embêteront pas non plus. Les poufsouffles étant…des poufsouffles, il aurait donc la paix. Par contre, les gryffondors… quelque chose lui disait que certains ne le laisseraient pas en paix.

-M. Potter, le directeur souhaite vous rappeler votre entretien de ce soir.

En parlant de gryffondor… Vlad soupira sans toutefois se retourner et se servit un jus de citrouille avant de prendre des œufs brouillés, observant les yeux ronds de Bradley alors qu'il ignorait le professeur derrière lui.

-M. Potter ! fulmina la voix sèche derrière lui.

-Voyons Minerva, s'exclama une voix fluette, ce jeune homme porte le nom de Kemenov.

Et bien, le professeur Flitwick arrivait à point nommé, songea Vlad en daignant enfin faire face aux deux adultes Il eut un sourire pour le petit professeur avant d'adresser un regard glacial à la directrice de Gryiffondor.

-Je m'appelle en effet Vladmir Kemenov, madame, et non Harry Potter.

-Vos parents…

-Mes parents, madame, la coupa Harry, sont morts et même si j'ai un profond respect pour eux, c'est ma tante qui m'a élevé et je porte avec fierté son nom. Je vous prierais donc de le respecter.

Les yeux de Minerva McGonagall flamboyèrent de colère, mais le petit professeur posa une main apaisante sur son bras et regarda son élève.

-M. Kemenov, n'oubliez pas de rencontrer le professeur Dumbledore après les cours. Je vous y attendrais pour vous permettre l'accès au bureau. Voici votre emploi du temps. Vous finissez à 16h, je vous attendrais à 16h30.

-Merci professeur, répondit Harry en regardant le papier alors que Bradley héritait d'une pile énorme à distribuer, grommelant contre les inconvénients des préfets. Son aîné posa l'impressionnant tas à côté de lui et reprit son petit déjeuner en attentant le gros des serdaigles, qui, d'après lui n'allait pas tarder à arriver.

McGonagall le foudroya une dernière fois du regard et tourna les talons, les lèvres pincées. Flitwick lui adressa un sourire d'excuses avant de la suivre, croissant au passage Neville Londubat et Ron Weasley.

-Hey Vlad, s'exclama le rouquin en lui tapant amicalement sur l'épaule, désolé pour hier, je parle souvent trop vite. Puis t'es à Serdaigle, donc tu n'es pas mangemort !

Un sourcil levé, Vlad le regard partir sans attendre de réponse en direction de la table des gryffondors pour s'asseoir à côté de deux copies-conformes rousses surement d'autres Weasley. Quelle drogue avait donc ingéré ce griffon ? Et puis c'était quoi ce stéréotype de merde ? Mangemort = Serpendard obligatoirement ?

-Il est sympa, même s'il peut être obtus, sourit timidement Neville, le coupant dans ses pensées.

-Salut Nev, bien dormi ?

-Oui, et toi, comment sont les aigles, pas trop studieux ?

-Quelques-uns, rit Vlad en désignant des septièmes années le nez plongé dans des livres. Dis-moi, je ne te voyais pas réparti à Gryffondor, plutôt Poufsouffle !

Neville esquissa une moue amusée mais discrète quand il vit le regard de Vladmir se poser non pas chez les blaireaux mais à la table des serpentards.

-Le choixpeau a hésité, marmonna-t-il en secouant la tête, puis après discussion, il a choisi Gryffondor.

Mais oui… C'est le choixpeau qui a choisi, ricana intérieurement Vladmir en regardant pensivement la table des gryiffondors. Les tables s'étaient lentement remplies et alors tous les préfets distribuaient les emplois du temps.

-Je dois y aller, rougit Neville en désignant Ron qui l'appelait à grands cris, des papiers en main et ignorant les regards exaspérés de son entourage.

Vlad le salua et leva la tête alors que les premiers hiboux du courrier du matin entraient par les fenêtres magiques. Il regarda avec attention les serpentards, plus exactement Drago Malefoy, devant lequel un hibou grand-duc venait de déposer une lettre et un paquet. Le blond pâlit à sa lecture puis leva la tête pour croiser le regard de Vlad. Le russe sourit et leva son verre de jus de citrouille en un salut ironique.

Quelques instants après, Vladmir vit une chouette blanche arriver en retard et se poser sur son épaule avec un hululement fatigué. Vlad flatta Hedwige, étonné de voir qu'elle avait fait le trajet jusqu'à St-Pétersbourg dans la nuit et lui tendit un bout de toast avant de s'emparer de sa lettre.

_Mon chaton, _

_J'espère que je suis ta tante préférée, après tout, je suis la seule ! _

_« Bubus » ? Tu as surnommé Albus Dumbledore Bubus ? Sergei a explosé de rire quand je lui ai dis, m'annonça qu'avec ses tenues excentriques, sa barde blanche et ce surnom, il imaginait un nain de jardin ! Depuis hier, dès qu'on parle de ce vieux fou, on le perd… Vous avez tous les deux un esprit tordu._

_Pour parler de choses sérieuses, je vais me renseigner sur tout ce petit monde. Sache juste que tu connais Severus Rogue, mais dans les souvenirs de ton père, c'est Servillus… Il est un excellent maître des Potions, mais il risque de te traiter en ennemi. En cas de problème, tu sais quoi faire._

_Pour ta cicatrice, demande directement à Gregori ou bien à Praskovia. Ils sont les mieux placés pour te répondre._

_Quant au Choixpeau, je ne sais pas quoi penser. Il s'agit d'un artefact de haute magie créé par les fondateurs. La légende dit qu'il s'agit du chapeau de Godric, mais il a toujours eu une volonté propre et excentrique. Et André… Ce nom n'a pas une consonance anglaise, mais française et pas de la période des fondateurs… Tu devrais chercher des réponses de ton coté…_

_Pleins de bisous mon ange, _

_Ta tante préférée._

_PS : la cote était de 4 pour Serpentard. Serdaigle arrivait en deuxième position, avec une cote à 2,5. Je t'ai transféré tes bénéfices sur ton compte étudiant. La prochaine fois que les paris sont ouverts, je veux ma part !_

Vlad eut un soupir en levant la tête vers la table professorale, croisant un regard noir et haineux. Il ne le sentait absolument pas, ce professeur de potions.

Vladmir se tenait adossé contre le mur, sa première journée l'ayant fatiguée plus que prévu.

Par les Ancêtres, les professeurs étaient étranges voir incompétents dans cette école ! Il avait début par Défense contre les forces du mal. Sa matière préférée… du moins, à la maison. Mais Quirell n'avait rien à voir avec Nikolaï et aurait bien faire rire ce dernier. Ce cours sur les vampires, dans une salle empestant l'ail, avec un professeur peureux et bégayant… Affligeant et totalement fictif. Bon sang, son tuteur de défense magique était un vampire, et il ne craignait ni l'ail, ni les potions de foi et encore moins l'eau bénite moldue ! Bref, ce cours allait être une véritable catastrophe.

Puis il avait eu droit à Métamorphoses… Vlad songea qu'il n'aurait pas dû se la mettre à dos dès le premier jour. Elle l'avait fusillé du regard et retirer 5 points pour avoir été distrait par son voisin… La directrice des gryffondors l'avait pris en grippe et il allait devoir faire très attention pour ne pas l'avoir sur le dos toute l'année. Vieille femme têtue et coincée !

L'histoire de la Magie était une Blague. Une grande Blague, avec une majuscule s'il vous plait ! Un professeur fantôme passe encore, ce n'est pas parce qu'il est mort qu'il est inintéressant. Mais Binns… Une voix monotone, un monologue descriptif sans intérêt et un seul thème d'études sur l'année, les gobelins… Vladmir avait envie de se cogner la tête contre les murs. Les guerres gobelines n'étaient qu'une petite partie de l'Histoire Magique, mais d'après les élèves de troisième année, c'était quasiment le seul enseignement que les étudiants de Poudlard recevraient.

Le dernier cours avait été le seul intéressant et construit. Botanique. Le seul cours qu'ils partageaient avec les gryffondors également. Vladmir avait retrouvé Neville et Ronald et s'il s'était mis avec Kévin Entwhistle pour les autres cours, il avait abandonné son colocataire pour se mettre avec l'héritier des Londubat. Un bon choix aux vues de ses connaissances poussées en botanique.

Vlad soupira. On disait les sorciers anglais coincés et rétrogrades. A voir l'éducation sorcière qu'ils recevaient, les préjugés ne pouvaient que s'ancrer dans la réalité. Comment être aimable avec un gobelin quand un mort enseigne à les craindres ? Pourquoi faire confiance à un vampire quand on enseignait qu'il n'était qu'un monstre cherchant le sang ?

-M. Kemenov, vous êtes déjà là ?

Vladmir sursauta et regarda son professeur de sortilèges. Il ne l'avait pas entendu arriver… Il esquissa alors un pâle sourire au petit gobelin, se retenant de lui annoncer que plus vite la torture commençait, plus vite elle se terminait… Mais Flitwick sentit son appréhension et lui tapota l'avant-bras – seule partie accessible pour sa petite taille – en signe de réconfort et d'encouragement.

-Allons mon petit, le directeur ne mord pas. Souhaitez-vous que je vienne avec vous ?

-Je vous remercie professeur, mais je doute que votre présence change quoi que ce soit à cette entrevue.

-Comme vous le souhaitez jeune homme, mais n'hésitez-pas à venir me voir, je pense que les préfets vous ont prévenus de ma présence dans mon bureau tous les soirs jusqu'au repas…

-Merci professeur, répondit Vlad.

Flitwick lui jeta un regard perçant indéniablement hérité de son côté gobelin qui rappela au russe son dernier passage à Gringott's. Puis, semblant juger que son élève était prêt, le petit professeur se tourna vers la gargouille.

-Plume en sucre.

La gargouille qui marquait l'entrée du bureau directorial pivota lentement, dévoilant un escalier en colimaçon. Vlad inspira lentement et ferma les yeux une fraction de secondes, se composant un visage glacial avant de monter les premières marches.

Il laissa derrière un gobelin songeur et méfiant. Ainsi, le jeune Potter portait des masques… Pourquoi Vladmir Kemenov par Merlin et les dieux païens revêtait son visage de mort pour un simple entretien avec le directeur ?

* * *

><p><span>Marie<span> : bonne et heureuse année également ! La cour des Mirages est la mafia du monde magique (cf chap. 1) pour la suite, les réponses arrivent !

Rin-chan : Oui oui, je continue, pas d'inquiétude =) Et pourquoi sidéré ? Le choixpeau est un objet magique étrange, je n'ai fait que lui choisir un nom aussi bizarre que lui (dans l'univers d'HP) ^^


	7. Chapter 7

Merci merci pour toutes vos reviews =) C'est le meilleur carburant pour continuer la route avec vous.

**Disclaimer : Ça ne change pas… Harry et tout son p'tit monde ne m'appartiennent malheureusement pas.**

§ gobelbabil §

_Fourchelangue_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 7 : Entretiens<strong>

Vlad venait de rentrer dans un grand bureau chaleureux. Observant son environnement, il remarqua immédiatement le phénix perché sur une armoire, à côté d'André. A vrai dire, si Vladmir n'avait pas était face au directeur de Poudlard, il aurait ri de bon cœur en voyant un oiseau et un chapeau lui faire un clin d'œil. Voir l'antique relique se tortiller pour lui faire un signe, aidé par une boule de plumes était une scène rare et délicieuse. Mais après tout, il ne s'agissait ni d'un simple volatile ni d'un banal couvre-chef…

Le jeune russe continua son observation minutieuse des lieux. De grandes bibliothèques chargées de grimoires surement inestimables et rares. Des dizaines d'objets magiques hétéroclites dont des détecteurs de magie noire, des glaces d'auras, des miroirs à l'ennemi… Un large bureau sur une estrade, le bois patiné par le temps surchargés de documents. Bureau derrière lequel trônait un homme. Albus Dumbledore.

Les mains croisées sous son menton, le vieux mage le regardait avec bienveillance, ses yeux bleus pétillants de douceur. Une bienveillance qui aurait pu le convaincre s'il n'avait pas senti une présence se faufiler en douce dans son esprit dès qu'il croisa son regard.

Mentalement, Vlad cadenassa les livres de sa bibliothèque mentale et observa un de ses grimoires tenter de mordre un Albus Dumbledore trop fouineur. Le cuir épais le rata de peu et se retrouva à pendouiller à l'extrémité de la vénérable barbe blanche, arrachant un cri de douleur mental à son propriétaire. Vlad entendit un rire amusé et un roucoulement qui l'était tout autant. Il retint un sourire malgré la situation. Deux énergumènes suivaient vraisemblablement leu vieil homme dans sa tête…

-Vous avez demandé à me voir, M. le Directeur, se contenta de dire Vladmir.

-En effet Harry, assieds-toi, je te prie.

Vlad laissa une émotion transparaître. Une émotion autre que de l'amusement… de la colère. Froide. Fulgurante. Qui balaya ses moindres envies de rire… Il se redressa un peu plus et releva le menton. Ses yeux virèrent à un émeraude digne de l'avada alors qu'il foudroyait Dumbledore.

-Premièrement, M. Dumbledore, nous n'avons pas élevé les hippogriffes ensemble. Je vous prierais donc de conserver une attitude correcte à mon attention. Deuxièmement, puis-je savoir pour qui vous vous prenez ? Vous êtes à la tête de plusieurs institutions magiques, mais à ma connaissance, vous n'avez aucun pouvoir sur l'état civil. Je m'appelle Vladmir Kemenov. K.E.M.E.N.O.V. Et pour finir, non merci, je suis parfaitement bien debout.

Albus Dumbledore, manitou suprême de la Confédération Internationale des mages et sorciers, président du Magenmagot et directeur de Poudlard resta une fraction de secondes bouche-bée. Il s'était attendu un petit garçon perdu et fasciné avant de le croire perdu quand Hagrid avait annoncé sa disparition. Puis il avait vu arrivé un enfant confiant en lui, élevé dans le monde sorcier des pays de l'Est, célèbres pour leurs « mages polaires » et porteur d'un nom inconnu. Et était rentré dans son bureau le parfait représentant de cette communauté.

Les traits glacés et hautains, celui qui était pour lui Harry Potter, le petit nourrisson de James et Lily, se dressait devant lui et le remettait à sa place avec une verve haineuse digne de ses ennemis ! Un froid polaire semblait animer le bureau, mais Dumbledore prit sur lui et se contenta de lui sourire gentiment, ses yeux pétillants de plus belle sous ses lunettes en demi-lune. Trop était en jeu pour le braquer encore plus.

-Bien, je vous prie de m'excuser, M. Kemenov. Mais vous ressemblez tellement à votre père que j'ai l'impression de vous connaitre depuis toujours… Vous avez toutefois les yeux de votre mère.

Vlad ne lui répondit pas, ses yeux ayant repris cette teinte métallique et inhumaine qui intriguait tout en terrifiant Dumbledore. Il ne put s'empêcher de frôler sa barbe blanche, se souvenant de la douleur psychologique de son agression. Un frisson lui transperça l'échine, mais il s'efforça de conserver son visage de grand-père. Combien de personnes avait-il pu attendrir et pousser à la confession avec son regard étudié ? Conscient de la force de ses yeux pétillants, le directeur de Poudlard se contraint de sourire au mage polaire face à lui, repoussant son malaise grâce à sa parfaite maîtrise des arts de l'esprit.

Face à lui, Vladmir maintenait son visage de mort, s'efforçant d'ignorer deux énergumènes en pleine crise de folie derrière le célèbre mage. Le vénérable choixpeau et le noble phénix essayez d'attirer son attention en gesticulant, André ondulant sa calotte alors que Fumesk battait des ailes le plus silencieusement possible.

'Arrêtez votre cirque tous les deux', pria silencieusement Vladmir en ouvrant cependant son esprit au choixpeau.

-Je vous ai connu enfant, M. Kemenov. Vos parents vous aimez profondément. Je suis sûr que vous… commença Dumbledore.

'Méfie-toi Vlad, il a quelque chose de…'

-…aimeriez les connaitre mieux. Je peux vous raconter leurs années d'école si vous le souhaitez.

-'…prévu si tu lui résistes !' s'exclama André.

_-_Je vous remercie, Monsieur le Directeur, mais je sais déjà tout ce qu'il faut savoir sur mes parents. Et vous dites m'avoir connu enfant ?

'Merci André, je crains le pire.'

-Oui mon garçon. Ah vrai dire, M. Kemenov, je suis également votre tuteur magique.

-…

-M. Kemenov ?

Albus Dumbledore s'arrêta immédiatement de jubiler intérieurement suite à son annonce, inquiet de la réaction anormale du jeune adolescent. N'importe qui dans cette école aurait dû être flatté d'être le pupille d'un mage aussi renommé que lui. Alors pourquoi par Merlin Harry Potter lui paraissait tellement furieux ?

Un silence écrasant occupait le bureau. Si les traits de Vladmir étaient toujours figés, deux choses rendaient le russe particulièrement effrayant. Ses yeux luisaient littéralement de fureur et sa magie glaçait l'air du bureau. Il n'était pas son tuteur. Il le savait. Depuis ses 4 ans. Depuis son premier passage à Gringott's.

_Le gobelin, assis à son bureau, fronçait les sourcils. _

_-Comment cela, Albus Dumbledore est le tuteur magique de mon neveu ? _

_Si le tressaillement de la créature magique était imperceptible pour n'importe quel humain, le vampire négligemment adossé contre le mur du fond le nota et son sourit dévoila deux canines pointues. Sergei connaissait depuis longtemps les Kemenov et il assurait la sécurité de Katya et Vlad quand ils sortaient de la Tanière. Mais il était également leur ami, raison de sa présence dans ce bureau._

_-Ne vous inquiétez-pas Maître de forge, Dame Kemenov n'est pas en colère contre vous, mais contre cet anglais. Dumbledore. _

_Vladmir, du haut de ses quatre ans, regardait avec fascination l'être face à lui, perdu dans la contemplation des deux puits noirs qu'étaient les yeux du gobelin. Bien loin des préoccupations de Katya qui s'était redressée pour arpenter avec fureur le tapis du bureau. _

_-Le Magenmagot a déclaré le lendemain de la mort de James Charlus Potter et Liliane Rose Evans-Potter que Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore serait tuteur magique du jeune Harry James Potter, aussi connu maintenant sous le nom de Vladmir Vassilievich Kemenov, reprit le gobelin d'une voix anxieuse en regardant la jeune femme furieuse._

_-Le lendemain ? grogna Katya. Le lendemain ? Il n'a même pas attendu que ses parents soient enterré pour…_

_-Tatie... Dis Tatie…_

_Katya baissa les yeux sur son neveu qui tirait sur sa robe pour attirer son attention. Elle s'accroupit pour prendre le jeune garçon dans ses bras et le souleva, mettant leurs visages à la même hauteur. _

_-Oui mon chaton ? _

_-Pourquoi le gentil petit monsieur dit qu'un monsieur que je connais pas est toi ? _

_Un hoquet surpris derrière le bureau fit sourire le vampire dans l'ombre. Le gobelin semblait tétanisé par l'appellation de « gentil monsieur ». _

_-Parce qu'un monsieur a déclaré être comme moi pour pouvoir te surveiller._

_-Pourquoi il veut me surveiller ? _

_Katya eut un sourire triste et caressa l'éclair sur le front de son neveu. _

_-A cause du méchant homme qui a fait partir papa et maman ? _

_La question, d'une naïveté touchante, fit soudain froncer les sourcils du gobelin. _

_-Excusez-moi, Dame Kemenov, mais lord Potter avait-il laissé un testament ? _

_Katya pivota vivement vers le gobelin, ses yeux étincelants de colère. Elle allait répondre quand Vladmir gigota pour être déposé par terre. La jeune femme le laissa descendre avant de reporter son attention sur la créature magique._

_-Je suis surprise de votre question, Maitre Gorkolk. James a déposé son testament un an avant sa mort à votre filiale d'Angleterre. Lily a fait de même._

_-Monsieur, pourquoi mon papa, il a fait un tastement ? _

_Le gobelin eut un sourire, dévoilant une rangée de dents pointues qui n'effraya pas le petit garçon debout à ses côtés. Le jeune russe pencha la tête sur le côté, curieux._

_-Un testament, mon garçon, le reprit le gobelin._

_-Tas… Tes...ta...ment…_

_Une étrange lueur passant dans les yeux de Gorkolk alors qu'il le félicitait d'un signe de tête. _

_-Ton papa a fait un testament pour protéger sa famille et ses biens et donner ces dernières volontés avant de partir._

_Le jeune Vladmir acquiesça avec sérieux._

_-Alors pourquoi j'ai pas eu ses derniers mots ? _

_Le gobelin plissa les yeux et son visage se fit aussi froid qu'une statue de glace alors qu'il se dressait devant l'enfant, leur visage à même hauteur._

_-En tant que dirigeant de la filiale russe de Gringott's, je vous assure sur mon honneur que personne n'a jamais eu en sa possession le testament de James Potter ou Lily Evans-Potter. _

_Vladmir hocha la tête avec sérieux, conscient malgré son jeune âge que quelque chose d'important venait de se passer, même s'il ne comprenait pas. Gorkolk se tourna vers Katya et le vampire._

_-Je dois contacter le seigneur gobelin d'Angleterre. Si ce testament existe bien, il y a une grave irrégularité dans la succession des voûtes Potter._

-Vous n'êtes pas mon tuteur magique, grogna Vladmir en s'extirpant de ses souvenirs, un son étrange provenant du plus profond de sa poitrine. Je suis adopté devant les lois magiques russes. Katya Kemenov est ma seule et unique tutrice devant la loi et Merlin.

-Non, mon garçon, sourit Dumbledore avec une lueur satisfaite dans le regard qui disparut presque immédiatement. Elle est peut être votre tutrice légale, mais je suis votre tuteur magique. Je vous rassure, M. Kemenov, je ne veux que votre bien, votre plus grand bien.

Vladmir retint la rage qui l'habitait en l'entendant bafouer une fois de plus les dernières volontés de ses parents. Car les gobelins avaient finalement mis la main sur le testament de James Potter. Non ouvert. Caché par un homme. Caché par Dumbledore. Et son tuteur magique, par la volonté de ses parents, était Katya.

Glacial, il se contenta d'hocher lentement la tête et se redressa légèrement.

-Est-ce tout, Monsieur le Directeur ? demanda-t-il d'une voix atone.

-Oui mon garçon, mais je pense que nous serons amené à nous rencontrer régulièrement. Je dois t'apprendre plusieurs choses concernant ton héritage… Passe une bonne soirée.

-Vous…

-Je te demande pardon ?

-Je _vous_ demande pardon…

La lueur de satisfaction dans les yeux d'Albus Dumbledore se fit plus forte alors qu'ils pétillaient de joie.

-Mon cher Vladmir, nous allons nous côtoyer régulièrement, et je pense qu'en tant que tuteur, je suis en droit de te témoigner une certaine familiarité…

Vladmir ne répondit pas et se contenta de le regarder. Ses yeux étaient soudain vides de la moindre lueur, brillants juste de ce vert métallique alors que son visage restait glacial et blanc comme la neige. Lentement, il se détourna du directeur de l'école et quitta le bureau, aussi silencieux que la mort.

Il ignora Dumbledore, pâle derrière son bureau, le regardant partir en silence avant de se servir un verre de whisky pur-feu, qu'il descendit d'une gorgée.

Il ignora les élèves qu'il croisa le temps de son retour à sa salle commune, murmurant derrière son passage, effrayés.

Il ignora l'appel de Kévin alors qu'il passait le tableau gardant l'entrée de Serdaigle pour se dirigeait vers sa chambre.

-M. Kemenov…

Vlad s'arrêta sa marche au son de la voix fluette mais ferme avant de pivoter pour observer son directeur de maison.

Ce dernier garda une expression impassible malgré l'absence de vie dans le visage de son nouvel élève. L'entretien s'était visiblement très mal passé… Flitwick regarda les pupilles dilatées et le vert métallique et pencha la tête sur le côté, prenant un pari risqué.

- § J'espère que vous n'avez pas tué le directeur, M. Kemenov. §

Vladmir pencha la tête à son tour et ses yeux prirent lentement leur couleur naturelle. Le gobelin esquissa un sourire de satisfaction. Étonnant… vraiment étonnant.

- § Non maître de forge. §

-Suivez-moi…

Dans le silence de la salle commune, Vladmir emboîta le pas du gobelin qui se dirigea vers la porte de son bureau. Sur un signe de son directeur de maison, il s'assit et regarda le petit homme aux cheveux blancs s'affairer autour de lui, pointant successivement sa baguette magique sur les tableaux, les murs et les fenêtres. Les portraits se figèrent et devinrent plus mâtes, alors que les pierres brillèrent brièvement. Puis Flitwick se posa sur un fauteuil aux épais coussins colorés qui lui permettaient d'être à la même hauteur que son vis-à-vis.

Ils restèrent silencieux quelques minutes, Vladmir ne quittait pas des yeux le professeur de Sortilèges. Ce dernier savait que rares étaient les élèves qui soutenaient son regard. Il avait hérité des yeux entièrement noirs des gobelins, mais le jeune russe n'en semblait pas gêné.

-Je viens de lancer des sorts de silence pour empêcher Albus d'entendre cette conversation, commença le petit homme. Et je vous fais le serment que rien de ce qui se dira ou passera ce soir ne sera dévoilé de mon fait.

Le visage de Vladmir se détendit complètement sous le serment empreint de magie et il soupira en se blottissant dans le profond fauteuil qui l'accueillait. Une attitude enfantine qui rappelait que le jeune garçon n'avait que onze ans, malgré son attitude habituelle.

-Peu de sorciers connaissent le gobelbabil, M. Kemenov, commença Flitwick. Mais connaissez-vous également les Trois Visages ?

-« Un visage de vie pour ta famille tu auras.

Un visage parfait pour la société tu aborderas.

Un visage de mort pour les ennemis tu porteras.

Trois Visages tu seras et les nôtres protégeras ».

-M. Kemenov, qui vous a initié ? demanda Flitwick.

L'initiation était le terme qu'utilisaient les gobelins pour définir l'apprentissage des enfants aux mœurs et traditions du monde magique dans sa globalité. Seul un humain initié pouvait connaitre le proverbe des Trois Visages.

-Le Seigneur de Sibérie Gorkolk.

-Un nom prestigieux pour un initié qui l'est tout autant.

-De même que le vôtre, Maître de Forge.

-Laissez tomber les formules traditionnelles mon petit. Etes-vous lié à Katya Kemenov ?

-Il s'agit de ma tante.

Un sourire sincère apparut sur le visage du gobelin alors qu'il se calait confortablement dans ses coussins.

-Bienvenue à Poudlard, Prince de la cour des Mirages.

Vladmir se redressa, les sourcils froncés, avec de se souvenir du serment magique gobelin. Rien ne sortirait du bureau. Mais comment était-il au courant ?

-Je suis le neveu de Nirseca, et j'appartenais à la cour des Mirages anglaise, avant qu'elle ne disparaisse après la dernière guerre, répondit Flitwick à la question silencieuse. Katya Annapovna Kemenov commençait tout juste à se faire un nom dans la Russie quand la Cour anglaise s'est éteinte.

Vladmir sourit à son tour. Nirseca était une gobeline célèbre en Russie pour ses talents de blanchisseuse. Quelle que soit la provenance des gallions, elle arrivait toujours à les faire disparaître avant de les réintroduire sur le marché économique d'une manière parfaitement légale. Une excellente carte de visite, tout comme le tatouage stylisé que venait de lui montrer le petit professeur, à la base de sa nuque.

Les yeux verts croisèrent les puits noirs du gobelin, qui croisa ses mains devant lui avec gravité.

-M. Kemenov. Que s'est-il passé avec le directeur ?

Flitwick ne savait pas si Vladmir allait se confier, malgré toutes ses précautions et les preuves de bonne foi qu'il venait d'étaler. Le problème entre le directeur et le jeune russe semblait être au-dessus de ceux découlant d'une relation professeur-élève. A sa grande surprise, un sourire narquois se dessina sur le visage de Vladmir, bien que ses yeux restent furieux.

-Il se dit mon tuteur magique, cracha-t-il.

-Je doute que vos parents aient mis Albus Dumbledore en tant que tuteur magique. Même si je ne les connaissais pas vraiment, je savais qu'ils n'avaient pas confiance en lui à ce point… tempéra Flitwick d'une voix calme.

-Vous avez raison. Un homme, Sirius Black, était mon parrain et tuteur. Etant en prison, ses droits sont nuls, Merlin merci. Katya était la seconde nommée sur le testament de mes parents.

-Comment alors le directeur peut-il…

Le sourire de Vladmir se fit glacial.

-En bloquant la lecture des testaments. Il a ensuite demandé ma garde magique et confié la garde légale à ma tante moldue.

-Je ne comprends pas. Pourquoi n'a-t-il pas constaté votre disparition ?

-Je ne suis jamais allé chez Pétunia Evans et elle n'a jamais su que cet homme m'a abandonné sur son perron. Et un dicton moldu dit « pas de nouvelles, bonnes nouvelles ». D'après Katya, la sœur de ma mère hait la magie. Donc elle n'aurait pas gardé de contact avec le monde magique, encore moins avec Dumbledore. C'est la raison pour laquelle il ne s'est jamais inquiété.

Flitwick gardait un visage calme, mais intérieurement, il bouillait. Il admirait Albus Dumbledore, qu'il considérait comme un grand homme et un excellent directeur. Mais cette ingérence dans la vie du jeune Harry Potter – ou Vlad Kemenov – était inadmissible. Soudain, son esprit de gobelin nota un détail… important.

-Un tuteur magique a accès à vos voûtes, ne pas recevoir vos relevés de comptes auraient du lui mettre un pitiponk dans la tête.

-Exact. Sauf qu'avec l'accord de Gringott's, il reçoit toujours mes relevés de compte et agit avec mon autorisation dessus. Le seul retrait qu'il effectue de manière régulière est fait au nom de Vernon Dursley.

-Une pension ?

-Probablement. Officiellement, elle est envoyée. Officieusement, l'argent atterrit dans mon compte étudiant, non rattaché aux voûtes Potter.

Le professeur Flitwick acquiesça lentement, compréhensif de la colère du clan Kemenov. Leur rancœur concernant le directeur était fondée. Légalement, un testament prédominait quelque que soit la volonté des institutions morales comme le ministère ou de personnes comme Dumbledore. Les droits fondamentaux de la famille Potter avaient été violés de la pire manière possible. Mais Katya et Vladmir Kemenov avaient admirablement piégés le directeur de Poudlard à son propre jeu. Dumbledore se pensait tout puissant. Il n'avait en réalité aucun poids.

Après quelques minutes, Vladmir prit congés et rejoignit sa chambre. Epuisé, il se laissa tomber sur son lit et un petit serpent argenté se glissa sous sa chemise, le réconfortant de petites chatouilles sur ses côtes.

_-Sasha… tu as été sage ? _

_-Comme toujours, _siffla le serpent en sortant de l'encolure de la chemise pour venir s'enrouler sur sa gorge_. Tu es énervé._

_-Dumbledore… _se contenta de dire Vladmir_._

_-Si tu me laissais le mordre, cela t'épargnerait bien des ennuis._

_-Je vais y réfléchir, _sourit le russe.

_-_Merde alors !

Vlad tourna vivement la tête, croisant les yeux écarquillés de Kévin sur sa petite petite vipère des glaces.

_-_Par le caleçon de Merlin, tu es fourchelangue !

Vladmir se redressa, méfiant, sa baguette à porter de main si son collocataire faisait mine d'ameuter les autres serdaigles. Après tout, les anglais associaient le fourchelangue aux mages noirs, non ?

Les yeux noisette de Kévin pétillèrent alors qu'il se jetait sur le lit de Vlad pour le regarder avec espoir et curiosité.

-Tu peux m'apprendre à le parler ?

Vladmir se détendit et éclata de rire, suivi par Sasha. Il adorait sa Maison.

* * *

><p>Rin-chan : Oui chef, je continue =P ! Sinon, comme tu as pu le lire, je n'ai pas fait d'erreur sur le visage de mort ^^ Quant à Katya... mystère mystère =) Tu auras ta réponse, mais pas tout de suite !<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

oO Je crois que je me répète de chapitres en chapitres mais… MERCI pour toutes vos reviews !

**Disclaimer : Ça ne change pas… Harry et tout son p'tit monde ne m'appartiennent malheureusement pas. **

Chapitre 8 : De la haine et de l'entraide

Kévin ronchonnait. Dès le petit déjeuner. Sous les regards compatissants des autres années… La raison ? Quatre heures de potions pour démarrer ce mercredi matin. Les échos des cours donnés par Severus Rogue avaient rapidement fait le tour de l'école dès le lundi midi, suite aux cours communs des gryffondors et serpentards.

-Mon frère est en quatrième année à Gryffondor. Il dit que Rogue est exécrable ! s'apitoya le petit serdaigle, la tête posée sur la table en bois.

Vladmir, amusé, but tranquillement son verre de morse. A sa grande joie, il avait découvert que s'il le demandait à haute voix, il pouvait prendre ce qu'il voulait au petit-déjeuner. Et si n'aimait décidément pas le jus de citrouille traditionnel des anglais, préférant la boisson russe aux baies.

-Arrête de te plaindre, sourit Vlad. Il parait qu'il est moins pire avec nous autres petits aigles.

-Pas sûr, marmonna Michael Corner. Avec toi dans notre classe, il va se donner à cœur-joie.

Vlad fronça les sourcils, alors que Kévin continuait à se lamenter, se promettant de travailler consciencieusement pour avoir de bonnes notes en potions. A côté, Terry Boot grimaçait en regardant successivement les deux garçons. Heureusement, leurs relations étaient cordiales malgré l'incident de la lettre, la première soirée.

-Pourquoi t'inquiètes-tu ? A ma connaissance, je n'ai jamais rencontré cet homme.

Michael lui jeta un regard septique, ignorant le coup de coude peu discret de Terry.

-La haine entre Rogue et ton père était légendaire et je te jure que certains en parlent encore. Des rumeurs disent qu'il risque de reporter cette haine sur toi. Tu n'es pas au courant ?

-Si, répondit succinctement Vlad, avant que des murmures surpris attirent l'attention des quatre premières années.

-Sérieusement, ils ont réussi ? s'exclamait Padma Patil.

-Oui, mais le coffre était vide, soupira le garçon à côté de Patil, Roger Davies, un troisième année sympathique qui draguait de manière éhontée la jeune fille.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, demanda avec Kévin en redressant la tête, sa curiosité maladive surpassant son apitoiement. En trois jours, sa soif de connaissance était devenue légendaire entre les premières années et faisait rire tout le monde.

-Gringott's a été cambriolé hier ! s'exclama Lisa Turpin en lui tendant la Gazette du Sorcier.

Vlad regarda avec une moue dégoutée le journal passer de main en main. Cette feuille de choux ne servait à rien hormis étaler la propagande du ministère anglais. En parlant de Gringott's… Il toucha distraitement sa poche, s'assurant que la lettre qu'il avait reçue ce matin était bien là. Erkpric, un de ses amis gobelins travaillant à la banque, lui avait répondit rapidement à sa demande de renseignement… Vladmir eut un sourire discret en pensant à la célèbre banque. Etrangement, leur sacro-sainte politique de confidentialité était très laxiste dès que la Cour des Mirages faisait appel à leur aide. Mais ça, les sorciers ne le savaient pas. Après tout, ils n'avaient retenus des gobelins que deux choses. Les guerres et leur argent… en omettant leurs alliances antiques… comme la cour des Mirages. Et elle n'avait jamais tourné le dos à ce peuple…

D'une oreille distraite, Vlad reporta son attention sur Dumbledore qui lisait la Gazette avec attention. Un tic nerveux agitait son sourcil. Le directeur semblait à la fois soulagé et préoccupé, ce qui l'intrigua immédiatement. Il n'eut pas le temps d'approfondir sa réflexion car ses camarades se levèrent. Une des règles propres aux serdaigles étaient la ponctualité. De préférence très en avance…

Repoussant son assiette, il attrapa son sac de cour et traversa la salle aux côtés de Kévin, esquivant des élèves en retard pour prendre leur petit déjeuner.

-Eh Vladmir !

Vlad se tourna pour voir un blond aux cheveux gominés venir vers lui, semant avec un brio issu de l'habitude deux armoires à glace dont le russe n'avait pas cherché à mémoriser le nom. A peine fut-il arrivé devant eux que Vlad le vit jeter un regard méprisant à Kévin.

-Bonjour Drago, salua-il avec nonchalance. Je me permets de te rappeler ma mise en garde concernant certains mots en ma présence.

Drago haussa un sourcil surpris avant qu'acquiescer. Il se rappelait de l'erreur faite le jour de la rentrée.

-Je ne comptais pas me montrer impoli avec tes amis, rétorqua le sang-pur. Après les cours, nous travaillons à la bibliothèque. Ça te dit de venir nous rejoindre ?

-Nous ? releva Vlad en lançant un regard narquois aux deux abrutis qui se dépêchaient de les rejoindre.

-Ils n'oseraient jamais mettre les pieds dans une bibliothèque, ricana Drago de manière à ce que seul Vlad l'entende. Voir autant de livres serait déjà trop d'informations pour leur pauvre cerveau. Ils risqueraient de tomber malades.

-Bien, j'y serais vers 17h, sourit Vlad avant de saluer le blond d'un signe de tête.

Les deux idiots les avaient enfin rattrapé et Malefoy partit, les deux gorilles trottinant derrière lui.

-Qui est-ce ? demanda doucement Kévin.

Vladmir se tourna vers lui, surpris.

-un Malefoy. Il est héritier d'une grande famille de sang-pur.

-J'ai vraiment du mal à me faire à cette histoire de sang, grommela le petit brun. Avant de hausser les épaules. En tout cas, il est mignon, avec son air un peu coincé !

-Malefoy… mignon ? rit de bon cœur Vladmir. Je crois qu'il ne s'en remettrait pas s'il t'entendait.

-Pourquoi, c'est un compliment !

-Ne t'inquiète pas, le rassura Vlad en traversant le grand hall pour rejoindre les escaliers. C'est juste qu'il te dirait probablement quelque chose du genre « un Malefoy n'est pas mignon, il a la beauté et la grâce nécessaire à son rang ».

-Ça fait un peu… pompeux, non ?

-Vois un peu les sang-purs comme la noblesse anglaise. Coincés et rétrogrades. D'ailleurs, les Malefoy sont une famille noble, et pour ta gouverne, leur titre de Lord est valable également dans le monde moldu.

Kévin écarquilla les yeux sous la surprise et posa son sac devant une porte noire. Ils parcoururent du regard le couloir. Les lieux étaient plutôt lugubres, éclairaient uniquement avec des torches. Pas la moindre décoration, juste des pierres sombres et humides. Il n'y avait même pas de tableaux dans ce couloir.

-Et tu es ami avec un de ces nobles ? s'étonna finalement Kévin, l'arrachant de sa contemplation.

-Au cas où tu ne l'as pas encore compris, s'amusa Terry en se laissant tomber au sol, notre cher Vlad ici présent fait aussi parti de la noblesse sorcière anglaise. Il n'est pas surprenant qu'il soit en contact avec Malefoy, même si je ne les qualifierais pas d'amis.

Comme prévu, les serdaigles étaient tous arrivés bien avant l'heure, mais aucun poufsouffle n'était encore présent. Kévin les regardaient tous avec de grands yeux ronds. Il était le seul né-moldu parmi les premières années de Serdaigle et ses réactions émerveillées étaient également une source d'amusement de tout le monde.

-Génial ! Vous avez une étiquette et tout et tout ?

-Oui, sourit Padma Patil, mais ne t'inquiète pas Kévin, il y a des bouquins pour en apprendre les grandes lignes de l'éducation sorcière. Et puis on peut tous t'aider.

-Donc les sang-purs sont pour la plupart des nobles ? demanda le petit brun, songeur.

-Non, pas tous. Je suis sang-pure, mais je n'ai aucun titre, Terry non plus. Et certains sang-mêlés sont nobles, comme Vlad.

Kévin ouvrait la bouche pour demander plus de précisions quand la porte s'ouvrit avec un grincement sinistre. Ils se levèrent tous pour rentrer en silence.

Dans la salle de cours, aucun professeur ne les attendait. Malgré les soupiraux, la lumière était pâle et laissait dans la pénombre la pièce au plafond voûté. Des tables sombres de deux places avec de grands tabourets en meublaient le centre alors que les murs étaient tapissés des dizaines d'étagères. De multitudes de fioles et de pots aux contenus soigneusement étiquetés s'y alignaient, aux aspects souvent peu attirants. Et dans le seul rayon de lumière de la salle, un lourd bureau en bois trônait sur une petite estrade, accompagné d'un tableau noir sur le mur.

Vladmir posa son sac vers une table au milieu de la pièce et haussa un sourcil en voyant Kévin s'installer à ses côtés.

-Kev… pour ce cours, il vaudrait mieux me laisser seul.

-A cause de ce que disait Terry au p'tit déj ? Je m'en moque comme de ma première chaussette.

Tous les serdaigles regardèrent le petit brun buté qui s'asseyait à côté de Vladmir alors que les poufsouffles faisaient afin leur apparition, pile à l'instant où la cloche sonnait le début des cours. La porte claqua soudainement, se fermant derrière un homme particulièrement menaçant. Il traversa la pièce, ses robes tournoyant autour de lui alors qu'il faisait face aux élèves. Les serdaigles s'étaient levés dès son entrée, rapidement imités par les blaireaux.

Severus Rogue prit le temps d'observer ses élèves, plusieurs d'entre eux frissonnant sous son regard noir. Puis, finalement, il s'arrêta brièvement sur Vladmir. Le jeune russe sentit les yeux du professeur de potions s'attarder sur sa cicatrice à la joue, puis fixer l'éclair sur son front dégagé.

-Vous n'aurez ni baguettes magiques, ni incantations idiotes dans ce cours, annonça-t-il d'une voix froide et claire. Les potions sont un art subtil qui nécessite une parfaite connaissance des ingrédients, et je doute que vous en perceviez toute la beauté et la finesse. Toutefois, j'espère voir certains d'entre vous dépasser le statut de veracrasse impotent qui caractérise les cornichons à qui je dispense mes cours.

Vlad nota que le discours était différent de celui qu'il avait sorti aux gryffondors. Mais il restait relativement doué pour les insultes. A ses côtés, Kévin semblait littéralement terrifié par le professeur et son discours.

-M. Potter, notre célébrité… Je pensais vous voir plutôt à Gryffondor comme votre imbécile de père, mais peut être que votre mère a réussi à vous transmettre quelques gènes…

Vlad hésita quelques secondes puis soupira et leva la main pour prendre la parole. Il se sentait soudain très las…

-Oui M. Potter ?

Il crachait son nom avec véhémence, et Vladmir devinait que cela n'allait pas s'arranger.

-Je suis désolé, monsieur, mais je ne m'appelle pas Potter.

-Vous êtes le fils de James Potter, donc vous êtes un Potter par le sang !

Vladmir soupira et secoua la tête de dépit. L'homme était aussi borné que McGonagall, et il n'avait pas envie de subir à nouveau cette discussion.

-Avec tout le respect que je vous dois monsieur, je tiens à vous signaler que mon nom est Vladmir Kemenov. James Potter est effectivement mon père, mais j'ai été adopté.

-Retenue, M. Potter, et 10 points en moins pour Serdaigle pour répondre à un professeur !

Vladmir se tut et garda un visage neutre alors qu'il regardait le visage haineux mais satisfait de Severus Rogue. Derrière lui, les serdaigles restaient stoïques alors que les poufsouffles murmuraient entre eux, leurs attirant les foudres du maître de potions.

Le reste des quatre heures de cours se révélèrent un carnage. Rien de ce qu'il faisait ne satisfaisait le professeur et Kévin, à ses côtés, subissait également ses foudres. Etant un né-moldu, il n'avait jamais découpé le moindre ingrédient et se faisait rabrouer régulièrement car sa potion en était affectée, malgré l'aide de Vlad.

Le jeune russe serrait les dents, supportant les brimades. Rogue tournait autour de lui comme un vautour, surveillant tous ses faits et gestes. Il savait parfaitement qu'à la moindre parole, au moindre défaut, l'espèce de chauve-souris haineuse qui lui servait de professeur allait fondre sur lui. Du coup, il s'efforçait de garder une attitude exemplaire et faire une potion parfaite.

Malgré tout, la leçon se solda par 80 points en moins pour Serdaigle et 30 pour Poufsouffle, avec un Vladmir très énervé et soutenu par ses condisciples outrés.

L'arrivée du petit groupe de premières années dans la grande salle pour le repas de midi était attendue de pied ferme par les autres aigles. Le sablier bleu avait drastiquement diminué, provoquant un tollé général dans leur maison. Patiemment, les nouveaux élèves racontèrent le cours de potions dans les moindres détails.

Les réactions fusèrent. Jusqu'à maintenant, le professeur de potions avait épargné leur maison, mais avec l'arrivée de Vladmir, la donne avait changé. A la surprise du jeune russe, aucun reproche ne lui fut fait. Au contraire, sa maison assura son soutien en proposant une réunion pour la soirée, juste avant le cours d'astronomie. Ils ne voulaient pas laisser leurs aiglons – surnom affectueux que les serdaigles donnaient aux premières années – être pris pour cible par la chauve-souris des cachots.

C'est donc agréablement surpris que Vlad manga rapidement avant de s'éclipser pour profiter des dernières chaleurs de septembre et rester un peu seul. C'est ainsi que, assis sur un banc d'une des cours extérieures du château, il songeait que cette journée allait décidément être la pire de la semaine. Après les potions, la métamorphose…

Soupirant, Vladmir tira la lettre d'Erprick et décacheta le sceaux de Gringott's.

_Lord Potter et héritier Kemenov,_

_C'est un honneur de recevoir des nouvelles d'un prince aussi puissant que vous. Je vous remercie également de votre offre, qui est évidemment acceptée. Elle sera réclamée en temps et en heure, comme il le sied à une dette gobeline. _

_ Je tiens à vous signaler, bien que vous ayez du en avoir eu connaissance à l'heure où vous recevez cette lettre, que le coffre 713 a été cambriolé durant la soirée. Il s'agit du coffre visité par Rubeus Hagrid le 31 juillet. Je n'ai pas su quel était son contenu, ces données n'apparaissant pas dans les archives de Gringott's, en accord avec le code de confidentialité de notre organisme. Toutefois, ce coffre appartient à Albus Dumbledore. _

_Bien à vous, _

_Erkpric ClanNoir, Bureau des Liaisons de Gringott's_

Vlad ferma les yeux, pensif. Il était certain que ce qui était à Gringott's était aujourd'hui à Poudlard, au troisième étage. Mais de quoi pouvait-il s'agir pour que quelqu'un soit prêt à risquer sa vie et celle de toute sa famille en se mettant les gobelins à dos ?

-Tu n'as pas froid ?

-Je viens du nord de la Russie, Nev, il fait une chaleur d'été pour moi, sourit Vlad sans ouvrir les yeux.

-C'est le cours de potions qui t'a énervé à ce point ?

Vlad ouvrit les yeux pour regarder le gryffondor, tranquillement adossé au mur. Il fixait le lac au loin, détendu et calme. Loin du visage de garçon angoissé qu'il réservait habituellement aux autres habitants du château. Il était aussi le seul à percevoir ses sentiments malgré son masque de vie.

-Tu es empathe ou quoi ? soupira Vlad.

Neville eut un sourire amusé en reportant son attention sur le russe et lui fit un clin d'œil.

-Et merde !

Vladmir récolta un grand éclat de rire à son commentaire, si contagieux qu'il ne put s'empêcher de l'imiter. Ils restèrent ensuite silencieux plusieurs minutes, savourant tous les deux le calme de la petite cour et le soleil.

-Tu sais Vlad, Rogue ne peut pas être pire qu'avec les gryffondors. Mais j'ai entendu parler de votre réunion ce soir. A l'inverse de nous, vous n'allez pas vous laissez faire. J'espère que Flitwick sera compréhensif.

-Je pense que Rogue ne s'attend pas à cette réaction, acquiesça Vlad.

-Ça va être l'heure… Prêt pour l'enfer ?

Vlad soupira en hochant lentement la tête puis se leva. Il n'avait aucune envie de se rendre en métamorphose avec McGonagall, mais il devait bien s'y rendre…

-Au fait Vlad…

Le russe s'arrêta et tourna la tête vers Neville, toujours adossé à son mur de pierre. Les yeux verts sombre du griffon se fixèrent dans ceux de son homologue.

-Que penses-tu de Drago Malefoy ?

-Il joue un rôle, comme nous tous. Raciste, mais pas extrémiste. Intelligent et un peu trop spontané pour son personnage public. Mais il doit surtout apprendre à penser avec sa tête et non pas au travers les filtres de son père, répondit immédiatement Vlad.

-Tu as raison, murmura Neville en fixant le lac. Bien plus que tu ne le crois…

-Nev…

Vladmir attendit que le regard de l'héritier des Londubat se pose à nouveau sur lui.

-Il va falloir qu'on parle.

Neville esquissa un sourire sincère et Vladmir se détourna pour rejoindre rapidement la tour Est où avait lieu la métamorphose. Dernier serdaigle, il arriva en même temps que les premiers serpentards et, songeur, il observa Malefoy et sa cour s'installer. Pourquoi Neville semblait s'intéresser au blond ?

-Et Vlad, tu étais passé où ? demanda Kévin en souriant.

-Décompresser.

-Tu m'étonnes, intervient Lisa Turpin en attachant ses longs cheveux auburn. Entre Rogy ce matin et McGo cet après-midi, ce n'est pas sa journée !

-Rogy ? s'amusa Terry.

-Ben quoi ? s'étonna la jeune fille.

Les serdaigles sourirent. En trois jours, Lisa avait apporté de la bonne humeur et du rire en choisissant des surnoms à tout le monde. Rien de méchant. Les classiques étaient gardés et d'autres plus originaux avait été trouvés. Terry avec hérité d'un adorable Teddy – enfin, adorable pour Lisa, ce qui avait fait gloussé les deux autres filles de leur année – et Michael d'un Miky affectueux qui l'avait fait grogner qu'il aurait préféré Mika. Vladmir et Kévin avaient eu plus de chance, conservant les Vlad et Kev habituels.

-Rogy… ca fait un peu chienchien, non ? murmura Mandy d'une petite voix timide, déclenchant les rires moqueurs de ses camarades et les regards noirs des serpentards qui laissaient traîner leurs oreilles. Ils n'appréciaient vraisemblablement pas qu'on se moque de leur directeur de Maison.

-Mais c'est comme lui, ma Dydy d'amour, chantonna Lisa, ça aboie beaucoup et ça mord un peu ! Il ne reste plus qu'à lui régler la laisse ce soir et ce sera parfait !

-Miss Turpin, 5 points pour votre manque de respect flagrant envers un membre du corps professoral !

La jeune fille sursauta en rougissant quand elle vit la sévère directrice des lions derrière elle, visiblement furieuse.

-Votre attitude est indigne de votre maison, soyez assurée que votre directeur sera prévenu, continua le professeur McGonagall. Maintenant, entrez et en silence !

Les élèves obtempèrent et le cours fut semblable aux autres. Vladmir, peu porté sur la métamorphose, s'efforça de réussir à changer une brindille de bois en aiguille à tricoter. Déjà qu'il n'avait réussi à métamorphoser l'allumette du dernier cours avec l'aide d'un deuxième année… le lendemain… Il n'aimait décidément ni la matière, ni le professeur qui se fit un plaisir de lui donner des devoirs complémentaires quand il s'avéra qu'il n'avait pas réussi sa transformation à la fin de l'heure.

C'est donc passablement énervé une fois de plus qu'il se dirigea vers la bibliothèque pour retrouver Drago. Il s'arrêta devant l'entrée pour prendre le temps de se recomposer un visage calme et neutre, puis il pénétra dans le saint des saints de Poudlard, saluant d'un signe de tête la sévère Mme Pince.

Après quelques secondes, il constata que Malefoy n'était pas encore arrivé et il choisit une table avec vue sur l'entrée. Il venait de sortir ses affaires quand il vit une chevelure blonde dans son angle de vision. Drago Malefoy le cherchait du regard, accompagné de trois personnes. Un grand garçon à la peau mate et aux yeux en amande, une jeune fille aux cheveux de blés souriante et un petit brun aux yeux verts à l'allure décontractée. Leur visage était aussi expressif que le sien à cet instant alors qu'ils se dévisageaient...

D'un geste, Vladmir dégagea un coin de la table en une invitation silencieuse qui fut vite acceptée. Il se leva pour les accueillir.

-Vladmir…

-Drago…

-Je te présente Daphné Greengrass, Blaise Zabini et Théodore Nott, respectivement héritiers de leurs familles, annonça Drago d'un ton relativement solennel. Mes amis, laissez-moi vous présenter dans les règles Vladmir Kemenov, lord Potter.

Vladmir embrassa galamment la main de la jeune blonde avant d'échanger une poignée de mains ferme avec les deux autres serpentards. Il connaissait la mère de Zabini, à la réputation sulfureuse et le nom de Nott car très lié à la guerre avec Voldemort. Mais les Greengrass ne lui disaient rien.

-Tu ne me présenteras donc pas ta charmante fiancée ? susurra Vladmir, moqueur alors que les quatre serpentards s'asseyaient. Drago réussit à s'étouffer alors que Daphné cachait un rire amusé derrière une petite toux.

-Tu parles de Parkinson ?

-Qui d'autres ? s'amusa Vladmir.

-Je ne savais pas tes possibles fiançailles connues, constata doucement Théodore Nott en jetant un regard perçant au russe.

-Ce n'est pas le cas, murmura Drago en fixant Vladmir.

Vladmir esquissa un sourire narquois en attrapant son livre de potions. Il feuilleta le bouquin en cherchant une donnée qui lui serait utile pour son essai sur les propriétés du pus de Barbousse. Les serpentards, après quelques instants à le dévisager, firent de même et se concentrèrent sur leurs devoirs.

Ils restèrent plusieurs heures à la bibliothèque, installant les prémices une entente amicale et échangeant peu mais intelligemment leurs connaissances respectives. Drago et Théodore étaient doués en potions, Vladmir se démarquait en défense contre les forces du mal, Blaise adorait la métamorphose et Daphné connaissait parfaitement les sortilèges. Et tous les cinq maitrisaient les bases des jeux politiques et sociaux de leurs statuts, jouant sur les faux-semblants et les liens antiques entre les familles.

L'heure du repas arriva rapidement et ils descendirent ensemble à la Grande Salle. Leur arrivée ne passa pas inaperçue aux yeux des professeurs et de certains élèves. Vladmir put ainsi constater la lueur calculatrice qui s'alluma dans les yeux de Dumbledore et la colère dans ceux de McGonagall. Pourquoi ? Il n'en savait rien, mais après tout, rien de ce qu'il faisait ne lui plaisait… Il vit aussi le sourire appréciateur de Neville et la grimace de Ronald Weasley, assis à ses côtés.

Après la promesse des serpentards de se retrouver pour l'astronomie dans la soirée, il rejoignit sa table où il se fit harponné par une Lisa survoltée.

-Vladichou ! Tu étais ou pour nous aider en Défense ? s'exclama dramatiquement la première. Nous avons dû nous contenter de Michou et Tony.

Ledit Michou s'étrangla avec son jus de citrouille sous le nouveau surnom, protestant à haute voix qu'il préférait l'ancien sous les rires des autres garçons. Antony Glodstein esquissa un petit sourire timide, de même que Mandy.

Kévin, lui, soupirait à s'en fendre l'âme, penché sur un livre de potions pour débutant, mangeant distraitement. Il ne vit donc par leur Préfet-en-chef arriver derrière lui avant de se faire retirer le livre.

-Bon sang Entwhistle, pas de livres à table, troisième règle des serdaigles ! grogna Bradley en donnant une tape amicale sur la tête du première année avec le-dit livre.

-Mais j'y comprends rien aux potions, geignit Kévin.

-On abordera le point ce soir, en attendant je garde ceci !

Le préfet partit rejoindre l'autre bout de la table en agitant le livre et c'est dans la bonne humeur que les serdaigles finirent de manger pour rejoindre leur salle commune.

Les préfets prirent alors les choses en main. Serdaigle accueillait une soixantaine d'élèves de tous niveaux et tout ce petit monde tenait difficilement dans la salle commune. Mais la magie aida beaucoup et en quelques tours de baguettes des plus doués, le centre fut dégagé. Tous s'installèrent au sol ou sur les fauteuils moelleux, tandis que le professeur Flitwick arrivait d'un pas alerte.

Les rires se ternirent et la salle se fit silencieuse, alors que leur directeur de maison les regardait gravement, debout au centre du cercle d'élèves.

-J'ai été contacté à midi par vos préfets. Miss Deauclaire et M. Bradley m'ont fait part de cette réunion pour aborder certains points liés aux cours avec le professeur Rogue. M. Bradley ?

William se leva et se plaça au centre de la pièce.

-Le premier cours de potions des aiglons était ce matin. On y a perdu 80 points et constaté deux choses : la haine marquée du professeur Rogue pour Vladmir et son absence de pédagogie pour enseigner aux nés-moldus.

-On avait déjà constaté ce point, signala une jeune asiatique de deuxième année. Il n'a pas de pédagogie du tout !

-En effet, Cho, et jusqu'à maintenant, on réglait ce problème en interne, avec des cours de soutien. Ça ne posait pas de problèmes car Rogue restait correct.

Des acquiescements silencieux ponctuèrent l'explication.

-Nous étions tous d'accord ce midi, déclara Pénélope Deauclaire, pour intervenir avant que le professeur Rogue ne fasse une vendetta personnelle.

-Elle a déjà commencé, il n'y a qu'à regarder les points perdus en quatre heures ! Ce n'est pas contre vous, rajouta Roger Davies avec un sourire d'excuse en direction des premières années assis sur les tapis.

-Pas que, il s'en est pris à Kévin pour des raisons ridicules. Justin, de Poufsouffle, faisait pire et il n'a rien eu ! s'exclama Padma, soutenue par Lisa.

-Et il a décidé de s'en prendre à toutes les années ! Jusqu'à maintenant, il était relativement correct avec nous, mais là, on a perdu 40 points en 2 heures ! s'insurgea un troisième année, vite soutenu par les cinquième années qui avaient été également lynchés en fin d'après-midi.

-Oui, acquiesça Davies. 150 points de perdu entre toutes les classes. On est en négatif, pour la première fois en 20 ans !

-Et on a eu que trois jours de cours ! compléta quelqu'un d'autre.

De nombreux murmures parcourus les rangs d'élèves sous le regard fier de leur directeur de Maison. Ses aigles avaient demandé une réunion de leur propre initiative pour protéger la Maison. En retrait, le petit professeur écouta le débat continuer sur des cours de soutien accélérés pour rendre les premières années irréprochables en potions, car les aiglons restaient les principaux concernés. Il donnait son avis quand ses élèves le demandaient, mais sinon, il restait silencieux. Par contre, le cas de Vladmir l'inquiétait plus. Si Severus gardait son attitude bornée, il risquait des ennuis sévères…

Après une bonne heure de débats dans lesquelles passèrent également des remarques plus générales, Flitwick se leva pour conclure cette réunion extraordinaire.

-Avant toutes choses, je suis fier de vous, mes aigles. Vous avez su réagir dès l'apparition de problèmes pour défendre nos aiglons. Vous nous avez aussi prouvé que vous êtes une maison solidaire. Je parlerais au professeur Rogue dès demain pour son attitude. Au moindre problème, vous savez que je suis derrière vous. M. Kemenov, je soulèverais également votre cas et j'espère qu'il sera capable de passer outre votre filiation. D'une manière générale, soyez exemplaire. Ne donnez pas au professeur Rogue l'occasion de remettre en cause votre travail ou votre comportement. Et cela vaut également pour les autres professeurs, n'est-ce pas Miss Turpin ?

Lisa grogna quelque chose sur les chats pleins de puces irritables avant qu'acquiescer sous les rires des serdaigles.

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne soirée, jeunes gens. Quant aux aiglons, je crois qu'il est l'heure pour vous de vous rendre en astronomie. Le professeur Sinistra est au courant pour votre retard, mais n'exagérez pas.

Les serdaigles sourirent en voyant leurs cadets jurer et se précipiter hors de la salle commune pour tenter d'arriver à l'heure. Il leur restait 5 min pour traverser le château.

Rin-chan : Maieuuu ! C'est quoi cet affreux chantage ? Je veux garder le secret moi. Katya arrivera en fanfare dans quelques chapitres, promis, et tu auras enfin tes réponses ! Pour le choixpeau, j'ai eu une petite phase de délires que j'ai décidé de garder. J'assume complétement =)


	9. Chapter 9

Comme d'hab', Harry ne m'appartient pas…

_Je cherche un(e) bêta pour cette fic ! Si vous êtes intéressés, envoyez-moi un MP. Merci =)_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 9 : De nouvelles amitiés. <strong>

-Vlad ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? s'étonna Neville.

L'infirmerie, malgré ses murs blancs et l'odeur aseptisée, restait accueillante et chaleureuse. Le gryffondor attendait cependant avec impatience son autorisation de sortie. Allongé dans un lit aux draps immaculés, vêtu d'un pyjama à carreau, il lisait un livre sur le quidditch à travers les âges, qu'il referma à l'arrivée de son ami. Vladmir s'assit à son chevet et posa un paquet de chocogrenouilles sur les genoux de Neville.

-Et bien, j'ai appris que tu t'étais fait mal en cours de vol et je suis venu voir comment tu allais.

-A part ma fierté personnelle qui a pris un sacré coup pour garder cette image de lourdaud ? Ça va, ricana Neville après avoir vérifié que la sévère infirmière ne laissait pas traîner ses oreilles à proximité de son lit. Mais comment le sais-tu ?

-En deux heures, toute l'école était au courant, sourit Vladmir alors que Neville ouvrait tant bien que mal les chocolats d'une main. Les serpentards étaient satisfaits et les gryffondors furieux. Du coup, Padma est allée à la pêche aux informations auprès de sa sœur. Parvati est une vraie commère.

-Pourquoi ? grimaça Neville en observant son poignet bandé. Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'un étudiant tombe en cours de vol pourtant…

-Non, mais après ta chute, Malefoy a fait son intéressant avec ton rappeltout. Tu l'as perdu en tombant et il s'en est servi comme d'un vif d'or, ce qui n'a pas plu à Wealsey. Ça c'est fini en un concours de paons aériens. Franchement… dit le russe en roulant les yeux face à la bêtise du gryffondor.

-Allez Vlad, Ron est un peu… spontané, mais c'est un bon ami. Mon rappeltout ?

-En miette. Et le bon ami a accepté un duel pour te venger, ce soir, à minuit. Lui et Finnegan contre Malefoy et Crabbe.

-Par Merlin, le con ! s'écria Neville en se redressant, attirant l'attention du dragon de l'infirmerie.

-M. Londubat, surveillez votre langage ! Et vous M. Kemenov, si vous êtes là pour perturber mon patient, la porte est derrière vous !

Les pommettes rouges d'indignation, Mme Pomfresh se dressa devant eux, les mains fermement calées sur ses hanches, sa baguette tenue dans son poing fermé. Neville et Vladmir échangèrent un regard et baissèrent la tête.

-Excusez-nous, Madame, murmurèrent en cœur les deux élèves.

-Je passe pour cette fois, mais je ne veux plus entendre le moindre éclat de voix, vous n'êtes pas seuls !

Effectivement, en suivant son regard, ils virent un lit à l'écart où une poufsouffle était endormie. Les deux garçons promirent de rester calmes et Neville reporta son attention sur l'aigle.

-Explications, grogna-t-il, arrachant un sourire à Vladmir.

-Il semblerait qu'après le cours, Ron est pris à parti Malefoy. Je ne sais pas exactement ce qui s'est dit et je pense que ton accident est la goutte d'eau qui fait déborder le vase. Après tout, leurs familles sont en conflit depuis des générations et tu es son ami. Bref, au final duel ce soir, dans la salle des trophées.

-Malefoy ne s'y rendra jamais.

-Je m'en doute, sourit Vladmir. Il n'a pas fait de promesse sorcière, il n'y a donc pas de duel officiel.

Neville le regarda, les yeux ronds.

-Mais par le caleçon de Merlin, comment fais-tu pour toujours tout savoir dans ce foutu château ?

-Je n'ai aucun mérite, dit Vlad en haussant les épaules. Granger les a entendus et comme j'étais à côté d'elle alors qu'elle fulminait dans la bibliothèque, je n'ai eu qu'à tendre l'oreille pour avoir les tenants et les aboutissants. Elle est énervée à l'idée de perdre des points s'ils se font attraper.

-Elle n'a pas tort, c'est grâce à elle qu'on remplit notre sablier. Ron et Seamus ont tendance à en faire perdre et ne parlons pas des jumeaux Weasley.

Neville soupira en se frottant le poignet.

-Je vais essayer de l'arrêter ce soir. Mais j'ai peur qu'il ne veille pas…

-Si tu veux, je vous attendrai à la salle des trophées.

Neville eut un sourire et acquiesça… C'est ainsi que Vlad se retrouva à attendre les gryffondors, tranquillement assis sur une étagère en verre à minuit moins cinq. Il balançait négligemment des jambes, observant les nombreux trophées et médailles de la salle plongée dans la pénombre, quand il vit arriver Ron et Seamus, suivi de Neville et Hermione.

-Bon sang, Kemenov, qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? s'exclama Seamus alors qu'il cherchait Drago du regard.

-Baisse d'un ton, l'Irlandais, soupira Vladmir en sautant souplement pour atterrir devant eux. Je suis là pour vous annoncer que Malefoy ne viendra pas.

-Ce foutu fils à papa n'a pas le moindre courage, cracha Ron.

-Non, il est juste malin, soupira Vlad. Neville a du te l'expliquer, mais vous autres gryffondors êtes un peu bornés. Au fait, Granger, qu'est-ce que tu fais là, ce n'est pas ton genre de violer le règlement… rajouta-t-il en se tournant vers la jeune fille à la crinière de lion.

-Ces deux abrutis n'ont pas voulu écouter. J'ai essayé de les empêcher de sortir, puis on a trouvé Neville à l'extérieur, qui avait oublié le mot-de-passe. Il a essayé de les dissuader à son tour, mais rien à faire, aussi bornés que des mules !On est retrouvé embarqué dans ce bateau contre notre grès !

Vladmir était impressionné par le débit de paroles de la jeune gryffondor. Elle avait sorti son explication sans la moindre pose, en regardant les deux responsables. Si un regard pouvait tuer, nul doute que Ronald et Seamus seraient morts avant d'avoir pu quitter la salle commune des rouge et or. Finalement, son appartenance à Gryffondor était plus évidente maintenant qu'il l'avait vu aussi véhémente.

-Putain explique-toi Kemenov ! Où est Malefoy ?

Vladmir tourna un visage froid vers le jeune garçon au sang chaud.

-Ecoute-moi bien Finnigan. Si tu continues à faire autant de bruit qu'un scrout surpris, Rusard va rappliquer plus vite qu'un vif d'or. Donc baisse d'un ton par Merlin ! Et Malefoy est intelligent. Sans promesse de duel, ce combat est caduc. Vous devriez tous les deux le savoir !

-Malefoy n'est donc pas obligé de venir, murmura discrètement Neville. Il peut même…

-Cherche ma belle, cherche…

-… prévenir Rusard, compléta Vladmir en un murmure. Il secoua les deux duellistes et fit signe à Hermione de se reprendre avant d'indiquer la seconde porte de la salle. En silence, ils se dépêchèrent de quitter la pièce, évitant de juste le concierge. Rusard venait de rentrer par l'entrée opposée, encourageant sa chatte, Miss Teigne, à retrouver les fautifs.

D'un pas vif, le petit groupe s'engagea dans un long couloir à l'aspect médiéval où des dizaines d'armures tournaient la tête sur leur passage, les suivants silencieusement de la tête. L'impression était terriblement angoissante et Seamus finit par pousser un cri de terreur lorsqu'une ombre bougea devant lui. Rusard, immédiatement attiré par le bruit, les prit en chasse à travers le château et ils se séparèrent d'un commun accord. Neville partit avec Vlad et Hermione d'un côté tandis que les deux autres gryffondors s'enfuyaient dans la direction opposée.

-Les idiots, soupira Neville en les voyant se précipiter directement vers leur salle commune. C'est le premier itinéraire que va regarder Rusard.

Hermione hocha la tête et tira de sa poche un plan de l'école alors qu'ils se glissaient dans une alcôve pour éviter de se retrouver en vue dans le couloir.

Un caquètement sinistre fit écho dans les couloirs, suivi d'un cri à proximité et de rires moqueurs.

-On dirait…

-Peeves, murmura Vladmir. Il a trouvé Ron et Seamus il semblerait. Il faut qu'on parte d'ici.

-Les escaliers, murmura Hermione en pointant la carte de sa baguette pour qu'elle affiche l'itinéraire le plus rapide. Avec un peu de chance, ils nous mèneront à l'étage de notre salle commune. Par contre Kemenov, je ne sais pas où est la salle des serdaigles.

-Ne t'inquiète pas Granger, sourit Vlad, je me débrouillerais.

Rejoindre rapidement les escaliers ne fut pas un problème… ne pas se faire repérer non plus… par contre, se retrouver sans savoir comment grâce aux escaliers magiques dans un couloir interdit était plus problématique. Et les deux sang-purs, habitués aux alarmes magiques, se tendirent. Les vibrations de l'air étaient caractéristiques, ils venaient d'en déclencher une.

-Il faut filer, et le plus rapidement possible, murmura Neville alors que Vladmir éteignait sa baguette magique pour les plonger dans le noir.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe encore ? gémit Hermione.

-On a allumé une alarme en passant la porte du couloir. Et ce foutu escalier ne veut pas revenir.

Un pas rapide retentit devant eux et la lueur vacillante d'une lanterne apparut à l'angle du couloir. Jurant en silence, Hermione tira sa baguette et la pointa sur la porte la plus proche d'eux.

-Alohomora !

Un léger déclic et ils poussèrent la porte avant de la refermer de justesse. Collés à la porte, ils entendirent quelqu'un, vraisemblablement Rusard, passer et pester contre sa malchance. Il avait raté les gryffondors suite au déclenchement de l'alarme et maintenant il perdait la trace des intrus… Après quelques secondes, ils se tournèrent vers Hermione, qui essayait d'attirer silencieusement leur attention depuis le début. Et ils se figèrent.

-Un cerbère, gémit Neville. Je hais ces chiens !

Au milieu de la salle, un immense chien à trois têtes les regardaient en montrant des crocs plus qu'impressionnants. Les six yeux de la bête les fixaient avec une lueur affamée et de la bave coulait allègrement de ses museaux.

-Vlad, tu chantes bien ? murmura Neville.

-Comme une sirène hors de l'eau, souffla le russe en restant immobile.

-Mione ?

-Je ne sais pas quel son fait une sirène hors de l'eau, mais je dirais pareil, trembla la jeune lionne en tentant de faire de l'humour alors qu'un grognement menaçant jaillissait des gorges du molosse.

-Que diriez-vous d'un repli stratégique ?

-Maintenant ! s'exclama Vladmir en s'écartant de la porte avec Hermione pour que Neville l'ouvre. Ils fuirent rapidement alors que les aboiements résonnaient dans le couloir. Après une nouvelle course à travers le château, ils atteignirent une intersection bien connue de Vladmir.

-Kemenov, merci, souffla Hermione.

-Je n'ai rien fait, s'étonna Vlad.

-Si. Elle jeta un regard à Neville. Avec toi, Neville est plus… sûr de lui et c'est grâce à vous deux que nous n'avons pas été pris.

Neville eut un petit sourire qui parut timide alors qu'il se retenait de rire de vive voix. Il ne se le permettrait pas avant d'arriver à leur salle commune.

-Au fait, j'ai rêvé, ou il y avait une trappe sous le cerbère ? demanda Hermione.

-Non, je l'ai également vu, soupira Vladmir. Il garde quelque chose…

Et la lueur dans les yeux de la lionne l'amusa. Une lueur de curiosité, une soif de connaissance… Elle était à la fois lionne et aigle. Courage et intelligente. C'est sur cette constatation qu'ils se séparèrent.

Au final, hormis la découverte d'un chien à trois têtes dans le château, le premier mois de cours s'était déroulé sans trop d'accrocs. Enfin, si Vlad oubliait le comportement de Severus Rogue et le mépris de Minerva McGonagall. Heureusement, son directeur de Maison était intervenu et le premier n'enlevait pas de points à tout-va comme il semblait se délecter de faire avec les lions. Il avait également réussi à faire rentrer dans le cerveau obtus du maître de potions son patronyme.

-Tu ne dois pas retrouver Londubat aux serres ? s'étonna Kévin, assis sur son lit. C'était un samedi matin et le château était d'un calme olympien alors que la plupart des élèves paressaient pour se remettre de la semaine de cours.

-Si, mais seulement dans une demi-heure.

Son amitié pour Neville s'était renforcée suite au duel avorté. Il appréciait également Hermione, plus discrète et terriblement intelligente, mais s'en méfiait pour cette même raison. Ils n'avaient plus évoqué le cerbère, mais il se doutait qu'il gardait que ce qui avait disparu de Gringott's. Ne restait plus qu'à savoir de quoi il s'agissait et pourquoi quelqu'un cherchait à s'en emparer.

Sortant de ses pensées, Vlad regarda avec un sourire amusé Sasha qui sifflait de bonheur sous les doigts experts du petit brun. Elle avait été ravie de voir que Kévin essayait d'apprendre le fourchelangue après avoir promis à Vladmir de garder son don secret. L'apprentissage était laborieux, mais il arrivait maintenant à distinguer les différents sifflements et à prononcer quelques mots maladroits. Laissant son petit serpent à la garde de son ami, Vladmir attrapa son sac.

-Bon, j'y vais, on se retrouve à la Grande-Salle ce soir ? demanda-t-il.

-Ok, à tout' !

Depuis le cerbère, Neville et Vladmir cherchaient à avoir une discussion sérieuse, mais avaient été interrompus à chaque fois. Le russe espérait bien la mener à bout aujourd'hui. Il parcourut rapidement le dédale des couloirs du château avant de passer la grande porte pour prendre le chemin des serres. Il observa quelques instants les spectaculaires dômes de verre du royaume de Pomona Chourave, professeur de botanique, avant de se diriger vers la plus petite. Vlad y entra vivement, faisant sursauter Neville qui rougit un peu avant de voir de qui il s'agissait. Le petit garçon maladroit et timide se métamorphosa immédiatement, se redressant et relevant la tête avec assurance.

-Salut Vlad, prêt à tailler des Rosiers Sanglants ?

-Heu… non ! répondit Vlad en regardant les rangées de rosiers aux épines acérées et entièrement monochromes, d'un pourpre assez spectaculaire.

-Allez, ô héritier des Potter, montrez votre courage face à dame nature ! ricana Neville.

-Je ne suis qu'un pauvre serdaigle, beaucoup plus porté sur l'observation et la réflexion que l'action irréfléchie propre aux gryffondors ! s'exclama théâtralement Vladmir en lui tendant un sécateur. A vous l'honneur, noble héritier !

Neville haussa un sourcil amusé avant de prendre l'outil de ses mains gantées. Ils échangèrent un sourire complice et Vladmir s'installa sur un des tabourets de cours pour regarder son ami tailler les rosiers, qui dardaient de longues épines en réponse.

Après quelques minutes de silence, le serdaigle leva sa baquette et murmura quelques mots à la consonance rugueuse, légèrement différente du russe. Son accent, généralement discret, ressortit fortement. Neville, sans le regarder, se figea une fraction de secondes avant de reprendre son occupation de manière décontractée. Mais Vladmir, en rangeant sa baguette magique, pouvait voir la soudaine tension dans ses épaules.

-Tu maîtrises une magie interdite, constata d'une voix neutre Neville. C'est risqué.

-La magie noire est parfaitement légale dans mon pays et étant un ressortissant russe, je suis en droit de la pratiquer. Les détecteurs restent donc silencieux. Et les arts sombres sont beaucoup plus efficaces pour les protections.

-Ils nécessitent toujours un paiement.

-Je sais.

-Quelle est son utilité ? demanda Neville après un long silence.

-Notre discussion restera secrète. Si quelqu'un nous écoute, il n'entendra qu'une discussion sur les plantes. Si quelqu'un nous voit, il ne percevra que toi taillant des rosiers.

-La puissance nécessaire…

-Ton don naturel est la botanique, Neville, soupira Vlad, le mien, la magie noire et le combat, ce que vous appelez vulgairement défense contre les forces du mal.

Neville suspendit son geste et tourna la tête vers le jeune russe. Ses yeux luisaient de colère.

-Je n'aime pas la magie noire, Potter.

Ils se fusillèrent du regard quelques minutes, puis Vladmir quitta son masque de glace, qu'il avait revêtu inconsciemment, et soupira en se passant une main dans ses cheveux.

-Je sais, Neville, mais cette catégorie de magie ne sert pas qu'à faire du mal.

-L'avada kedavra est un sort mortel. Le frigus intenseum. Le mille acus. Le... le doloris..

-L'avada est un sort fait pour tuer, je suis d'accord. Certains sorts sont également faits pour blesser. Mais le frigus inteseum est à l'origine un sort ménager pour conserver indéfiniment les denrées, d'origine scandinave. Le mille aiguille est chinois, prévu pour l'acuponcture traditionnelle. Le doloris… je sais ce que tu as perdu à cause de lui, Nev, mais il était à l'origine prévu pour lutter contre les arrêts cardiaques. Ce n'est pas le sort qui est sombre, c'est l'intention du sorcier.

Neville se tourna vers lui et Vladmir fit mine de ne pas remarquer la brillance soudaine des yeux bleus du jeune garçon en face de lui. Ce dernier baissa son sécateur.

-Comment sais-tu ?

-Cela fait parti des choses que nous devions discuter…

Vladmir se tut et le regarda s'asseoir en face de lui. Ils allaient enfin pouvoir mener à bien cette fameuse discussion.

-On va faire quelque chose, murmura Neville, je pose une question, tu réponds, puis à ton tour.

-Un droit de veto, si nous ne voulons pas répondre, acquiesça Vladmir.

-Comment sais-tu ?

-Ma tante s'est renseignée sur toi et ton histoire, malgré les nombreuses zones d'ombre de ta famille. Tu m'intrigues beaucoup, Nev, en jouant ce rôle à la perfection. Pourquoi d'ailleurs ?

Neville le regarda, son hésitation visible. Répondre le rendrait vulnérable. Se taire briserait la nouvelle amitié entre eux.

-Ma famille a beaucoup de secrets, comme tu l'as si bien dit, répondit-il finalement. Cette apparence est à la fois une protection et une tactique dans l'échiquier politique britannique. Je vois et j'entends beaucoup de choses car les adultes me pensent naïf et maladroit. Tu connais la chanson. On est jeune, mais on vit dans ce monde depuis notre naissance… Les faux semblants sont ancrés en nous. Qui est ta tante ?

-Katya Annapovna Kemenov. Elle travaille dans le journalisme international et à de nombreux contacts dans la plupart des pays. Elle n'est pas connue car elle s'occupe surtout de trouver les renseignements et les sujets intéressants dans l'ombre.

Neville fronça les sourcils.

-Ne me mens pas, Vlad.

-Ce n'est pas un mensonge.

Neville le regarda puis soupira en s'excusant d'un signe de tête. Il avait mal posé sa question et il sentait que le jeune russe avait répondu la vérité. Ce n'était toutefois pas celle qu'il attendait…

-Tu connais bien Drago Malefoy ?

L'héritier des Londubat fixa son regard sur les mains de Vladmir qui jouaient négligemment dans le tas de terre entre eux. Drago Malefoy…

-Un peu. Je l'ai rencontré lors des bals annuels et des fêtes sang-pures. Mais je sais beaucoup de choses sur son père et je suis curieux de voir s'il va en suivre les traces. Ce n'est pas un bon chemin… Quel est ton lien avec _ce_ signe ?

Neville montrait le délicat motif que le russe traçait dans la terre. Vladmir se contenta de soulever lentement sa chemise, dévoilant deux tatouages sur sa hanche. Un poignard croisant une baguette sur un cercle et, juste en dessous, un flocon de neige stylisé surmonté d'une couronne.

-Je suis un prince la branche d'Europe de l'est.

Neville sourit et se leva à son tour en dénudant son épaule. Sur sa peau, brillant d'un éclat noir, les mêmes poignards et baguettes surplombaient une feuille de chêne. Un sourire identique s'étira sur les lèvres des deux garçons.

-Je croyais la branche britannique morte ? finit par souffler Vladmir.

-C'est complexe, mais… Purée, on ne peut pas être tranquilles une petite heure dans ce château ! grogna soudain Neville alors qu'il en regardait dehors.

Vlad pivota et jura en apercevant le professeur Rogue derrière un Kévin visiblement apeuré qui toquait à la porte. D'un geste, Neville baissa sa manche et attrapa son sécateur. Il retourna à ses rosiers alors que Vladmir effaçait vivement le signe dans la terre, avant d'agiter sa baguette en murmurant quelques mots.

La porte s'ouvrit et Kévin se précipita à l'intérieur, suivi par un professeur de très mauvaise humeur. Il jeta un regard dégoûté à Neville, plongé dans son rôle d'élève terrifié puis grimaça en se tournant vers le serdaigle.

-M. Kemenov, le directeur souhaite vous voir pour des problèmes liés à votre tutorat.

Vladmir hocha la tête, le visage vide de la moindre émotion.

-Bien monsieur. J'irais dès que j'aurais fini ce devoir de Botanique.

Rogue émit un son clairement méprisant avant de quitter la serre dans une volée de capes noires sans rajouter un mot. Il avait accompli sa mission et ne jugeait pas nécessaire de rester plus longtemps qu'il ne le faillait.

-Décidément, il aime un peu trop le théâtre, soupira Neville en posant son sécateur. Tutorat, Vlad ? Rassure-moi, Dumbledore n'est pas ton tuteur ?

-Malheureusement si. Magique…

Neville afficha un visage désolé, jusqu'à que Vlad sourit narquoisement.

-Du moins, officiellement.

-Euh… c'est quoi cette histoire de tuteur… magique ?

Les deux nobles se tournèrent vers Kévin, qui avait écouté leur petite discussion. Vladmir lui expliqua rapidement. La tutelle légale concernait les questions d'ordre quotidiennes. Le tuteur était responsable de l'éducation et la formation du jeune sorcier. La tutelle magique n'était envisageable que pour les nobles. Le tuteur, de famille noble ou sang-pur, avait la responsabilité des devoirs sorciers associés au statut nobiliaire.

-Dans mon cas, mon tuteur magique gère le siège de la famille Potter au Magenmagot, ainsi que les voûtes familiales. Je n'ai accès qu'à mon compte étudiant.

Neville grimaça à nouveau alors que Kévin les regardait avec stupeur.

-Mais… pourquoi ta tante n'est-elle pas ta tutrice magique ?

-C'est compliqué, soupira Vladmir. Mais au final le directeur est mon tuteur magique. Je pense qu'il veut me voir pour une problématique précise. Il est tenu de m'informer des décisions majeures qu'il prend, même si en raison de mon âge je n'ai pas mon mot à dire.

Neville roula des yeux discrètement derrière Kévin, franchement amusé. Le gryffondor avait parfaitement compris que Vladmir avait son mot à dire dans les décisions de ses voûtes familiales et probablement sur son siège au Magenmagot. Il avait le titre de Lord, même s'il était considéré comme trop jeune pour intervenir au sein de la vénérable institution magique. Il ne pourrait occuper son siège qu'à ses 15 ans.

-Au fait Neville ! s'exclama le serdaigle en se tournant vers lui, coupant les réflexions du griffon. Pourquoi t'es tellement différent avec Vlad et moi qu'avec les autres ?

Le gryffondor restait bouche-bée devant la question inattendue et pourtant parfaitement compréhensible du serdaigle. Mais que répondre, à part que Kévin était tellement spontané qu'il lui était impossible de conserver son rôle de garçon maladroit et timide à ses côtés ?

-Il est timide et ne se dévoile qu'aux bons amis.

Neville remercia l'intervention de Vlad d'un signe de tête tout en fermant la serre.

-Au fait, j'ai croisé Rogy alors que j'allais prendre le thé chez un ami, vous m'accompagnez ? dit le petit serdaigle en changeant soudain de sujet, les entraînant vers la Forêt Interdite.

-Un ami ?

-Oui, Hagrid, le garde-chasse ! Je ne savais pas que c'était un géant !

-Par sa mère, s'amusa Neville en remontant les allées du parc pour rejoindre la cabane pittoresque en lisière de la Forêt Interdite. Vladmir l'avait souvent admiré de loin, appréciant sa beauté rustique en contraste avec l'imposante architecture gothique de l'école. Il lui rappelait dans sa simplicité les maisons paysannes de chez lui. Le géant barbu se tenait devant l'entrée, jouant avec un molosse affable qui aboya vivement dès qu'il les repéra, avant de fuser vers Kévin, sautant autour de lui pour jouer. Le garde-chasse attrapa son chien afin de le calmer et les salua amicalement.

-Je vous présente Neville et...

-Harry !

Sans qu'il n'ait le temps de comprendre, Vlad se retrouva collé contre un torse velu à l'odeur suspecte et à moitié écrasé par la puissante étreinte du géant. Il tenta de parler, mais, coincé comme il l'était, aucun son ne passait.

-Heu, Hagrid ? Je crois que vous l'étouffez, constata Neville.

Vladmir se fit relâcher délicatement et prit le temps de reprendre sa respiration avant de soulager Hagrid, visible mortifié et prit de panique à l'idée de lui avoir fait du mal.

-Pas de problème, Monsieur, je suis toujours vivant et en un seul morceau, dit Vlad en souriant.

-Tu ressembles tellement à ton père, soupira le géant. J'avais l'impression de revoir James à ton âge. Bien qu'il n'ait pas les cheveux longs et disciplinés comme les tiens, Harry, compléta-t-il en passant une immense main affectueuse dans les cheveux corbeaux du russe.

Vlad pesta en renouant le lien de cuir qui retenait son catogan et sourit doucement à géant.

-Merci Hagrid, mais par contre, j'ai changé de nom donc…

Le géant lui présenta à nouveau des excuses et Vlad réussit à comprendre qu'il l'avait connu nourrisson et qu'il avait du mal à l'appeler Vladmir quand il le revoyait bébé dans les bras de Lily. Le géant passa ainsi l'heure du thé à leur raconter des anecdotes du temps de leurs parents, à la plus grande joie de Neville et Harry, mais aussi à leur plus grande surprise.

-Vous n'êtes pas au courant ? s'étonna finalement Hagrid après qu'il leur ait appris que leurs parents respectifs étaient de très bon amis.

-Au courant de quoi ? releva Kévin, le seul à sembler apprécier les biscuits secs du géant, qu'il faisait tremper plusieurs minutes dans son thé avant de les croquer.

-Mais… Alice était la marraine de Vladmir et Lily celle de Neville !

Neville s'étrangla avec son thé, alors que Vladmir restait de marbre, bien qu'en son for intérieur, la phrase repassait en boucle.

-C'est pour ça que je suis si heureux de voir que vous vous entendez si bien tous les deux. Vous auriez surement été élevés comme des frères si vos parents n'étaient…

-Comment… comment ce fait-il que personne ne soit au courant ?

-Et bien… je pense que c'est lié à la guerre. Les temps n'étaient pas surs et Lily et Alice ont décidé de garder vos liens secrets. Quelques personnes de confiance étaient au courant au cas où ils… Hagrid ne put finir sa phrase à nouveau, peiné.

-Pourquoi alors Vlad n'est pas allé vivre chez Neville à la mort de ses parents ?

La question, portée par la curiosité de Kévin laissa un silence lourd et douloureux. Neville avait les yeux brillants, Vladmir regardait le plafond en soupirant et Hagrid… Hagrid pleurait cette fois à chaudes larmes.

-Mes parents sont à Ste Mangouste. Ils sont en état de mort cérébrale suite à l'usage prolongé d'un sort de torture sur eux, déclara doucement Neville.

Cette annonce plomba l'ambiance et la visite chez Hagrid se termina rapidement avec une promesse de repasser. Sur le chemin du retour, Vladmir se souvient soudain de sa convocation chez le directeur. C'est donc le pas lourd qu'il se dirigea vers le bureau de Dumbledore, abandonnant derrière lui Neville et Kévin désolé de sa bourde. Il prit le temps d'arriver devant la gargouille, soupirant en réalisant qu'il n'avait pas le mot de passe.

-Pourriez-vous signaler au directeur que Vladmir Kemenov est là pour son rendez-vous ?

La gargouille inclina imperceptiblement la tête avant de reprendre sa posture figée. Quelques secondes après, elle pivotait pour dévoiler le fameux escalier en colimaçon. Vladmir soupira à nouveau en arrivant devant la porte. Il ferma les yeux, composant son visage de mort et leva la main pour frapper.

-Entre, Vladmir, lui répondit-on alors qu'il avait à peine effleuré le lourd panneau de bois, qui s'ouvrit devant lui.

Le jeune russe entra, amenant avec lui le froid de son pays et de sa magie. La pièce, chaleureuse, perdit quelques degrés alors qu'il s'asseyait face au directeur pour une deuxième rencontre. Mais, aujourd'hui, aucun choixpeau ou phénix. Juste un directeur et son élève. Un tuteur et son pupille. Les yeux bleus pétillaient comme à son habitude alors qu'ils se dévisageaient. Une fois de plus, Vlad sentit son esprit être effleuré, mais il rejeta l'intrus sans la moindre douceur, lui envoyant une claque mentale brutale. Dumbledore sursauta, son visage perdant sa bonhomie habituelle pour se faire plus sombre. Vladmir lui avait déjà donné un premier avertissement, le second venait de tomber.

-La prochaine fois, monsieur le directeur, je ne serais pas aussi gentil, annonça-t-il platement.

Albus Dumbledore croisa lentement ses mains devant lui, renonçant à son visage de gentil grand-père. Ses traits se firent durs et ses yeux pétillèrent, mais qu'une lueur bien différente, plus calculatrice.

-Je t'ai convoqué, Vladmir, car j'ai pris le temps de regarder la tenue de tes comptes. Je suis dans l'obligation de te tenir informer de mes décisions, bien qu'à ton âge, tu sois un peu jeune pour en comprendre la nécessité.

-Je dispose d'une excellente conseillère, monsieur le directeur, qui pourra me dire le bien fondé de vos actions.

-Oui, cette fameuse Katya Kemenov, acquiesça Dumbledore. J'aimerais d'ailleurs la rencontrer pour parler de ton avenir.

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi vous devez la rencontrer, monsieur. Vous gérez deux aspects différents.

-J'ai plusieurs raisons de vouloir rencontrer ta… tante ?

-Dites-les moi, et je les lui communiquerai, répondit Vladmir sans confirmer. Libre à elle d'accepter de vous rencontrer par la suite.

-Bien… Déjà, j'aimerais comprendre comment elle a pu t'adopter alors que je t'ai confié à la garde de ta tante maternelle.

Vladmir haussa un sourcil moqueur, seul signe de son amusement et de sa colère. Il ne considérait pas que déposer un nourrisson au pas d'une porte soit une manière de confier la garde d'un enfant. Surtout si ladite tante haïssait la magie et tout ce qui s'y liait. Il se souvenait parfaitement de sa réaction en le voyant, avec Katya. Il avait souhaitait la rencontrer – elle faisait après tout parti de sa famille – et en quelques minutes, avait subi plus d'insultes que dans toute sa courte vie. Oui, sa tante le haïssait…

-Je peux répondre à ça, monsieur le Directeur. Vous m'avez confié à ma tante maternelle, qui s'est empressé de me mettre à l'orphelinat avant de m'oublier. J'ai été adopté presque immédiatement par Katya, qui connaissait bien mes parents.

Dumbledore le fusilla du regard, cherchant la vérité. Après quelques minutes, il considéra que cette information était véridique. Après tout, Pétunia avec assurer à Hagrid qu'elle n'avait jamais eu Harry sous sa garde. Vlad eut un sourire mental en le voyant avaler ce semi-mensonge. Katya l'avait récupéré par l'intermédiaire de Sergei à l'instant même où Dumbledore l'avait abandonné devant le perron de Pétunia.

-J'aimerais ensuite la rencontrer pour parler de ton éducation sorcière. Il faut que tu connaisses le monde où tu vis pour être prêt à gérer tes obligations sociales quand tu seras majeur.

Vladmir ne répondit pas, se contentant de la dévisager en silence. Il était pourtant évident qu'il connaissait le monde sorcier. Le directeur semblait vouloir détourner la conversation de son but original.

-Et pour en revenir à mes comptes, monsieur le directeur ?

Dumbledore grimaça discrètement en posant une main sur un dossier épais, probablement ses relevés de comptes.

-J'ai constaté une irrégularité sur tes comptes. Je donnais une pension à tes tuteurs, les Dursley, qui est encaissée tous les mois…

-Oui, par ma tante. Le libellé de la transaction est « tuteur légal ». Il s'agit de Katya, donc elle reçoit cette pension.

Et fini sur mon compte étudiant... compléta mentalement Vladmir sans le préciser au directeur. Il n'appréciait pas la tournure de la conservation, bien qu'il s'y soit attendu.

-Comment ce fait-il que je ne sois pas au courant ?

-Je ne sais pas, mentit effrontément Vladmir. Il faut voir avec les gobelins.

Une fois de plus, Dumbledore l'observa avec attention, cherchant la moindre trace de mensonge une fois de plus.

-Est-ce tout, Monsieur ?

-Non, Vladmir. Je vais prélever une certaine somme dans la voûte des Potter pour remettre en état un des manoirs de ta famille.

-Pour quelle raison ? Les elfes de maison de ma famille sont parfaitement capables de mener cette tâche, dit Vladmir, suspicieux. De plus, j'ai le temps de voir venir la fin de Poudlard avant de m'installer en Angleterre.

-Effectivement, mais cette demeure sera présente pour t'accueillir si tu souhaites rester pendant tes vacances.

Vladmir ne répondit pas, pensif. Il doutait que cet argent serve remettre à neuf un de ses domaines, où alors, une petite partie. Et pourquoi souhaitait-il le voir en Angleterre ? Il devait contacter sa tante et Gringott's.

-Quelle somme ?

-150 000 gallions.

-Vous vous moquez de moi ? s'insurgea Vladmir. Je peux acheter un manoir dans la banlieue magique de Londres avec cette somme !

-Je suis tenu de te signaler les dépenses faites et les raisons, claqua Dumbledore, mais non de te les justifier.

-Et ce tout, Monsieur ? répéta Vladmir, les mâchoires serrées. Le directeur avait raison, il n'avait pas à justifier ses actions devant lui.

-En effet, Vladmir. Je te souhaite un bon samedi après-midi.

Vladmir retint de se dire qu'à cause de lui il était définitivement pourri. En deux rencontres, il sortait des deux rencontres complètement furieux. Il s'empressa regagner son dortoir pour y rédiger deux lettres. En quelques mots, il récapitula l'entretien et y joint ses souvenirs, avant de foncer vers la volière de l'école.

-Tu as l'air inquiet.

Vladmir sursauta et Hedwige, qui tendait sa patte pour qu'il puisse attacher ses lettres, hulula de mécontentement.

-Bon sang, Neville, ne me fait pas de frayeur comme ça, grogna Vladmir en frottant sa main que sa chouette venait de pincer.

Neville s'adossa sur la porte de la voilière, seul espace vierge de saleté et attendit qu'Hedwige s'envole.

-Alors ?

-Le directeur manigance quelque chose avec mes comptes donc oui, ça m'inquiète… soupira Vladmir. Au fait, que fais-tu pour Halloween ?

* * *

><p>Rin-chan : Heu… oui chef ! J'me relis et je continue ! Et oouuuuiiii, je suis douée pour répondre à moitié, c'est ma vengeance pour ton chantage éhonté ;-) Katya arrive, mais pourquoi, comment, je garde mon secret, tu peux me torturer, je resterais muette comme une tombe =P Sinon je pense avoir remédié à la présence de Neville dans ce chapitre, les vampires… pas encore mais ils sont au programme =). Et je suis heureuse de voir que cette histoire d'inspire pleins de délires ^^<p> 


	10. Chapter 10

Alors… le cap des 100 reviews et des 10 000 vues de passer. Que dire que je n'ai pas déjà formulé ? Donc, encore une fois, merci à toutes et à tous de me suivre =)

**Russe**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 10 : Les gouttes qui font déborder le vase<strong>

Vladmir se réveilla comme toujours bien trop tôt à son goût, avec un poids étrange sur le ventre. Une odeur de citrouille flottait dans l'air, signe qu'Halloween était là, mais cela n'expliquait pas la présence sur lui. Ouvrant un œil discret, il aperçut dans la pénombre de ses rideaux tirés une forme indéterminée.

-Bon sang, Vlad, j'ai cru que tu ne te réveillerais jamais !

Le russe se redressa soudain en attrapant sa baguette et la masse dégringola sur les genoux avec un petit couinement de surprise. Un tremolo amusé salua la chute de la chose et Vladmir grommela en créant une petite boule de feu flottant au-dessus de sa tête. Il espérait surtout qu'il ne s'agissait pas de l'être auquel il pensait. Raté…

Sur ses genoux, André se contorsionnait pour se remettre d'aplomb en pestant, sous le regard amusé de son ami phénix, tranquillement perché sur le montant du lit. Vladmir attrapa la calotte et replaça correctement le choixpeau sur ses genoux.

-Je ne sais pas si tu dors, André, mais j'ai besoin de sommeil et tu me réveilles à… 4h ? Je vais te cramer la pointe, grogna Vladmir en tendant la baguette vers le fautif.

-Ehh, protesta vivement André, je viens te prévenir des magouilles de notre bon directeur !

-Je les connais, soupira Vlad. Il veut financer un Q.G pour une organisation illégale dans un de mes manoirs en le dotant des protections maximales et d'un fidelitas. Gringott's à bloquer l'argent à ma demande le temps de Katya monte un bon dossier pour l'envoyer devant le Magenmagot.

-Heureux que tu sois au courant, soupira André, mais ce n'est pas la seule chose…

Vladmir grogna et ajusta ses oreillers pour se caler confortablement. Fumseck vint immédiatement se percher sur son épaule, quémandant des caresses d'un doux piaillement.

-Veux-tu les nouvelles amusantes d'abord ou les désespérantes ? s'enquit l'entité magique.

-Commence par les sympas. Je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir les apprécier dans le cas contraire.

-Il a cherché des renseignements sur ta tante. Deux fois. Il a d'abord envoyé un petit escroc du nom de Mondingus Fletcher en Russie. Au fait, je ne savais pas que tu étais apparenté aux tsars…

-Les Kemenov sont une branche cousine des Romanov. A la mort de Nicolas II et de l'ensemble de la famille royale, les Kemenov sont devenus héritiers de la Russie impériale par droit du sang.

-C'est pour ça que ton statut d'héritier des Kemenov est mis en avant à chaque fois ? Par les Fondateurs, tu es « juste » l'héritier de l'Empire de Russie !

Vladmir eut un sourire pâle.

-Pas vraiment. Quelqu'un d'autre est mieux placé que moi dans une hypothétique réhabilitation de la cour impériale et ce malgré mon adoption par le sang.

Le choixpeau resta quelques instants silencieux devant l'énormité de la révélation, son esprit magique surchauffant. Il y avait une différence entre appartenir de loin à une famille impériale et en être un héritier direct. Vladmir Vassilievitch Kemenov était d'un sang plus noble que tous les sorciers d'Angleterre réunis.

-Dumbledore a compris ce fait ? s'inquiéta soudain Vladmir.

Le jeune russe ne préférait même pas imaginer ce que tenterait le directeur s'il apprenait son ascendance réelle.

-Non, il sait juste que les Kemenov forment une maison sorcière de sang noble. Par contre, il est furieux car Fletcher devait fouiller ta demeure familiale. Il est revenu il y a quelques jours aussi blanc qu'un fantôme avec des histoires de vampires. Un certain… Sergei ?

-Sergei est un peu le chef des gardes de la maison Kemenov.

-Sergei… comme dans Sergei Dimitrovitch Pokhastovine, le chef de clan de St Pétersbourg ?

-Décidément, tu sais beaucoup de choses, pour un chapeau cloîtré à Poudlard, s'étonna Vlad. Oui, c'est lui.

-Allons Vlad, il est cité dans ton livre de Défense contre les forces du mal ! C'est un des plus vieux chefs de clan de Russie quand même...

Vladmir haussa les épaules, se souvenant du passage sur « Sergei le sanglant ». Mais il n'avait pas fait le rapprochement. Les images le représentant étaient éloignées de la vérité et il était décrit comme un vampire solitaire. A l'opposé de la réalité. Mais bon, la défense contre les forces du mal enseignée à Poudlard était juste… affligeante.

-Bref, Bubus n'était pas content. Il a donc envoyé des mercenaires peut après Mondingus. Il n'a plus aucune nouvelle depuis qu'ils sont arrivés à St Pétersbourg, reprit la vénérable entité.

-Je doute qu'il en ait, Sergei n'apprécie pas les mercenaires. Ils ont dû finir en casse-croûte et les corps dans la Neva. Elle va bientôt gelée, ils ne réapparaîtront qu'au printemps.

Le Choixpeau frémit à l'idée de corps flottants sous la glace dans le fleuve de St Pétersbourg, bleus de froid, partiellement mangés par des poissons mais malgré tout conservés par les températures glaciales. Les Kemenov gardaient jalousement leurs secrets, et ce de la manière la plus radicale qu'il soit.

-Et les mauvaises nouvelles ? murmura Vladmir après quelques minutes, un air las sur son visage encore juvénile qui fit soupirer l'entité magique.

-Dumbledore demande ta tutelle légale en plus de ta tutelle magique, murmura André.

Vladmir resta quelques secondes immobiles, figé par la surprise. Puis son visage se glaça, ses yeux verts prenant une lueur métallique effrayante. Il serra les dents, ses mâchoires blanchissant sous la pression et ses poings chiffonnèrent les draps.

-Fumseck, puis-je te demander un service mon ami ? demanda-t-il, crispé, sans regarder l'oiseau.

Le phénix acquiesça en frottant son aile sur les joues du jeune russe, qui se leva vivement pour rejoindre à pas de loup son bureau. Malgré sa fureur, Kévin dormait comme un bienheureux, les rideaux ouverts comme toujours, et Vladmir ne souhaitait pas le réveiller. Il s'assit donc en silence et prit un parchemin vierge et une plume. Plume qu'il cassa après la première phrase tant il était en colère et qu'il dut retailler en pestant doucement.

Nous avons un énorme problème. Il semblerait que Bubus devienne plus sûr de lui et veuille prendre ma garde légale.

Vlad

-Peux-tu amener ça à ma tante ? chuchota-t-il à Fumseck qui venait de se poser sur un angle de son bureau. Le phénix se contenta de prendre délicatement le petit bout de parchemin et de disparaître dans une gerbe de flammes.

Vladmir, toujours tendu, resta assis. Compte tenu du décalage horaire, Katya devait déjà être levée. La réponse ne se fit pas attendre. Fumesk réapparut en silence quelques minutes après, tenant le même parchemin.

On arrête de jouer et tant pis si nous n'apprenons pas ses motivations. Je lance la plainte contre lui. Fais attention à toi Chaton et à bientôt.

Katya.

Vladmir eut un sourire mauvais. Dumbledore avait titillé Katya et réveillé le dragon en elle. Il allait en baver, dorénavant. C'est donc l'esprit partagé entre une rancœur tenace et une certaine joie mesquine des futures souffrances du directeur qu'il partit prendre son petit déjeuner, après avoir révisé jusqu'à l'heure du lever dans la salle d'étude des serdaigles.

En ce vendredi d'Halloween, l'esprit du château était loin des cours. Le petit déjeuner fut plus bruyant que d'habitude, les élèves en effervescence en prévision du festin. L'annonce surprise d'Albus Dumbledore ne calma pas les ardeurs des élèves, ravis d'avoir une sortie à Pré-au-Lard le lendemain. Mais l'événement de la journée était créé par les poufsouffles. Les blaireaux avaient fait des merveilles en arrivant ensemble à repas du matin… tous entièrement déguisés ! Ce qui déclencha de mémorables cris de fous rires à travers tout le château et lors de leur cours de défense contre les forces du mal.

Hannah Abbot avait choisi un costume de vampire aux yeux écarlates et crocs démesurés plus vrais que nature, Justin Finch-Fletchley ressemblait à un loup-garou poilu et ainsi de suite. Des démons se promenaient dans les couloirs accompagnés de montres moldus comme Frankenstein ou Hulk. Et au milieu de tout cas, le professeur Quirell rasait les murs, dégageant une aura de panique face à tous ses costumes. Alors se retrouver face à des pseudo-vampires en cours lui fit perdre ses rares moyens.

-Dites, Cuicui va revenir ? demanda Lisa alors que leur courageux professeur partait au milieu du cours, d'une pâleur de mort.

-On le retrouve à l'infirmerie, s'amusa Michael. Et Hannah ! Tu l'as fait exprès, le coup du vampire ?

La petite poufsouffle rougit en acquiesçant.

-Mais je ne pensais pas qu'il réagirait comme ça ! protesta-t-elle.

Les deux maisons rirent de bon cœur alors que le professeur Flitwick rentrait, ses yeux noirs pétillants d'amusement. Il traversa la salle de cours et se dressa devant les deux maisons qui se calmèrent rapidement, malgré les nombreux sourires en coin.

-Votre professeur est dans l'incapacité d'assurer ses cours pour la matinée…

De nouveaux gloussements coupèrent le petit gobelin, qui attendit que le silence revienne pour reprendre.

-Vous allez donc venir avec moi pour commencer les cours de sortilèges.

Des grognements, mécontents cette fois, retentirent mais les commentaires furent rapidement mis de côté face à la bonne humeur générale du château. Et le reste de la journée passa tranquillement. Ils apprirent à faire voler des plumes en sortilèges et un sort mal lancé de Kévin permit au professeur Flitwick de découvrir les lois de l'apesanteur. Vlad manqua de se faire mordre par une Belle-de-Nuit en cours de botanique, se faisant sauver in-extremis d'une blessure très douloureuse par Neville, très amusé de voir les capacités déplorables de son ami dans cette manière. Et même le cours de métamorphose se déroula sans accroche, la sévère directrice de Gryffondor lui offrant même 5 points quand il réussit à changer son eau en vin ! Réussite qui se révéla être un coup de chance, mais que Vlad ignora, trop émerveillé par le soudain miracle d'une Minerva McGonagall lui adressant un sourire pincé.

C'est donc satisfait que Vladmir, Neville et Kévin se retrouvèrent devant l'entrée de la grande salle pour manger, arrivant avec un peu de retard au festin d'Halloween. Ils observèrent avec surprise la salle décorée. Des citrouilles aminées et grimaçantes flottaient un peu partout, laissant régulièrement échapper des rires effrayants. Les étendards des maisons et de l'école étaient grisâtres et en lambeaux, la pièce plus froide que d'habitude parcourue d'un petit vent qui les faisant bouffer sinistrement. Des chauves-souris tournoyaient un peu partout et à première-vue, les jumeaux Weasley avaient frappés car un couple semblait particulièrement attaché au professeur Rogue. Furieux, il dévisageait les deux copies-conformes qui riaient ouvertement à la table des gryffondors.

La décoration était tout simplement superbe, agrémentée d'une musique d'ambiance très funèbre d'orgue.

Les trois garçons allaient rentrer quand quelqu'un les dépassa vivement, bousculant Kévin au passage. Quelqu'un porteur d'une forte odeur d'ail, d'un turban violet hideux et d'une aura noire.

-Un troll, un troll dans les cachots !

Vlad et Neville échangèrent un regard avant d'émettre un ricanement sinistre en voyant le courageux professeur de Défense s'évanouir au milieu de la Grande Salle alors que des hurlements s'élevaient. Kévin, lui, se relevait en s'époussetant, pestant contre le manque de savoir-vivre des gens.

-Godric avalerait son chapeau en voyant le courage de ses griffons, s'amusa Vlad en observant la table des rouge et or prit de panique.

Ils se glissèrent dans un coin de l'entrée de la grande salle et observèrent la soudaine débandade.

-Sûr. Par contre je pense que Salazar serait fier de ses serpents… dit Neville en désignant la table des vert et argent qui quittaient calmement la salle sous la direction de ses préfets, passant devant eux en les saluant de la tête.

-Dis… il ne manque pas Granger à table ? constata Vladmir en se redressant.

-J'ai entendu dire que les filles de sa classe l'avaient fait pleurer, soupira Kévin.

-D'après Pansy, la sang-de-b… la née-moldue serait planquée dans les toilettes des filles du deuxième étage pour se lamenter.

-Tiens, salut Draco, sourit Kévin au serpent qui venait de s'arrêter devant eux, les mains dans les poches et décontracté en apparence, même si une lueur inquiète brillait dans ses yeux. Faudrait peut-être prévenir un professeur, reprit le petit serdaigle.

-Vous vous débrouillez, renifla dédaigneusement le blond, j'ai fait ma bonne action pour la journée.

Et il les abandonna là après leur avoir adressé un signe de la main, rejoignant ses gardes du corps et sa fiancée au visage de bouledogue.

-Dites, ça ressemble à quoi, un troll ? demanda finalement Kévin alors qu'il emboîtait le pas à Neville. Le gryffondor semblait décider à chercher sa condisciple au lieu de prévenir les professeurs. Ces derniers étaient visiblement débordés par l'hystérie collective des élèves.

-Un truc moche et verdâtre, grand de 4 à 5m et qui put comme des toilettes qui refoulent. Généralement, on le sent avant de le voir.

-Comme cette odeur immonde ? marmonna Kévin relevant sa cape sur son nez.

-Exactement, s'exclama joyeusement Vladmir.

-Il va vers le deuxième étage, constata Neville en reniflant l'air. L'odeur est plus forte par là.

-Je croyais qu'il était dans les cachots ? Ce n'est pas rapide portant, un troll.

-Une diversion ? émit Kévin d'une petite voix.

Neville et Vladmir échangèrent un regard, pensant tous les deux à la même chose. Le couloir du troisième étage. Ils allaient abandonner le troll quand un hurlement terrifiant retentit. Kévin se glissa derrière le jeune russe.

-Vlad… tu as été initié ? murmura Neville en s'approchant rapidement les toilettes où des bruits de carrelages brisés provenaient.

-Oui pourquoi ?

-Parce que ça veut dire que tu as déjà tué, souffla Neville. Moi, pas.

-Bah, il faut bien un début à tour, rétorqua le russe. Et puis, ce n'est qu'un troll, pas un être pensant.

-Les trolls pensent, s'offusqua le gryffondor.

-Autant qu'un chien à trois têtes.

Les cris recommencèrent et Neville se précipita dans la pièce, rapidement suivi par les deux serdaigles. Et le spectacle qui se dévoila devant leurs yeux était impressionnant.

Les toilettes des filles n'étaient qu'un immense champ de ruine. De l'eau ruisselait de partout et des débris de bois et de porcelaine jonchaient les lieux. Et au milieu de tout ça, Hermione avait vraisemblablement perdu dans les décombres sa baguette magique et se cachait tant bien que mal sous les lavabos en miettes.

Neville grogna en voyant le troll lever sa massue à nouveau en sortant sa baguette magique.

-Et, le truc moche là, ouhouh, par ici !

Kévin sautait à l'entrée, faisant de grands signes de bras pour attirer l'attention du troll.

-Lumos ! cria Neville alors que le troll regardait le petit serdaigle avec un visage hébété. Il rugit en se retrouvant soudain aveuglé et secoua sa massue.

-Mione, recule ! Kév, ne t'approche pas trop de lui !

La lionne obtempéra rapidement et se glissa derrière Neville, alors que Kévin faisait tourner en bourrique le troll, aidé par Vladmir. Rapides, ils bougeaient dans tous les sens pour garder l'attention du troll sur eux, laissant aux deux gryffondors la possibilité de se replier vers la porte. Dès qu'ils furent éloignés, Vlad sortit à son tour sa baguette et la leva, concentré.

-Stupefix, murmura-t-il avant de jurer quand le sort rebondit sur la peau épaisse du troll.

-Il faut le mettre à terre, s'exclama Kévin, le sol est glissant, faut le pousser !

-Accio baguette d'Hermione !

Neville attrapa la baguette qui venait vers lui en fusant et la jeta à sa condisciple.

-Tu connais le repulso ?

-En théorie balbutia Hermione.

Un hurlement de douleur retentit et ils virent Kévin accrocher à la tête du troll, sa baguette profondément enfoncé dans le nez du troll. Comment diable était-il monté là-haut ?

-L'œil aurait été mieux, s'exclama Neville. Saute !

-**Gèle**, souffla Vladmir, utilisant la magie des slaves pour transformer l'eau au sol en une immense surface de glace. Au même instant, Kévin sauta du troll alors que celui-ci perdait son équilibre.

-Wingarduim leviosa, cria Hermione, freinant la chute du petit serdaigle qui les rejoignit immédiatement alors que le troll se relevait laborieusement sur le sol glissant. Vlad, Kévin et Neville échangèrent un regard avant de lever leurs baguettes, imités par Hermione, plus hésitante.

-Repulso ! crièrent-ils. Le troll se prit les quatre sorts en plein torse et fut propulsé à une vitesse folle contre le mur. Un craquement sinistre s'éleva alors que l'ensemble du château semblait trembler sur ses fondations. Puis, comme au ralenti, le troll tomba au sol dans un bruit de tonnerre. Sa tête avait pris un angle étrange.

-Il est.. il es… ? bégaya Hermione.

-**Fonds**, soupira Vlad en agitant sa baguette vers le sol, ou la glace redevint immédiatement de l'eau pour leur permettre de se déplacer sans danger. Il s'approcha ensuite du troll et tira la baguette de Kévin avant de l'essuyer sur le pagne sale de la créature.

-Mort, acquiesça-t-il en jetant la baguette à son propriétaire.

Des talons claquèrent dans l'entrée et les trois garçons tendirent leurs baguettes en direction de l'entrée, directement sur les professeurs McGonagall et Rogue, puis rapidement de Quirell encore très pâle.

Ils baissèrent leurs baguettes en réalisant ce qu'ils faisaient et échangèrent un regard en voyant le visage furieux de McGo. Vlad retint une grimace. La soudaine gentillesse de l'après-midi semblait déjà envolée…

-Mort, annonça platement Rogue en jetant un regard mauvais aux quatre élèves de première année. La nuque brisée, il semblerait.

Vladmir, gardant son visage contrit d'élève prit en faute, se retint de froncer les sourcils en notant la claudication marquée du professeur de potions. Il entraperçut une plaie à la jambe quand Rogue se releva, vite masqué par un pli de sa cape. Comment diable s'était-il blessé ? Y était-il pour quelque chose dans la diversion avec le troll ?

-Qu'est-ce qu'il vous a pris ? éclata soudain la directrice des lions. Vous deviez être dans votre dortoir et par Merlin, vous devriez vous estimer chanceux d'être en vie ! Kemenov, vous êtes toujours au mauvais endroit, à croire…

-C'est de ma faute madame, la coupa courageusement Hermione alors que Rogue et McGo fusillaient Vladmir du regard.

-Que… Miss Granger ? s'étonna le professeur de métamorphose.

-Je… je n'étais pas au repas et ils étaient venus me prévenir…

-Le troll était censé être dans les cachots et vous étiez débordés, rajouta Kévin avec aplomb.

-Et sans eux, j'aurais sans doute ressemblé à… ça, compléta Hermione en tendant une main tremblante vers le troll étendu au sol, mort. Ils ont fait diversion pour m'aider à regagner l'entrée et quand le troll s'est dirigé vers nous, on a jeté un sort de répulsion.

Neville esquissa un discret sourire alors que Vladmir la remerciait d'un signe de tête. Le regard de Rogue avait changé, passant de furieux à étrange. Une espèce de curiosité malsaine.

-Un sort de répulsion, répéta-t-il d'une voix traînante. Il n'est pas au programme des premières années.

-Heu, non, répondit Neville en tremblant légèrement. Mais ma grand-mère me l'a enseigné avant d'entrer à Poudlard, pour me défendre, et Hermione est très intelligente…

-Et Kemenov et Entwhistle sont des serdaigles, intervint une petite voix fluette pleine de fierté. Comme tous mes aiglons, ils maîtrisent la base des sorts de deuxième année.

-M. Kemenov, Londubat et Entwhistle, votre conduite déplorable vous vaudra 5 points chacun, finit par dire le professeur de Potions avec un sourire narquois, pour ne pas avoir prévenu les professeurs de votre départ et de l'absence de Miss Granger, qui perd également 5 points pour avoir été absente au repas, pourtant obligatoire.

-Et vous faites gagner 10 points à vos maisons respectives pour avoir battu un troll adulte, contra Flitwick avec un petit sourire moqueur, rétablissant les sabliers. Maintenant, retournez à vos salles communes.

Les quatre élèves se décidèrent de partir vite fait dans les couloirs et ils s'arrêtèrent dans le grand hall d'entrée, vide de toute présence.

-Au fait Mione, d'après Parkinson, tu étais… peinée, formula joliment Neville. C'est à cause de Ron ?

-Weasley ? Remarque, avec le tact et la délicatesse légendaire de ce type, soupira Vlad alors qu'Hermione hochait la tête. Ne l'écoute pas Granger, ce type est peut être sympa, mais c'est un vrai butor, borné et idiot.

-Sa seule qualité, acquiesça Neville, c'est qu'il est ouvert.

-Il me reproche d'étaler mon savoir et…

-Tu as des connaissances et tu en fais profiter Gryffondor. Sans toi, on serait la dernière maison au classement.

-Mais…

-Et, ça vous dis un pari ? s'exclama Vladmir en souriant, empêchant la jeune lionne de parler.

-Quel type de pari ? demanda avec méfiance Neville.

-Si Granger tient une semaine sans répondre en cours, on vous doit un gage, un chacun, sourit Kévin.

-Dans la limite du raisonnable, rajouta Vlad en jetant un regard méfiant à Neville.

-Mais… protesta Hermione alors que les garçons se serraient la main pour conclure le pari. Devant les regards suppliants de Kévin et Neville, elle soupira et acquiesça à son tour.

-Tu verras, Granger, Weasley te suppliera de reprendre ton attitude de Je-sais-tout, ricana Vlad. En attendant, bonne soirée et à demain !

Il partit d'un pas vif vers sa tour, perdu dans ses pensées bien loin du pari. Un troll dans Poudlard… et la prochaine fois, ce sera quoi ? Un dragon ?

Katya observa avec attention les grilles de l'immense manoir devant elle. Bâti dans une pierre sombre, l'imposante demeure restait cependant délicate dans les détails de l'architecture, typiquement gothique. La lettre de Vladmir qu'elle avait reçu moins de 2 heures auparavant l'avait décidé à agir. Il était temps de faire jouer ses relations…

-**Je préfère le Palais Kemenov**, soupira Sergei en regardant l'allée devant eux, vierge de toute herbe ou feuille automnale malgré les arbres centenaires aux parures colorées de saison. Les pelouses et les haies des parterres à la française à proximité de l'entrée abordaient la même netteté.

-**La vie à la campagne à ses avantages**, rétorqua la russe en glissant une main le long de sa robe sorcière aux armoiries de sa famille, lisant un pli inexistant sur le tissu bleu nuit immaculé. **Loin de la ville bruyante, pas de pollutions visuelles, sensorielles et autres joyeusetés de la vie citadine.**

-**Tu as le Palais d'Eté pour ça**, ricana le vampire.** On s'annonce** ?

Katya hocha la tête en observant le soleil percer timidement les brumes matinales. Le vampire, insensible au soleil, s'approcha des grilles et les effleura en annonçant à haute voix leurs noms. Immédiatement, les lourdes portes en métal aux armoiries stylisées s'écartèrent pour laisser passer les visiteurs.

La jeune femme s'avança sous l'œil de Sergei qui lui emboîta finalement le pas, prenant un recul protocolaire de deux pas sur sa droite. Ils marchèrent lentement sur l'allée de dalles grises en prenant le temps d'admirer les jardins, sentant le regard de leurs hôtes malgré la distance de la demeure. Les règles protocolaires de la noblesse anglaise régissaient les rencontres officielles, surtout les premières. Ils se devaient donc de les respecter. C'est ainsi qu'ils se firent annoncer à nouveau auprès d'un elfe de maison vêtu de la toge d'intendant qui les guida dans les méandres de l'immense demeure.

Quelques minutes après, les deux russes étaient introduits dans un petit salon où les attendait un couple. L'homme, d'une quarantaine d'année, se tenait nonchalamment appuyé sur une canne d'argent et observait les jardins depuis une grande fenêtre lumineuse. A ses côtés, une femme menue aux cheveux d'un blond pur se tenait avec noblesse au milieu de la pièce et abordait un visage de circonstance. Souriant mais faux. Elle les accueillit d'un signe de tête délicat et attendit que son époux se tourne vers eux. Il pivota presque immédiatement et darda sur ses invités un regard d'un gris d'orage saisissant et hautement calculateur.

-Lady Kemenov, soyez la bienvenue dans mon humble demeure, dit-il en s'avançant pour prendre la main gantée de la jeune femme et y déposer un délicat baisemain. Après avoir temps entendu parler de votre illustre famille, je ne peux qu'être ravi de rencontrer enfin une Kemenov. Votre réputation dépasse largement la Russie dans certains milieux.

-Vous me flatter, Lord Malefoy.

-Je suis ravi également de rencontrer un chef de clan aussi puissant, Knyaz Pokhastovine, déclara Lucius Malefoy, utilisant le titre russe du vampire tout en serrant la main froide de Sergei. Il inclina le buste en réponse avant d'adresser un sourire très denté à Narcissa Malefoy.

-Milady, sourit-il en s'avançant vers elle pour s'incliner galamment face à elle, votre beauté légendaire n'est le pâle reflet de la réalité.

-Vos compliments risquent de me faire rougir, Milord, répondit-elle avec un sourire crispé.

Sergei adorait mettre mal à l'aise ses vis-à-vis, et la sorcière l'était terriblement, dégagement une odeur effrayée parfaitement perceptible pour les sens aiguisés du vampire, qui plongea ses pupilles sanglantes dans les yeux bleus pâles de la femme.

**-J'adorais vous voir rougir, Milady**, susurra le chef de clan en faisant volontairement ressortir son accent tout en embrassant la main de Narcissa avec sensualité. **Votre sang irriguant votre visage serait un spectacle de toute beauté pour mes yeux. Alléchant.**

**-Sergei. Arrête d'écraser cette femme de ton charme,** soupira Katya.** Et heureusement qu'ils ne comprennent pas le russe ou tu aurais un duel sur les bras**. Excusez-le, reprit-elle pour le couple Malefoy, ses compliments sont typiquement vampires et quelques peu… osés.

Et Sergei savoura la légère rougeur sur les joues de Narcissa, qui se fit délicatement congédier par son mari. Les affaires restaient les affaires et les épouses n'y avaient pas leur place dans la bonne société anglaise traditionnelle.

Lucius Malefoy sourit en s'inclinant légèrement et tendit son bras, sur lequel Katya posa une main légère pour se faire guider jusqu'à un petit canapé. Elle s'y installa, étalant sa robe autour d'elle pour ne pas y laisser de faux-plis d'une manière très subtile. Elle savait toutefois que le lord anglais épiait le moindre de ses gestes.

-Voulez-vous une tasse de thé ? demanda le Lord Malefoy après que Sergei ait pris sa place aux côtés de Katya.

-Avec plaisir milord, sourit affablement Katya alors que Sergei acceptait un verre de whisky pur-feu.

-Calsa.

Un petit pop discret retentit et Lucius Malefoy ordonna d'une voix posée à la petite elfe de maison d'apporter un thé pour son invitée. Quelques secondes après, elle revenait avec un service de porcelaine aux armoiries de la famille Malefoy et disparaissait aussi rapidement. Leur hôte se leva et servit lui-même la jeune femme, avant de servir à Sergei et lui-même deux verres d'alcool.

-Que puis-je pour vous Lady Kemenov ? demanda l'homme après que Katya ait pris sa première gorgée de thé. Celle-ci prit le temps de savourer le liquide et acquiesça avec un sourire appréciateur avant de poser sa tasse sur le guéridon à ses côtés et d'observer à son tour son hôte prendre une gorgée de liqueur.

-Vous féliciterez Mme Malefoy de son choix de thé. Il est délicieux. Un thé blanc, surement un bai hao yin zhen…

Lucius Malefoy hocha lentement la tête, un sourire en coin sur les lèvres, que lui rendit Katya sous le regard songeur du vampire, qui notait avec attention les moindres gestes du lord.

-Vos appréciations seront les bienvenues. Mon épouse désespère rencontrer une contemporaine connaisseuse de thés.

Ils prirent une nouvelle gorgée de leurs boissons et le patriarche se cala profondément dans son fauteuil alors que Katya ajustait ses robes.

-Je crois savoir que vous siégez au conseil d'administration de Poudlard.

-En effet.

-Vous êtes donc en capacité de faire rentrer une tierce personne en toute légalité.

-En effet, répéta Lucius.

Katya sourit à nouveau, ce même petit sourire en coin que son hôte, et reprit sa tasse pour boire quelques gorgées supplémentaires. Elle s'abima dans la contemplation du petit salon chaleureux. Les tons étaient neutres, de beiges pâles rehaussés d'un bleu roi.

Après de longues minutes perturbées uniquement par le son de la tasse dans sa coupelle et du liquide ambré tournoyant dans les verres des deux hommes, Lucius Malefoy eut un nouveau sourire, cette fois réel.

-Bien Milady, en quoi ma position peut vous aider ?

-Il ne s'agit pas d'aide, Lord Malefoy, mais d'un échange de bons procédés. Je sais de source sûre que vous cherchez une raison pour vous pouvoir vous mêler aux affaires internes de Poudlard.

-Auriez-vous donc des informations sur les manigances d'Albus Dumbledore ?

-Peut être…

Katya prit une nouvelle gorgée de thé avant de se faire galamment resservir par le maitre des lieux. Le même rituel eut lieu et après sa première gorgée, Katya reprit la parole.

-Que pensez-vous du tuteurage magique ?

Le noble sembla un instant déconcerté par la soudaine question et observa Sergei savourer son verre, complètement détaché de la discussion, en apparence du moins.

-Il est malavisé de confier la gérance des biens et devoirs nobiliaires à une personne désignée par le ministère. Heureusement, à ma connaissance, aucun noble n'a laissé ses héritiers sans plusieurs tuteurs magiques désignés par disposition testamentaire.

-Si je vous dis qu'Albus Dumbledore est tuteur magique d'Harry Potter ?

-Cela ne se peut ! Malgré mes nombreux désaccords avec James Potter, je dois concéder qu'il n'était pas idiot. Il n'aurait jamais confié la gestion de ses voûtes et son siège de Lord à Albus Dumbledore. Il ne lui faisait pas autant confiance que l'opinion publique ne le croit.

Katya sourit en voyant le noble sûr de lui et quelque peu offusqué de cette idée. Joueuse, elle attendit qu'il prenne une gorgée de whisky pour se remettre de son petit éclat de voix.

-En effet. Ce n'est pas le cas. James n'a jamais confié la garde magique à cet homme. Il se l'ait approprié par un vote au Magenmagot.

Lucius Malefoy s'étouffa dans son verre et masqua sa quinte de toux par un léger raclement de gorge surpris alors que Sergei cachait son amusement derrière son propre verre.

-Plait -il?

-Par vote du Magenmagot, il a été désigné tuteur magique de Harry James Potter.

-Potter n'aurait jamais laissé son fils unique et héritier sans protection. Je mettrais mon titre en jeu sur la présence d'un testament à Gringott's ! De plus, j'aurais été informé de ce vote !

Katya eut un sourire en voyant la véhémence du noble. Malgré toutes leurs rancœurs et opinons divergentes, James et Lucius avaient toujours eu un certain respect l'un pour l'autre, à la manière discrète de la société des sang-purs.

-Pas si vous vous débattiez pour votre liberté après la chute soudaine de Voldemort, s'amusa Katya en notant le frisson du noble. Et j'ai la preuve qu'Albus Dumbledore a caché la présence du testament de James Potter et Lily Evans-Potter pour s'approprier la garde de leur fils.

* * *

><p><span>Cathy<span> : Comme tu peux le voir (heuuu… lire ?), la machine est lancée pour contrer Dumby !

Emrys : ouffff ^^

Rin-chan : Merci mon seigneur^^. quel est le nom de la fic avec la grand-mère de Neville empoisonneuse ? elle m'intéresse =) sinon Augusta à bien un rôle à venir, mais elle ne sera pas empoisonneuse, bien que je la vois faire des potions sans problèmes !


	11. Chapter 11

Pfioouu… Je crois que je n'ai oublié personne dans les reviews, sinon, mille excuses à celui ou celle qui est passé à la trappe =) Comme d'hab', les invités, réponse à la fin !

Et un grand merci à ma nouvelle bêta Poudlarienne qui a trouvé du temps à me consacrer =)

**Russe**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 11 : Le jour des morts<strong>

Vladmir prenait son petit déjeuner. Pour un samedi matin, la salle était étonnamment pleine. Surement parce qu'en ce lendemain d'Halloween, les professeurs avaient accordé une sortie surprise à Pré-au-Lard. Les élèves, excités, avaient donc abandonné l'uniforme classique pour sortir des tenues sorcières, moldues voire d'étonnants mélanges des deux. Vladmir avait opté pour une tenue traditionnelle bien de chez lui. Il avait en effet revêtu une tenue sorcière russe, comprenant une large chemise aux borderies abordant les couleurs de sa famille et serrée à la taille par une large ceinture. Son pantalon ample et ses bottes changeaient également des tenues anglaises près du corps. Et pour compléter l'ensemble, Vlad avait mis sur ses épaules une lourde cape doublée de fourrure.

De nombreuses remarques avaient été faites sur son passage, mais Vladmir s'en moquait. Aujourd'hui, il allait célébrer ses morts et il se devait de porter une tenue traditionnelle pour l'occasion. Plongé dans ses pensées et dans son verre de thé, il sentit soudain un souffle glacé dans son cou.

-**Que la fête commence…** susurra une voix familière.

-**Sergei ?**

Un rire moqueur retentit dans ses oreilles alors que dans l'encadrement de la porte de la Grande Salle se dessinaient trois silhouettes. Après quelques secondes – le temps que les premiers élèves constatent leur présence – ils rentrèrent lentement et Vladmir put les reconnaitre. Un large sourire fendit son visage et il tourna son attention vers l'estrade, dévisageant Rogue et l'ensemble des professeurs.

Oh oui, que la fête commence… Albus Dumbledore mangeait tranquillement quelque chose d'immonde, une tarte à la mélasse et au citron agrémentée de lard, tout en discutant avec sa directrice adjointe qui savourait un thé. Pomona Chourave était dans un débat animé avec une de ses collègues, le professeur Sinistra. Ce fut Quirell qui, portant un toast à sa bouche, réalisa en premier que des invités arrivaient vers eux. Il se figea en une position grotesque qui alerta Severus Rogue, qui buvait son café, tout en le surveillant, l'air franchement mauvais. Tournant son regard vers les visiteurs, il grogna en se redressant, mais Dumbledore était déjà levé, les yeux écarquillés.

-James ? balbutia le vénérable directeur, alors que des cris de surprise s'élevaient parmi les professeurs.

-Potter, cracha Rogue en se redressant. Ce n'est pas possible. Il est mort et enterré !

Cette fois, des murmures se propagèrent le long des tables des élèves des quatre maisons, surpris par la soudaine pâleur et la véhémence de leur professeur de potions. Le nom de Potter se mit à circuler et des regards se tournèrent vers Vladmir, qui, tranquillement appuyé sur sa main, observait avec délectation le spectacle devant lui. Les regards retournèrent vite vers le centre de la grande salle.

Au centre du trio, le dénommé Potter eut un sourire narquois qui fit briller ses yeux noisette. Vêtu d'un pantalon ample de la meilleure facture qui soit, rentré dans de lourdes bottes en cuir noir, ainsi qu'un large pull en cachemire de même couleur à l'encolure sur la droite, le nouveau venu portait par-dessus une robe de combat fourrée d'un marron sombre et identique à ses yeux et à ses cheveux courts ébouriffés.

À ses côtés, faussement appuyé sur une canne d'argent, d'une beauté pâle, ses longs cheveux blonds détachés, Lucius Malefoy avait le même sourire narquois sur le visage. Le dernier homme abordait un rictus amusé, dévoilant deux canines… Sergei, savourant la peur des jeunes autour de lui, balayait de ses yeux rouges les centaines d'élèves terrifiés.

-Lucius, reprit le directeur en faisant signe aux professeurs de baisser leurs baguettes magiques, que certains avaient dégainées en présence du vampire. Que me vaut ta présence en ce beau samedi ? Un problème avec les gouverneurs ? Et comment oses-tu introduire un vampire dans l'école ?

Le sourire satisfait du lord anglais s'étira, arrangeant un frisson d'inquiétude à l'ensemble des professeurs. Jusqu'à maintenant, Poudlard avait été indépendant malgré les tentatives multiples du ministère et du Conseil administratif pour se mêler de l'enseignement dispensé dans l'école. Le visage de Malefoy laissait craindre le pire.

Ce dernier, à leur grande surprise, ne prit pas la parole, mais laissa passer devant lui le sosie parfait de feu James Potter. Enfin, parfait… il paraissait plus délicat, plus fin…

-Albus Dumbledore… ronronna Katya en traversant la grande salle avec une grâce féline, puis-je savoir comment un politicien comme vous avez pu assurer autant de postes sans en négliger aucun ? Ah non, excusez-moi ! Visiblement, assurer la sécurité des élèves est de trop, d'après la débandade d'hier soir.

Albus Dumbledore se dressa de toute sa hauteur alors que l'inconnu arrivait au pied de la table professorale, ses yeux bleus plissés par l'inquiétude mais aussi par la colère. Un doute énorme venait de jaillir sur l'identité de ce sosie de James Potter. Il le regarda de haut, ses lunettes en demi-lune parcourant l'inconnu.

-Qui êtes-vous, Monsieur, pour vous permettre de me critiquer ?

-Un déplorable oubli de ma part, intervient le lord Malefoy en rejoignant à son tour l'estrade. Albus, je vous présente Lady Katya Annapovna Kemenov, matriarche de la famille Potter et tante de Vladmir Kemenov. Et le vampire l'accompagnant est le Knyaz Sergei Dimitrovitch Pokhastovine. En sa qualité de chef de la sécurité des Kemenov, j'ai jugé sa présence acceptable.

Un cri de terreur retentit alors que Quirell reculait dans le fond de sa chaise, se tassant comme pour se dissimuler. Évidemment, le professeur de défense contre les forces du mal avait compris de quel vampire spécifique il s'agissait, tout comme plusieurs autres professeurs, au regard méfiant qu'ils lui lançaient.

-Les familles des élèves ne sont pas acceptées dans l'enceinte de l'école, souleva aigrement Severus Rogue.

-Pas s'ils sont accompagnés d'un membre d'un conseil administratif pour faire part au directeur d'une procédure à l'encontre de Poudlard ou d'un membre du corps enseignant, annonça le Lord Malefoy, son amusement nettement perceptible dans sa voix.

-Quel est votre lien avec James Potter ? demanda soudain Minerva McGonagall d'une voix blanche.

Katya lui jeta un regard noir, observant minutieusement la femme sévère en face d'elle. Répondre ou ne pas répondre, telle était la question.

-Cela ne vous regarde en rien, Minerva McGonagall… Et je pense qu'une discussion avec vous s'impose également, susurra-t-elle d'une voix basse.

-Quel type de plainte ? demanda d'une voix grave Albus Dumbledore.

Il sentait que quelque chose de mauvais aller arriver. Mais il n'arrivait pas à savoir quoi exactement. Et la question de Minerva était primordiale. La ressemblance était trop importante pour ne pas avoir affaire à une Potter de sang. Mais quel était son lien avec James Potter. Une cousine ? Une sœur ?

-Je pense que vous ne souhaitez pas entendre ses griefs au milieu de la grande salle, s'amusa Lucius Malefoy en observant les élèves autour d'eux, notamment la table des serpentards et des serdaigles qui écoutaient avec attention les discussions de la table des professeurs. Ni les raisons de sa plainte contre vous.

-Je croyais que tu plaisantais, Lucius. Une plainte, contre Albus ? cracha Rogue en se redressant à son tour, vous êtes ridicule, il est le meilleur directeur qu'ait eu Poudlard depuis de longues années !

-Aussi gras que le disait mon frère. Reste tranquille Severus, ton tour viendra rapidement, grogna sourdement Katya, le visage menaçant. Ma plainte ne concerne pas son statut de directeur de Poudlard, mais je vais rapidement changer ce fait aux vues d'un troll dans l'enceinte de l'Ecole !

Le professeur de potions garda un visage neutre malgré ses yeux noirs brillants de fureur, mais Sergei, comme toujours silencieux et attentif, nota le regard en coin qu'il glissa en direction du lord blond, qui secoua imperceptiblement la tête en réponse.

-**Ils se connaissent,** constata tranquillement le vampire alors que Vladmir s'approchait de lui. Le jeune garçon, ouvertement amusé par la scène devant lui, avait décidé de rejoindre son ami.

-**Le prof de potions est le parrain du fils de Malefoy**, annonça doucement Vlad. **Je peux comprendre son attachement au directeur, mais de là à refuser de croire qu'on puisse déposer une plainte contre lui…**

-**Cet homme le vénère et le hait à la fois. C'est très étrange les sentiments qu'il dégage,** répondit Sergei en analysant les auras des professeurs.

Ils sentirent un regard curieux sur eux et tournèrent la tête pour croiser un regard gris sombre. Vladmir adressa une légère courbette à l'homme.

-Lord Malefoy, enchanté de vous rencontrer.

-Moi de même, Lord Potter, répondit l'aristocrate en inclinant la tête en direction du jeune garçon avant de reporter son attention sur Albus Dumbledore. Ce dernier semblait faire une crise cardiaque au milieu de la salle tant son teint était pâle et ses yeux écarquillés. Visiblement, Katya avait lâché sa bombe pendant leur petite discussion, à savoir sa plainte pour usage abusif de ses prérogatives de président directeur du Magenmagot. Et Vladmir connaissait bien sa tante. Elle déposerait rapidement une seconde plainte pour l'incompétence de Dumbledore au poste de directeur de Poudlard.

Vladmir jeta un regard autour de lui. Au nombre de murmures parmi les tables, cette histoire allait vite faire le tour de Poudlard et de l'Angleterre quand les parents s'en mêleraient. Certains devaient déjà s'offusquer de la présence d'un troll dans les couloirs d'un des lieux réputés pour être un des plus sécurisés d'Angleterre et certains risquaient de profiter d'action en justice des Kemenov pour enfoncer un peu plus le directeur.

-Albus, Lady Kemenov souhaite prendre un rendez-vous pour discuter de tout cela au calme. Ce soir, de préférence.

-Pourquoi ce soir ? s'étonna le directeur, reprenant contenance relativement rapidement après l'annonce et réfléchissant à toute vitesse. S'il s'agissait effectivement de la sœur de James Potter, elle ne pouvait être qu'une demi-sœur. Doréa Black-Potter n'avait eu qu'un fils. Oui, c'est cela. Elle devait être née d'une relation extraconjugale du côté de Charlus Potter, d'où la ressemblance flagrante. Elle n'était qu'une bâtarde car Charlus Potter n'avait jamais reconnu de fille. Cette Kemenov n'avait en réalité n'avait aucun droit légal sur Vladmir.

Le soulagement fut visible une fraction de seconde sur le visage du directeur, mais Katya s'en aperçut et s'en inquiéta. Quelle idée tordue avait bien pu traverser l'esprit vicieux du vieil homme ?

-Affaires familiales à régler, finit par répondre la russe. Les directeurs McGonagall et Flitwick sont au courant. Une demande de sortie exceptionnelle pour Neville Londubat et Vladmir Kemenov a été faite et acceptée.

-Mais…

-Mme Kemenov a fait cette demande il y a près d'un mois, intervint Flitwick, je vous en avais parlé et vous aviez accordé une autorisation de sortie.

-Vous avez également agréé la demande d'Augusta, déclara McGonagall avec l'impression d'avoir avalé un citron entier. Même si je ne savais pas qu'il s'agissait de la même raison.

-Lady Londubat a fait une demande de sortie de son petit-fils. La raison ne vous concerne en rien, s'offusqua Lucius Malefoy, visiblement énervé par l'ingérence de l'école dans des histoires strictement familiales. Il avait également vu le regard calculateur d'Albus Dumbledore se poser sur Katya et Vladmir et s'inquiétait lui aussi des manigances du vieux fou.

-Pour en revenir à cette rencontre, M. le directeur, ce soir vers 17h, cela vous conviendrait-il ? demanda Katya en haussant un sourcil.

Albus Dumbledore se contenta de hocher la tête, ses yeux à nouveau pétillants. Il avait une journée pour prouver que Katya n'était pas légalement apte à s'occuper d'Harry Potter, ou tout autre nom qu'il porte actuellement.

-Professeur Flitwick, Lucius, puis-je compter également sur vous ?

Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour que les deux hommes acquiescent à leur tour malgré les regards menaçants du directeur. Katya eut un sourire narquois en direction de celui-ci avant de se diriger vers son neveu, toujours aux côtés de Sergei. Il ne fallut pas longtemps aux serdaigles attentifs à côté desquels ils étaient pour constater que les discrets motifs tissés sur les vêtements des trois russes étaient identiques, certifiant leur appartenance à un clan spécifique. Rouge, noir, argent et or… Des couleurs fortes et puissantes pour une famille qui devait l'être tout autant.

**-Chaton, on y va ?**

-**Je n'ai rien à prendre et Neville est prêt aussi.**

En effet, le jeune gryffondor avait également revêtu une robe sorcière classique de bonne facture comme il le seyait à son rang et attendait tranquillement à la table des rouges et or. Il détonait quelque peu au milieu de gryffondors vêtus pour la plupart d'un simple pull et pantalon.

Katya hocha la tête et se dirigea vers la table des lions, ignorant les nombreux regards qui la suivaient. Vlad et Sergei prirent quant à eux la direction de la sortie. La russe s'arrêta devant Neville, qui venait de se lever, mal à l'aise.

-Lady Kemenov, sourit timidement le gryffondor en s'inclinant.

Katya eut un rire qui retentit dans l'ensemble de la grande salle et se pencha pour embrasser chaleureusement le jeune garçon sur les deux joues, le faisant rougir.

-Pas de ça, Neville, pour toi, ce sera Katya ou Tya. Tu es prêt ?

-Oui Mad… Katya.

-Alors on est parti !

Katya adressa un sourire à Lucius Malefoy qui avait vraisemblablement trouvé son fils à la table des serpentards puis rejoignit les russes qui les attendaient devant la porte de la Grande Salle. Ils quittèrent les lieux sous les murmures nombreux des élèves et des professeurs et laissant un directeur fébrile.

Katya les entraina rapidement à l'extérieur de Poudlard, ignorant le concierge qui les suivait avec application. Elle lui adressa un sourire narquois à l'instant où ils passèrent les grilles du domaine et lui fit un geste plus que vulgaire qui fit hoqueter de surprise Neville et soupirer Vladmir.

-Katya !

-Quoi ? Il a été envoyé pour rapporter tous nos faits, gestes et dires à Dumbledore. J'aimerais vraiment qu'il lui transmette ce délicat message qui correspond parfaitement à mon état d'esprit le concernant.

-Tu aurais dû être diplomate, ricana Sergei avec un accent russe à couper au couteau.

-Je suis diplomate… quand c'est nécessaire ! s'offusqua la jeune femme en sortant de sa poche une vieille clé rouillée. C'est un porteloin, Neville.

Le jeune Londubat hocha la tête, toujours sous le coup de la surprise et se plaça à la droite de Vlad.

-Dans… un… deux… trois !

Ils tendirent tous la main pour effleurer l'objet et sentirent un crochet les saisir au ventre alors que tout se mettait à tournoyer autour d'eux. L'atterrissage se fit en douceur pour les quatre voyageurs, démontrant leur habitude de ce mode de transport.

Neville, curieux, observa les alentours, notant la campagne aux couleurs automnales et le petit village qui se découpait entre les arbres. Des dizaines de cottages anciens aux formes parfois tarabiscotées formaient un petit hameau autour duquel se trouvaient des demeures plus imposantes. Une route goudronnée semblait desservir les lieux et un bus scolaire moldu quitta le village. Un de ceux qui abritaient des sorciers et moldus en parfaite harmonie.

Derrière eux, un haut mur en vieilles pierres claires se découpait, relié au village par un petit sentier pavé et gravé de vieilles runes usées par le temps. Vladmir eut un sourire vers Neville avant de partir en silence vers la vieille grille rouillée qui en marquait l'entrée.

-Bienvenue à Godric Hollow, sourit Katya.

Et ils emboitèrent le pas de Vlad, passant le porche. Il faisait beau, malgré le froid qui commençait à se faire sentir. Enfin, froid… Habitués qu'ils l'étaient au froid des steppes de Sibérie – où Katya avait une résidence secondaire – ce début d'automne paraissait presque chaud aux russes, avec leurs chaudes capes fourrées. Seul Neville semblait légèrement indisposé, mais un sort informulé de Katya le soulagea et le gryffondor la remercia d'un sourire.

En silence, les deux garçons se dirigèrent vers une allée discrète tandis que Katya et Sergei s'arrêtaient discuté doucement et ils atteignirent la partie sorcière du cimetière de Godric Hollow. Les granits et marbres typiques se firent soudain propres, entretenus par les sorts éternels elfiques posés sur l'ensemble du domaine. Des fleurs poussaient, certaines magiques, d'autres d'une normalité apaisante. Vlad s'arrêta devant une petite stèle cachée dans un recoin et s'agenouilla doucement devant, balayant de la main les quelques feuilles qui couvraient l'inscription gravée dans le granit blanc.

_James Charlus Potter et Liliane Rose Potter née Evans_

_Famille aimante et parents adorés_

_Puisse la Magie vous accueillir en son sein._

Neville arriva et se posta à quelques mètres en retrait de Vladmir. Une légère gêne le faisait grimacer. Il avait accepté l'invitation de son ami à l'accompagner pour la fête des morts, sans savoir l'importance de cette visite rituelle. Il avait été juste honoré que son seul et unique ami lui fasse une telle demande.

Sa grand-mère, en signant l'autorisation de quitter Poudlard, s'était chargée de lui apprendre les raisons de cette visite en ce jour spécial pour les sorciers russes. Neville avait donc appris que c'était un immense honneur et un privilège pour les russes d'être convié à un repas funéraire d'une lignée sorcière, au cœur de la fête commémorative. Même si les Potter n'étaient pas originaires des pays de l'Est, leur fils l'était d'adoption et respectait les traditions séculaires. Elle l'avait aussi prévenue que la magie en œuvre serait particulière. Presque tribale.

-Salut maman, salut papa, sourit Vlad en longeant du doigt les motifs de cerfs et de lys gravés dans la pierre. Ça faisait longtemps…

Neville observa le jeune russe tirer de sa poche deux fleurs : une d'un jaune lumineux et une seconde d'un rouge écarlate, aux tiges délicatement entrelacées.

-Comme toujours, je vous amène des fleurs. Cette année, j'ai choisi un berbera pour vous dire tout mon amour. Malgré le temps, malgré une seconde famille, vous gardez une place importante dans mon cœur. Je sais que je vous l'ai rarement dit, mais je vous aime.

Vladmir se tut, le temps de reprendre le cours de ses pensées. Il ne se rappelait plus vraiment de ses parents sans les souvenirs de Katya. Mais les émotions de son enfance étaient encore présentes et refaisaient parfois surface. Cette tendresse qui l'enveloppait, quand il était triste. Cette odeur de fleurs qui flottait… L'amusement aussi, accompagné d'un rire grave mais léger. Comme s'ils ne l'avaient jamais quitté.

-La seconde, elle est pour toi maman. . J'ai vu ce lys rouge juste avant de venir et ton visage s'est imposé.

Il posa les deux tiges sur les images et effleura le nom de sa mère avec un sourire triste.

-Par contre, j'ai choisi les couleurs pour toi papa. Je veux me faire pardonner, parce que je suis sûr que tu aurais aimé me voir à Gryffondor au lieu de Serdaigle. Mais j'aime ma Maison et j'aime Poudlard, même si le directeur m'exaspère…

Neville sursauta en sentant Katya s'arrêter à ses côtés, tellement pris dans l'histoire de Vladmir qu'il ne l'avait pas entendu les rejoindre. Sergei avait visiblement disparu, sa présence n'étant pas nécessaire. La jeune femme lui sourit en posant une main réconfortante sur les épaules de Neville, puis observa les tombes. En silence, ils écoutèrent Vlad reprendre son récit. Le jeune gryffondor était surpris de l'émotion que transmettait le russe, ainsi que l'amour qu'il éprouvait pour ses parents, qu'il n'avait jamais réellement vus. Il l'écouta raconter ses premiers mois à l'école et leur amitié, leurs rires, leurs peurs... Plus Neville l'écoutait, et plus son amitié grandissait, alors qu'il ne pensait plus cela possible.

Mais les paroles de Vlad le renvoyait tellement à sa situation ! Orphelins tous les deux, vivants derrière des masques, réellement eux-mêmes seulement en famille ou avec des amis très proches… Et Vlad le considérait comme sa famille.

-J'ai aussi rencontré quelqu'un de surprenant, maman, tu le connais, tu sais. Neville… C'est ton filleul. Ça m'a fait bizarre d'apprendre que sa mère était ma marraine et toi la sienne. Katya dit que nous étions prédestinés à nous rencontrer, un peu comme des cousins.

Vlad lui fit signe de venir, et Neville s'approcha avec hésitation pour s'agenouiller à côté du russe. Ce n'était pas dans son habitude de parler aux morts comme aux vivants…

-Heu… bonjour Lily, bonjour James, murmura-t-il. Je suis Neville, un ami…

-Le meilleur ami…

-Oui, bon, le meilleur ami de Vlad, rit-il. Je suis à Gryffondor et on s'est rencontré dans le train. J'aurais aimé être dans la même maison que lui, mais je n'ai pas trop eu le choix…

Et Neville, étrangement, trouva cela réconfortant de parler à cette stèle en pierre, avec l'intime conviction dans sa magie que ses paroles étaient entendues. Après de longues minutes, Vlad et Neville se tournèrent vers Katya, qui attendait derrière eux, stoïque et silencieuse.

Voyant qu'ils avaient fini, elle sourit et s'approcha pour venir s'asseoir sur le bord de la tombe, pendant que Vladmir fouillait ses poches. Il en sortit un panier ainsi que trois verres qu'il posa sur la dalle avant d'en déballer le contenu. Il répartit lentement différents pains aux céréales ainsi qu'un peu de viande et des légumes sous les yeux intrigués de Neville. Sa grand-mère avait refusé de lui dévoiler les rites précis de la cérémonie, marmonnant juste qu'il était un peu jeune mais qu'il fallait bien apprendre un jour ou l'autre. Katya, elle, tira de sa poche plusieurs bouteilles qu'elle posa au milieu ainsi que quatre bougies. Une très large et trois petites.

-Neville, si tu n'arrives pas à suivre le rituel, sache que ce n'est pas grave et que tu ne dois pas te forcer, d'accord, sourit Katya.

Neville hocha la tête, méfiant. D'abord sa grand-mère et maintenant Katya ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils allaient faire ?

-À toi l'honneur chaton !

Vlad hocha la tête en attrapant la plus petite bouteille, dont il rependit quelques gouttes sur la tombe cérémonieusement. Prenant ensuite la seconde bouteille, pleine d'un liquide sombre, il renouvela son geste, avant d'être imité par Katya puis par un Neville hésitant.

Les liquides, qui semblaient être de l'huile et du vin, brillèrent une fraction de seconde avant d'être absorbés par la tombe, dégageant une soudaine salve de magie.

Le Gryffondor écarquilla les yeux de surprise en trébuchant vers l'arrière. Il fut retenu par le bras ferme de Katya. Ce n'était ni la magie de Vlad, ni celle de Katya. Elle semblait jaillir du sol ! De la tombe…

Vlad esquissa un sourire, puis prit la dernière bouteille pour servir trois verres d'un liquide translucide tout en expliquant la cérémonie à son ami. Les quatre bougies étaient pour les ancêtres, sa mère, son père, et les vivants. Si leurs dons étaient acceptés, toutes seraient allumées à la fin de la cérémonie.

-En ce jour des morts et par ce geste, j'honore la mémoire de mes ancêtres. Ensemble, souvenons-nous du passé et préparons l'avenir.

Vlad rependit la moitié de son verre en même temps que Katya et Neville et ils burent cul sec le reste du liquide. Neville recracha le tout en toussant, sous les éclats de rire des deux russes. Charitable, Katya lui tapota le dos, tentant d'étouffer tant bien que mal son rire.

-Par… kof kof kof… Par merlin, c'est quoi ça ?

-Je pensais qu'Augusta t'avait prévenue, s'amusa la russe, dont les yeux brillaient de larmes contenues.

-Non. Kof kof… Elle a juste dit que je verrais…

-Que tu boirais, se moqua Vlad. C'est de la vodka pure glace.

-Pur feu tu veux dire, ça brule ce truc !

-Non, c'est votre whisky, qui est pur feu ! Et tu sais, c'est un fait avéré que le froid brûle.

Neville les regarda, septique, la gorge encore douloureuse.

-C'est fort à quel point ? demanda-t-il prudemment en regardant son verre, et les quantités que les deux russes avaient bus.

-Dans les 55°, un peu plus que vos alcools. À quoi penses-tu ? demanda Katya légèrement amusée.

-Juste… nous n'avons que onze ans. Et Vlad semble habitué.

-Quel est l'alcool noble chez les sangs purs britanniques ?

-Le whisky pur-feu.

-Tu en as déjà bu ?

-Comme tous les enfants nés de parents sorciers. C'est de tradition d'en boire pour la nouvelle année.

-Pour nous, boire de la vodka pure glace fait partie du rituel de commémoration de nos morts, sourit doucement Katya. C'est une des plus vieilles traditions sorcières.

Neville hocha la tête et regarda avec méfiance Katya leur resservir un verre.

-En ce jour des morts, j'honore ta mémoire, James, pour tout ce que tu as fait pour ta famille, murmura la russe en versant une partie de son verre, suivi par les garçons.

Neville se força à avaler ce feu liquide et toussa, avant de voir avec effarement le rituel recommencer une nouvelle fois et surtout, les deux russes se tourner vers lui. Vlad prit la parole.

-À toi Nev. Pour ma mère…

-En… En ce jour des mo… morts, bégaya ledit Nev, tétanisé, j'honore vo… votre mémoire, Lily… merci d'avoir donné l'espoir au monde sorcier.

Et ils finirent une dernière fois leurs verres.

Tout l'alcool rependu s'enflamma soudainement, dégageant une nouvelle vague de magie. Dans les flammes, deux visages semblèrent se superposer quelques secondes, celui d'un homme aux lunettes rondes et d'une femme aux yeux verts, souriants et tendres. Puis les flammes s'éteignirent, dévoilant un granit vierge de toute trace de liquide ou de nourriture, sur lesquelles quatre bougies brillaient de mille feux. Leur offrande avait été acceptée par les ancêtres et la magie…

Katya sortit alors avec un sourire une petite fiole de potion, qu'elle tendit à Neville. Ce dernier, tétanisé, restait immobile en regardant la stèle.

-Bois. C'est une potion contre la gueule de bois, elle t'évitera d'être soûl.

Il la remercia avec soulagement et se leva après quelques instants en compagnie des Kemenov. Ils quittèrent finalement le cimetière et Neville réalisa avec surprise que l'après-midi était bien entamé en regardant sa montre. C'était donc pour ça qu'il avait si faim…

-On va aller manger un morceau et puis on rentrera à Poudlard, ça vous convient les garçons ?

-Oui chef, rit Vlad, alors que le ventre de Neville émettait un grognement de contentement. Katya leur tendit la main et ils s'y accrochèrent le temps qu'elle les fasse transplaner sur le Chemin de Traverse un après l'autre.

En ce début de samedi après-midi, de nombreux sorciers et sorcières se pressaient, profitant du soleil et des températures encore clémentes pour la saison pour faire des achats ou tout simplement flâné sur la principale rue marchande sorcière de Londres. Les enfants étaient toutefois rares, la majorité étant à Poudlard. Seuls les plus jeunes accompagnaient leurs parents.

Vlad eut un rire clair en tirant Neville par la manche.

-Vient Nev, il y a un super petit restaurant dans l'allée des Lunes, on y mange beaucoup mieux qu'au Chaudron Baveur !

Katya sourit en voyant Vladmir tirer son ami hésitant en direction d'une petite ouverture entre Ollivander's et Scribullus, se faufilant au milieu des passants qui les regardaient passer en souriant avec indulgence.

-**Il est rare qu'il montre autant son côté enfantin,** sourit Sergei en apparaissant silencieusement aux côtés de la russe.

-**En effet.** Katya soupira en passant une main dans ses cheveux, manie qu'elle avait piquée à son frère longtemps auparavant et qui ne l'avait jamais quittée. **J'ai souvent peur que le monde dans lequel je l'ai entrainé n'ait ruiné son enfance. Je suis heureuse qu'il soit à Poudlard. Malgré la présence de Dumbledore, je sais qu'il s'y amuse, qu'il se fait des amis… Il profite un peu de sa jeunesse.**

Sergei observa la jeune femme perdue dans ses pensées alors qu'ils suivaient les deux enfants plus lentement. Il savait ses inquiétudes et l'avait aidé à élever Vladmir quand elle avait choisi de s'occuper de son neveu. Les premiers mois avaient été terribles, tant pour elle que pour tout le clan Kemenov. Fallait-il élever Vladmir comme un enfant ou comme un héritier de clan ? Fallait-il le faire rentrer dans la cour des Mirages dès son enfance ou attendre son adolescence pour lui expliquer et le laisser choisir ? Fallait-il lui révéler la filiation avant Poudlard ou après ? Devait-il savoir pour la mort de ses parents ?

Katya avait fait des choix, certains très difficiles et d'autres tout aussi complexes. Et ils avaient payé. Vladmir s'était révélé un parfait prince de la cour des Mirages, initié à dix ans par Katya en personne. Il savait les tenants et les aboutissants de la guerre avec Voldemort… Il connaissait le terrible secret de sa survie cette nuit d'Halloween…

Sergei connaissait le dilemme de Katya et l'aidait du mieux qu'il le pouvait pour lui donner malgré tout une enfance heureuse. Le vampire savait aussi l'objectif que s'était fixé la jeune femme et auquel Vlad aspirait également. La vengeance.

Tous deux voulaient venger un frère et une sœur adorés ou un père et une mère perdus à jamais. Tous les deux voulaient venger le nom des Potter.

* * *

><p><span>Liloo<span> : la confrontation tant attendue arrive =)

Cathy : ça va être dur de lui faire perdre son soutien magique, Dumby est quand-même le vainqueur de Grindewald ! Mais il va avoir quelques ennuis ^^

Rin-chan : arrête de baver sur ton écran ! Et je garde Sergei, c'est mon vampire préféré. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, tu vas le voir plus souvent (promis =) ! Sinon merci pour la fic j'irais y jeter un coup d'œil bientôt !


	12. Chapter 12

§…§ gobelbabil

**Russe**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 12 : Un testament dévoilé<strong>

Vladmir se tenait debout derrière Katya en compagnie de Sergei. Une attitude plutôt rare chez lui, rester en retrait derrière sa tante. Il se mettait généralement à ses côtés, tout comme le vampire russe d'ailleurs. Lui en tant qu'héritier, Sergei par son statut de second. Mais aujourd'hui, ils n'étaient pas chefs de clan ou princes de la Cour des Mirages. Ils étaient juste Vladmir, élève de Poudlard et Sergei, garde du corps. Ils se devaient de laisser parler la matriarche des Kemenov, assisse tranquillement dans un confortable fauteuil.

Au lieu de ça, un autre homme se tenait à la place habituelle des deux Russes. Tout comme Katya, Lucius Malefoy se tenait droit dans son fauteuil, un visage serein et des yeux gris attentifs dans lesquels on pouvait deviner une étincelle de satisfaction. Le sang-pur se délectait d'avance de la position d'Albus Dumbledore, qui malgré la surprenante alliance face à lui restait aussi jovial que d'habitude. Son rôle de vieillard chaleureux et agréable n'allait pas tenir très longtemps.

Le directeur regarda de ses yeux pétillants de joie le petit groupe qui lui faisait face, uni contre lui. Mais mentalement, il en était tout autre. Si un jour on lui avait dit que les Potter s'allieraient avec les Malefoy, il aurait ri franchement en traitant de fou l'auteur de cette idée… finalement pas aussi saugrenue que cela. Il jeta un coup d'œil discret à Filius, perché sur un haut tabouret un peu à l'écart. Dumbledore se doutait que le petit professeur ne souhaitait pas prendre parti dans la discussion à venir, restant neutre.

Retenant un soupir qu'inquiétude qui aurait juré avec son visage amical, il observa les visages froids de Katya et Vladmir Kemenov, ainsi que celui, inexpressif, du vampire.

-Souhaitez-vous une tasse de thé ? demanda-t-il poliment.

-Non merci, monsieur le directeur, annonça Katya, nous sommes ici pour discuter d'affaires importantes vous impliquant.

-Une plainte, me semble-t-il, dit le vieil homme d'une voix douce. Ce que je trouve totalement absurde car je n'ai rien à me reprocher, Mme Kemenov.

-Albus, intervint doucement Lucius alors que Sergei laissait échapper un grognement menaçant en dévoilant ses crocs. Je vous conseille fortement de vous adresser correctement à Lady Kemenov, d'autant plus qu'elle s'est adressée à vous selon votre statut.

Tous purent voir Albus Dumbledore tiquer face à la remontrance du noble mais il s'obtempéra et adressa un sourire chaleureux à Katya.

-Je disais, Milady, que vous devez faire erreur. Je n'ai rien à me reprocher en tant que directeur du Magenmagot. Je concède volontiers qu'il y a eu un problème dans les défenses du château qui a abouti à l'introduction malheureuse d'un troll dans l'école. Nous ne déplorons cependant aucun blessé. Par contre, je nie avoir abusé de ma position au sein de la justice magique, comme votre plainte semble le laisser penser.

Katya se contenta de lui adresser un regard polaire. Lentement, elle tira de sa poche une épaisse enveloppe qu'elle tendit à Lucius. Le document était estampillé d'un timbre de cire d'un rouge écarlate aux reliefs ouvragés de runes magiques. Le sceau officiel du ministère de la Justice magique anglaise. Le noble le prit et ouvrit le pli, avant de regarder le directeur. Toujours confiant, ce dernier sourit à nouveau en lisant sa longue barbe blanche avec nonchalance.

-Dépôt de plainte déposée le 31 octobre 1991 par Katya Annopovna Kemenov auprès de Lucy Bones, directrice du ministère de la Justice magique à l'encontre d'Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, lut Malefoy en jetant un coup d'œil discret au vénérable directeur. Il put ainsi noter la glotte déglutir difficilement à l'énoncer du représentant officiel devant lequel avait été fait le dépôt. Amélia Bones ne se chargeait personnellement que des cas les plus controversés.

-Objet de la plainte, reprit-il, usage abusif de ses prérogatives de président-directeur du Magenmagot. Les faits reprochés sont : d'avoir volontairement dissimulé le testament de James Charlus Potter et Liliane Evans-Potter et d'avoir imposé un vote pour s'approprier la garde magique de Harry James Potter, plus connu aujourd'hui sous le nom de Vladmir Vassilievitch Kemenov.

Le noble roula le parchemin tout en observant le directeur passer à un joli rouge colérique, contrastant avec sa barbe blanche et sa robe d'un vert suspect.

-Je n'ai jamais eu la connaissance d'un testament rédigé par James Potter ! Si j'ai demandé la garde de Harry ou Vladmir, si vous le préférez, c'est uniquement pour son bien et m'assurer de son avenir !

-Lui assurer son avenir ? En le confiant à Pétunia Dursley dans le monde moldu ? En le coupant de l'éducation nécessaire à un héritier ? demanda calmement Katya en haussant un sourcil sarcastique.

-La gestion des biens d'une famille aussi importante que les Potter ne devait pas être laissée entre les mains du premier bâtard venu ! rétorqua vivement vieil homme en foudroyant la jeune femme.

Un grognement sourd retentit à nouveau et les regards d'Albus Dumbledore, Lucius Malefoy et Filius Flitwick se posèrent sur Sergei, dont les yeux carmin avec virés au noir le plus absolu sous la colère.

**-Laisse, Sergei.**

Le vampire se tut à l'ordre de Katya mais continua à défier du regard le directeur de Poudlard, ses pupilles entièrement noires brillant d'une rage à peine contenue. Le patriarche des Malefoy regardait avec un œil surpris la jeune Russe, alors que Vlad serait les poings de fureur.

-Et depuis quand un aussi illustre personnage politique prend en compte le devenir d'une famille, même noble ?

Le ton de Katya avait, si c'était possible, encore refroidi et des glaçons semblaient enrober le moindre de ses mots, alors que son attitude décontractée contrastait avec la dureté de son visage.

-Depuis que James Potter m'a demandé de m'occuper de son fils en cas de problèmes.

-Étrangement, votre nom n'apparaît pas dans son testament.

-Je vous dis qu'il n'existe pas de testament, rétorqua Albus Dumbledore. Le gobelin responsable des voûtes Potter en aurait informé le Magenmagot. De plus, à qui aurait-il pu confier la garde légale et magique ? À Sirius Black, qui a trahi la confiance de son ami ? À un enfant adultérin inconnu qui débarque dont ne sait où ?

Cette fois, le regard de Katya se fit meurtrier et elle croisa le regard bleu électrique du mage. Elle sentit immédiatement la tentative d'infiltration de son esprit. Furieuse, elle le repoussa brutalement et la pâleur soudaine du directeur la fit sourire froidement. Elle se leva et s'avança vers le professeur Flitwick. Le gobelin abordait un visage impassible et aucun sentiment ne transperçait son masque alors qu'il écoutait avec attention la conversation houleuse. Le directeur des Serdaigles se demandait la raison de sa présence, mais il la comprit en voyant le second document que Katya Kemenov lui présentait. Le fin parchemin portait un sceau tout aussi officiel que le premier, et il fronça les sourcils en reconnaissant le sceau de Gringott's.

-Pouvez-vous lire ceci, Maitre Gobelin ? demanda lentement Katya, soulignant verbalement l'usage de son titre.

Flitwick acquiesça et déroula le parchemin en projetant sa magie avant de se racler la gorge en jetant un regard désolé à Dumbledore.

-Albus, je vous certifie que ce document a bien été rédigé par les gobelins. Leur empreinte magique est présente…

L'inquiétude soudain visible sur son visage, le directeur se contenta de lui faire un signe de tête pour l'encourager à lire l'écriture étroite et sèche des gobelins.

-Ceci est mon testament. Moi, James Charlus Potter, saint de corps et d'esprit, lègue à…

Vladmir ferma une fraction de seconde les yeux, se souvenant parfaitement de la première fois qu'il avait entendu ce testament, à l'âge de 6 ans.

_Le gobelin adressa une salutation amicale à Vladmir, tranquillement assis sur le tapis à jouer avec un fleureur. L'enfant releva la tête en lui adressant sourire resplendissant. Malgré qu'un an se soit écoulé depuis leur première rencontre, le jeune russe se souvenait du petit être qui lui avait appris le mot « testament ». Ce mot qui allait changer de nombreuses choses dans le futur. Vlad observa le petit gobelin, debout devant son bureau pour faire face à sa tante. Il semblait préoccupé. Le jeune russe tourna la tête vers l'ombre, tentant d'apercevoir Sergei, caché dans la pénombre comme toujours. Le vampire lui expliquait toujours les raisons après lui avoir fait réfléchir sur toutes les raisons possibles et inimaginables. Ne le voyant pas, il reporta son attention sur le petit fleureur qui ronronnait dans ses bras._

_-Maitre Gorkolk, je suis heureuse de vous rencontrer à nouveau, déclara Katya._

_-Moi de même, Dame Kemenov. Je vous présente le seigneur gobelin d'Angleterre, Klorgin Folblang ainsi que maitre Arius Culligan, notaire rattaché au cabinet juridique Culligan's._

_Vladmir leva la tête pour voir le plus grand gobelin qu'il ait jamais vu aux côtés d'un homme âgé et sévère. Il se leva doucement, son fleureur dans les bras, alors que sa tante saluait les nouveaux venus. Il s'approcha et tira doucement sur la tunique de soie de Klorgin._

_-M'sieur Folblang, pourquoi vous êtes aussi grand si vous êtes un gobelin ?_

_Le grand gobelin le regarda de ses immenses yeux noirs et fit une chose qui fit sursauter les autres présents. La grande créature s'agenouilla devant lui pour mettre son visage à la hauteur de celui de Vladmir. Il avait appris par la suite que cette race de gobelins ne s'inclinait jamais devant un humain._

_-Je suis un hobgobelin, sourit Folblang en dévoilant une série de crocs dangereux, un des seigneurs de ma race. Je dirige la banque d'Angleterre. Et tu es ?_

_Vladmir rougit en baissant les yeux de honte. Il avait oublié de donner son nom._

_-Vladmir Vassilievitch Kemenov, monsieur._

_-C'est donc toi… souffla le hobgobelin en posant une main fine sur l'épaule de Vlad. Ne baisse jamais la tête, petit, et ne montre pas tes sentiments. Tu pourras alors faire face à tes ennemis sans qu'ils ne réalisent tes objectifs. Car des ennemis, tu en as… et des puissants._

_Vladmir hocha la tête, bien que perdu, et alla s'asseoir sur les genoux de Katya, fixant avec fascination le visage neutre du grand gobelin. Depuis qu'il était rentré dans le bureau, il avait noté différentes tonalités dans la voix du gobelin, mais son visage était vierge de toute expression. Vladmir n'écoutait donc que distraitement la discussion, s'efforçant d'imiter le visage figé de Folblang. Mais il nota que le testament avait été retrouvé dans le coffre secondaire d'un certain Dimblefore, caché par un traitre qui avait depuis été puni par les siens._

_Katya, réalisant sa distraction, adressa un sourire d'excuse au seigneur hobgobelin au centre de l'attention de son neveu et demanda à Vlad de se concentrer pour écouter le petit gobelin._

_« Le 30 juillet 1981 à Grigott's en présence de Liliane Rose Evans-Potter, Maitre Goprictk et Maitre Xanvier Culligan._

_Ceci est mon testament._

_Moi, James Charlus Potter, lègue l'ensemble de mes biens à mon fils et héritier, Harry James Potter. Je t'aime, mon fils._

_Une somme de 50 000 gallions sera attribuée à Remus John Lupin ainsi que la demeure de St Tronham et ses terres associées, dans le Derbyshire. Puisses-tu enfin trouver enfin la paix en ce lieu calme mon ami._

_L'épée de combat de mon père, _Arawn_, est donnée à Sirius Orion Black. Tu l'as toujours admirée, mon frère. Elle est tienne dorénavant._

_En vertu du droit magique et en ma qualité de chef de la noble famille des Potter, je reconnais ma demi-sœur, Katya Annapovna Kemenov, fille de Charlus Andrian Potter et Anna Piotrovna Kemenov comme membre de la famille. Ci-joints les résultats sanguins par potion de paternité, réalisés à ses 17 ans. Petite sœur, tu peux enfin porter le patronyme de notre père. Je t'aime, Katya Charlusievna Kemenov-Potter._

_En cas de décès de Liliane Rose Evans-Potter, je confie la garde légale de Harry James Potter à ma demi-sœur Katya Annapovna Kemenov et la garde magique à Sirius Orion Black. En cas d'impossibilité pour l'un d'eux d'assurer sa charge, le second hérite des gardes conjointes. Le cas échéant où aucun d'eux ne peut assurer ses fonctions, je désigne Frank et Alice Londubat tuteurs légaux et Anatole Mcmillan tuteur magique. Mes amis, je sais que vous prendrez tous soin de mon fils._

_James Charlus Potter »_

_Vladmir leva la tête et toucha la joue de sa tante, surpris par sa brillance. Elle était humide._

_-Tu pleures tatie ?_

_-Ce n'est rien chaton, sourit douloureusement la jeune femme. J'ai mal pour ton père et pour toutes les personnes lésées._

_-Lady Kemenov. Je vous présente toutes mes excuses au nom de mon cabinet, intervint le notaire anglais. Le jour de la mort de votre frère, un incendie important est survenu dans nos locaux et nous y avons perdu Xanvier Culligan, ainsi que de nombreux documents. Nous avons fait la demande auprès de Gringott's et du ministère pour récupérer les copies, mais certains dossiers traités par mon père ont disparu._

_-L'incendie était-il criminel ? demanda d'une voix basse Sergei en sortant de son coin d'ombre, faisant sursauter l'homme âgé._

_-Les causes de l'incendie n'ont jamais été identifiées et nous avions conclu à un accident, avoua le notaire, mais avec les nouveaux éléments apportés par le testament de James Potter, j'ai de sérieux doutes sur la cause réelle._

_-Je vous dois également des excuses, au nom de Gringott's, intervint à son tour le hobgobelin en se levant de son siège. Il s'inclina légèrement devant Katya et Vlad._

_-Le deuxième témoin du testament, Goprickt sans clan, a été corrompu. Il a caché le testament dans le coffre d'un client._

_-Pourquoi ne l'a-t-il pas détruit ? demanda Katya avec perplexité. Il n'aurait jamais été découvert ainsi._

_-Les testaments magiques conservés à Gringott's sont protégés par la magie gobeline. Un simple banquier ne peut détruire ce type de document. D'après son interrogatoire, il a toutefois fait croire à son complice que c'était le cas._

_-Est-il mort ? demanda Sergei._

_-Non. Il est en vie en attendant de pouvoir être jugé._

_-A-t-il donné le nom de son complice ?_

_-Albus Dumbledore, dans le coffre duquel était caché le testament._

_Katya se redressa en posant délicatement Vlad sur le sol et se mit à faire les cent pas sur le coûteux tapis du bureau, discutant avec Sergei trop vite et trop bas pour que Vladmir puisse comprendre. Quelques mots ressortaient parfois. Katya finit par revenir vers le bureau et s'y appuya, regardant avec attention les différentes personnes présentes devant eux._

_-J'aimerais savoir pourquoi cet homme tient tant que ça à avoir la garde de Vladmir. Et pour cela, j'ai besoin de le laisser croire qu'il est toujours son tuteur magique._

_-Vous voulez le laisser libre ? s'étonna le seigneur gobelin._

_-Oh non ! sourit Katya avec un sourire sinistre. Je vais profiter de ce délai pour rassembler tranquillement les preuves et monter un dossier si solide qu'il aura l'impression de se prendre un mur de granit quand ça lui tombera dessus. Il est dit par chez nous que la vengeance doit se déguster aussi glacée que l'eau de la Neva. Mais j'ai besoin de savoir si vous me soutiendrez…_

Vladmir regarda le visage d'Albus Dumbledore devenir aussi blanc que sa barbe alors qu'il prenait conscience que ses pouvoirs sur le jeune garçon venaient d'être réduits à néant. Mais cela ne dura qu'une fraction de seconde et le vieux mage se recomposa très rapidement un visage souriant mais affligé.

-Je suis soulagé de voir que James avait prévu des dispositions pour sa famille. Mais cela n'explique en rien votre dépôt de plainte, Milady.

-Je crois, avant toute chose, intervint Lucius Malefoy d'une voix glaciale, que vous devez des excuses à Lady Kemenov.

Le noble anglais se doutait évidemment de l'appartenance de Katya à la famille Potter, mais de là à l'insulter ouvertement de bâtarde, il y avait un immense pas qu'il ne se serait jamais permis de franchir, surtout en public. Et malgré tous ses défauts, il avait pour principe d'être toujours courtois et poli envers les femmes, la bienséance s'imposant. Le patriarche Malefoy ne pouvait tout simplement pas laisser passer le langage ordurier d'un des soi-disant plus puissants mages d'Angleterre. Et à voir les visages menaçants des deux Russes, si le directeur ne présentait pas ses excuses, il risquait de gros ennuis. Les « mages polaires » laissaient rarement passer ce type d'offense. Les yeux bleus de Dumbledore pétillèrent, mais cette fois d'une colère contenue avant de s'obtempérer, à la grande satisfaction des deux autres membres du clan Kemenov.

-Pour en revenir à notre action en justice, elle se base sur votre implication dans la dissimulation de ce testament.

Et Lucius Malefoy eut l'impression que son anniversaire venait d'arriver. Devant lui, le plus influent mage du Magenmagot se liquéfia, bégaya, trembla. Il observa avec admiration la jeune Russe se lever gracieusement et se pencher par-dessus le bureau pour arrêter son visage devenu effrayant de rage à quelques centimètres du directeur.

-Je vais me montrer charitable, Albus Dumbledore. Je dépose cette plainte uniquement avec une demande de destitution de vos titres de président-directeur du tribunal magique et j'abandonne celle contre votre statut de directeur. En contrepartie, vous me dites vos raisons de vouloir vous approprier coûte que coûte la garde de Vladmir.

-Je n'ai aucune raison autre que son bien et le plus grand bien, répondit Dumbledore en se redressant, retrouvant un peu de courage et surtout de rage de se voir clairement menacé.

Il observa les différentes personnes présentes devant lui. Filius semblait tétanisé par l'énormité des révélations, Lucius jubilait littéralement de satisfaction, Katya Kemenov le dévisageait avec une colère visible, le vampire avait un sourire narquois et Vladmir… Vladmir lui adressait un regard vide de toute expression qui lui glaça le sang.

-C'est votre dernier mot ? demanda doucement Katya.

Albus Dumbledore se contenta de hocher sèchement la tête et leur indiqua d'un geste la porte de son bureau.

Vladmir se détourna en premier et passa la porte, rapidement suivi de Katya et Flitwick. Malefoy adressa un salut de la tête au directeur avant de partir, accompagné du vampire russe.

-Au fait, vieil homme… Sergei s'arrêta dans l'embrasure de la porte et jeta un regard par-dessus son épaule. N'attends pas de nouvelles de tes mercenaires. Et si par malheur tu en renvoies en Russie, cette fois, ils ne nourriront pas les poissons. Tu les recevras par petits paquets, soigneusement emballés. Qui sait, peut-être pour ton petit déjeuner ?

Et il quitta définitivement le bureau, rejoignant un sang-pur anglais souriant. Au pied de la gargouille, Filius Flitwick menait une discussion animée avec les deux Kemenov en une langue rugueuse qui surprit Lucius.

-Du gobelbabil ? s'étonna-t-il.

-Vladmir a de nombreux amis dans la nation gobeline. Des amis puissants qui lui ont appris leur langue et leur culture. Si je vous dis Klorgin Folblang ?

-Le seigneur hobgobelin des anciennes provinces celtes ? Par merlin, il connait le plus puissant des gobelins d'Angleterre et de France ?

Sergei se contenta de lui adresser un sourire amusé en réponse. Il était sûr que ces informations allaient rapidement faire le tour de la bonne société anglaise. Avec un peu de chance, cela découragerait même certains de soutenir le directeur de Poudlard. Mais il est vrai que le jeune garçon avait réussi à attendrir plusieurs seigneurs gobelins dans son enfance, avec sa spontanéité et sa fraicheur.

-§ Vous avez mon soutien le plus total, dame Kemenov § disait Flitwick. § En tant que gobelin et même sorcier, je ne peux cautionner les actes d'Albus. Et en tant qu'ancien membre de la cour des Mirages anglaise, je souhaite vous soutenir. §

-§ Votre aide sera la bienvenue, maître de forge, mais pour le moment, nous ne ferons rien. J'espère toujours apprendre les objectifs réels de cet homme. Je vous remercie toutefois du soutien que vous avez amené à mon neveu. §

-§ C'est mon rôle en tant que directeur, dame Kemenov, et certains semblent oublier la raison de notre fonction. §

Katya sourit au petit professeur, ne relevant pas la pique pour ses collègues, et le regarda prendre congés. L'heure du diner s'approchait et le gobelin devait se rendre à la Grande Salle pour encadrer le repas. Katya se tourna alors vers Vladmir et s'avança vers lui pour l'enlacer doucement. Son neveu lui rendit immédiatement son étreinte et elle lui embrassa tendrement le front.

-**Chaton, fais attention**, souffla Katya, **j'ai des nouvelles de Quirell. Il manquait une certaine période dans ses antécédents de quelques mois et je sais maintenant pourquoi. Il était en Albanie.**

**-L'Albanie ? Là où se terre l'ectoplasme ?**

**-Oui. Il est probable qu'il soit un mangemort. Donc, prends soin de toi et tiens-le à l'œil.**

**-Katya a raison chaton, sois sur tes gardes. Et ne te laisse pas marcher sur les pieds, je t'ai appris plein de petits trucs pour tes ennemis !** compléta le russe en lui adressant un clin d'œil.

Puis Sergei passa une main dans les cheveux noirs du jeune garçon, défaisant dans la foulée le lien de son catogan. Vladmir grogna en rajustant ses cheveux, ce qui fit rire doucement le lord blond qui observait la scène pleine de tendresse. Les trois russes le regardèrent avec une interrogation silencieuse dans leurs yeux.

-Excuse-moi, jeune Kemenov, mais mon fils a exactement le même air que toi quand sa mère le décoiffe.

Vladmir acquiesça en notant l'information pour éventuellement pouvoir embêter Drago plus tard. Katya lui adressa alors un sourire chaleureux avant de le pousser dans le couloir pour qu'il rejoigne la Grande-Salle et après un dernier signe, le russe quitta sa famille. Tranquillement, les adultes prirent alors la direction de la sortie.

-Au fait, ma chère Katya, vous ne m'avez pas dit comment vous avez fait pour tromper Albus pendant tout ce temps, dit soudain Lucius.

-J'ai demandé à ce que de faux relevés de comptes soient envoyés régulièrement à Dumbledore. Il n'avait encore rien tenté comme transferts d'argent hormis la pension pour le tuteur jusqu'à cette semaine. Gringott's nous a immédiatement contacté.

-Quelle somme ?

-Trop pour être honnête, répondit évasivement Katya.

Lucius Malefoy prit la réponse pour ce qu'elle était et se tut, laissant de côté les questions qui foisonnaient dans son esprit. Pour l'heure, ils avaient un dîner de courtoisie avec Amélia Bones. La journée était loin d'être finie.

* * *

><p><span>Rin-chan<span> : mélasse citron-lard... à vieil homme farfelu, repas tordu ! Sinon, je vote pour la corruption de majeurs afin de les détourner d'un russe ténébreux à longues canines ! Et je ne préfère même pas te demander quel bout de Sergei tu souhaites avoir oO Pour répondre à ta question, Vlad est initié à 10 ans, mais il a toujours vécu avec les membres de la cour des Mirages, son comportement n'a pas changé, juste son statut. Pour la publication... désolée, mais je ne suis pas en vacances je travaille donc que 5 semaines par an miss !

Cathy : Pauvre Sergei, il va être débordé entre toi et Rin-chan ! Bubus plus bas que terre ? ça doit pouvoir se faire dans un futur proche =)

Lolita : Que d'enthousiasme ! Merci miss =)


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapitre 13 : des sports de sorciers**

Une longue semaine s'était passée depuis l'entrée en fanfare de Katya et Sergei dans la Grande Salle de Poudlard. Une semaine durant laquelle les rumeurs les plus folles avaient couru sur Dumbledore, les Kemenov, les Potter…

Vladmir, imperméable à tous ces commérages, laissait les mots glisser sur lui sans l'atteindre, abordant un sourire innocent quand il se faisait prendre à partie un peu trop vivement par des gryffondors ou encore par des poufsouffles enthousiastes. Les serpentards, eux, attendaient de voir dans quel sens le vent allait tourner et les serdaigles ne se mêlaient pas en public de l'histoire, assurant toutefois leur soutien à leur aiglon dans le secret de leur salle commune.

Ses amis ne lui avaient pas tourné le dos et étaient restés derrière lui en soutien. Neville savait les tenants et les aboutissants réels de la plainte, quant à Kévin et Hermione… en tant que nés-moldus, ils n'en comprenaient pas toutes les subtilités et reconnaissant ce fait, ne s'en mêlaient pas.

-Félicitations Vladmir.

Le russe leva la tête de son livre de potions et haussa un sourcil interrogatif en direction de la petite bande de serpentards. La bibliothécaire leur jeta un regard méfiant depuis son poste d'observation. Lorsqu'elle constata qu'ils n'avaient pas l'intention de hurler dans la bibliothèque, elle disparut entre deux rayonnages. Après tout, avec Neville et Hermione à ses côtés et les tensions entre les deux maisons ennemies, Vlad estimait qu'elle était en droit de se méfier.

-Mon père m'a annoncé que Dumbledore était convoqué devant le Magenmagot et que son statut de directeur-président était suspendu le temps du procès, annonça Drago.

-Ta famille est puissante et a un excellent avocat. Le cabinet des Cullivan's a une réputation d'infaillible, murmura Daphné en s'asseyant aux côtés de Kévin.

-D'après ma mère, plusieurs sièges au Magenmagot ont formé une coalition pour vous soutenir, rajouta Blaise.

-Ce n'est pas surprenant, constata Neville en prenant doucement la parole. En agissant ainsi, Dumbledore a touché une des cordes sensibles des familles de sang.

-C'est vrai que tu es dans une situation semblable, Londubat, constata Théodore, ta grand-mère est d'ailleurs à la tête de cette coalition avec Lord Malefoy. Le fait que la tante de Vladmir est réussie à convaincre Mme Bones y fait beaucoup également.

-Tu as une famille très retorse, sourit Drago. Mon père m'a écrit son admiration pour ta tante. Annoncer un procès à l'encontre de Dumbledore au milieu de la Grande Salle sans faire un énorme scandale avec, comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle du monde… Toutes les familles sorcières étaient au courant le lendemain et la Gazette en a fait sa une. Elle a semé le doute en une heure et a laissé faire la rumeur.

-Je sais, dit simplement Vlad avec un rictus de satisfaction. Ce matin, votre torchon national publiait que Dumbledore avait volé les trois quarts de la fortune Potter, menacé plusieurs membres éminents du gouvernement et laissait entendre qu'il serait possible qu'il soit en réalité lié à la mort de mes parents. Votre Rita Skeeter a une imagination débordante.

-Du grand art, rit Blaise en tirant ses livres de son sac. Théo, tu as ton manuel de métamorphose ?

Théodore secoua la tête en se créant une place entre Hermione et Kévin.

-Tiens, sourit la lionne en lui tendant le livre, j'ai fini mon essai.

Le serpentard n'hésita pas et prit le bouquin en la remerciant. La table, soudain étroite vu le nombre d'élèves autour, se tut, plongée dans une ferveur studieuse qui détonnait pour un samedi matin.

Kévin mâchouillait pensivement sa plume d'oie, feuilletant distraitement un obscur traité de défense contre les forces du mal conseillé par Vlad. Blaise et Hermione, côte à côté, avaient exactement la même position et le même air concentré sur le visage, les sourcils froncés par la réflexion. Neville fixait d'un air perdu ses notes de potions, secouant de temps en temps la tête de dépit. Théo, à sa droite, travaillait également les potions et indiquait distraitement au gryffondor des notes sur sa feuille pour l'aider à progresser. Daphné contemplait le parc au travers de la fenêtre tandis que Drago soutenait Vladmir qui peinait dans son devoir de métamorphose.

Le petit groupe hétérogène de premières années attirait indéniablement l'attention. De nombreux murmures se faisaient entendre à la vision de la table rassemblant trois des quatre maisons de Poudlard qui échangeaient de manière courtoise leurs connaissances autour d'un paquet de friandises sorti des poches de Vladmir.

Après un long moment, Drago releva la tête est contempla pensivement les deux lions.

-Granger, tu es malade ? demanda soudain le serpentard.

Tout le monde releva soudainement la tête de son travail pour regarder avec interrogation le garçon blond.

-Non, pourquoi ? s'étonna Hermione, surprise que le sang-pur lui adresse la parole autrement que de manière méprisante et insultante.

-Parce que depuis le début de la semaine, tu n'as pas levé une seule fois la main en cours, même quand personne ne répondait, dit simplement Théodore qui avait suivi le cheminement de pensées de son camarade.

Un sourire satisfait étira les lèvres de la jeune lionne alors qu'elle se souvenait de Ronald Weasley venu s'excuser à genou devant l'ensemble de sa salle commune. Neville avait fait circuler la rumeur qu'elle avait été profondément marquée par les mots grossiers du roux et les lions, furieux de perdre cette source de points, lui avaient fait payer chèrement. Mais elle avait gagné son pari et Vladmir et Kévin leur devait une faveur. Son sourire se renforça, un sourire pas très gryffondor au demeurant, ce que fit remarquer Daphné Greengrass.

-Aurions-nous un serpent sous cette crinière indomptable ? demanda Blaise, amusé.

-Je n'aurais pas donné cette description à Hermione, commenta innocemment Kévin sans lever les yeux de son essai, mais elle correspond aussi.

Tous les serpentards regardèrent le petit aigle plongé dans ses écrits avec scepticisme alors que Neville s'étouffait avec un sucacide. Le russe retint un rire, qui tira enfin Kévin de son travail. Il écarquilla les yeux en se voyant sous le regard croisé de l'ensemble de la table.

-Quoi ?

-De quel lion parles-tu ? demanda innocemment Daphné.

-De nzizvfelf…

Vladmir lui avait mis la main devant la bouche, l'empêchant de prononcer le nom tant attendu.

-Kév, certaines choses ne doivent pas être dites à certaines langues de vipère, s'amusa le russe. Je dis cela sans offense, Daphné.

-Je crois que l'ensemble de notre maison correspond à cette métaphore animale, sourit la jeune fille. Mais c'est vrai Granger, pourquoi es-tu si effacée en cours ?

-Pas que cela nous dérange, nous gagnons plus de points, compléta Drago, mais c'est vrai que c'est curieux. Tu es toujours occupée à sauter sur place pour répondre d'habitude.

Hermione eut un sourire amusé en même temps que les trois autres parieurs quand une voix retentit au détour des étagères.

-Mione ? Je sais que tu es par-là ! S'il te plait, laisse-moi t'expliquer ! s'exclama une voix larmoyante. J'ai parlé trop vite et…

-M. Weasley ! Baissez d'un ton ou partez ! Vous êtes dans une bibliothèque, pas sur un terrain de Quidditch.

-Je crois deviner la raison, sourit Blaise en voyant débarquer Ron Weasley et Seamus Finnigan.

-Que veux-tu Weaslaid ? demanda Drago d'un ton hautain.

Le rouquin prit une intense couleur pourpre alors que derrière lui Seamus portait la main à sa poche. Il n'osa toutefois pas sortir sa baguette quand il remarqua la présence de Mme Pince à quelques mètres de là.

-Mione, que fais-tu avec ces…. Mangemorts en herbe ? grogna Ron.

-Ronald, il se trouve que ces « Mangemorts » se sont montrés plus courtois et aimables en une heure que toi depuis le début de l'année ! rétorqua la jeune lionne avec mépris en se levant pour se dresser devant le garçon roux. Eux comprennent le sens du mot « travail » et « calme », contrairement à toi. Eux ne pensent pas qu'à dormir en cours pour me demander mes notes par la suite.

-Mais ils passent leur temps à t'insulter et te traiter de…

-Ne dis pas un mot de plus, Ronald Weasley ! Penses-tu que « bêcheuse intellectuelle » « un vrai cauchemar cette fille-là » et j'en passe sont des mots d'amour ?

-Les termes n'étaient peut-être pas les plus…

-Tais-toi Seamus, tu es également fautif ! le coupa sèchement Hermione. Vous êtes tous les deux d'un égoïsme et d'une gaminerie affligeante et…

Les quatre serpentards regardaient avec amusement la discussion s'envenimer. La jeune lionne ne se laissait pas marcher sur les pieds et avait vraisemblablement un caractère bien trempé et bien plus intéressant que celui qu'elle dévoilait en cours.

-5 points en moins pour tapage dans la bibliothèque, Mr. Weasley ! grogna soudain une voix doucereuse.

Ron pivota brusquement en palissant alors qu'une ombre se dressait derrière lui.

-Mais…

-Une contestation Mr. Finnigan ? Dois-je vous retirer également 5 points pour apprendre le respect ?

Le professeur Rogue adressa aux deux griffondors incriminés un regard noir avant de leur faire signe de quitter la bibliothèque. Tête basse mais le corps tendu de colère, ils obéirent de mauvaise grâce et quittèrent les lieux. Le maître en potions regarda ensuite de longues minutes la table de premières années. Hermione trouva vite refuge auprès de Blaise, se servant de la grande taille du serpentard comme bouclier face au professeur qui haussa un sourcil au vu de la réaction de la jeune lionne. Le regard sombre balaya lentement les livres et essais étalés dans tous les sens, ponctués ci et là par des encriers et des plumes d'oie, avant d'observer les visages de chaque élève.

Puis, alors que tous s'attendaient à des remarques plus ou moins désobligeantes, un fait étrange arriva et secoua l'ensemble des premières années. Un micro sourire étira les lèvres étroites et pincées du professeur Rogue et il leur adressa un petit hochement de tête avant de se détourner, faisant tournoyer ses robes derrière lui.

-Je veux des essais parfaits sur mon bureau lundi matin, jeunes gens !

La voix rauque s'éleva alors que le professeur disparaissait dans l'angle de l'allée, laissant une table abasourdie derrière lui.

-Quelqu'un peut m'expliquer ce qu'il vient de se passer ? demanda finalement Vladmir.

Personne ne put lui répondre. C'est donc particulièrement perplexe que Vlad et Neville quittèrent la bibliothèque, abandonnant deux nés-moldus au milieu d'une bande de serpentards réputés intolérants.

-J'espère que Kévin ne dira rien, soupira Neville en tirant de son sac son rappeltout pour jouer négligemment avec. La petite boule, initialement créée pour changer de couleur en cas d'oubli, avait été en réalité trafiquée par sa grand-mère. L'artefact magique était devenu un détecteur qui avertissait le lion de la présence de personnes indésirables à proximité pouvant le voir ou l'entendre. Neville avait juste modifié le sort de manière à ce que Vladmir soit exclus de la liste des intrus grâce à une simple identification magique. Pour l'instant, le rappeltout brillait d'une fumée blanche.

-Ce n'est pas son genre. Il est spontané, mais s'il doit se taire et qu'il le sait, il n'en parlera jamais …

Neville hocha la tête et fit une soudaine grimace de dépit en trébuchant, manquant de faire tomber son rappeltout. La sphère ouvragée venait de passer à un rouge écarlate.

-Oh non, se lamenta-t-il, j'ai encore oublié quelque chose !

-Le livre que tu as prêté à Kévin tout à l'heure à la bibliothèque, l'informa avec un sourire narquois le jeune russe tout en jetant un regard discret derrière lui.

Il aperçut immédiatement la silhouette à l'autre bout du couloir. D'un autre côté, comment ne pas apercevoir un géant de 3 m de haut qui leur adressait de grands signes de main ?

-Vlad, Neville ! Ça fait plaisir de vous revoir, s'exclama Hagrid.

-Bonjour Hagrid, répondirent d'une même voix les deux garçons. Comment allez-vous ?

-Très bien, j'ai une course urgente à faire pour le directeur mais j'espère que vous passerez bientôt me voir.

-Cet après-midi, après le match de Quidditch ? proposa Neville sans tenir compte de la grimace de Vladmir.

-Avec plaisir, vos amis sont les bienvenus évidemment ! Je vous préparerais ma spécialité. À chaque fois, il n'en reste plus !

Cette fois, les deux élèves grimacèrent de concert en saluant Hagrid. Ils devaient impérativement venir avec Kévin. Il était le seul à pouvoir manger les cailloux que le géant appelait gâteaux… Ils repartirent en direction de la salle commune de Gryffondor et après avoir écouté pendant cinq longues minutes les supplications de Neville, Vladmir se laissa entrainer dans la salle, pénétrant pour la première fois dans le Saint des Saints des lions de Poudlard.

Regardant avec curiosité autour de lui, Vladmir découvrit une grande pièce circulaire et chaleureuse, aux couleurs de la maison des lions. En raison du grand soleil à l'extérieur, la pièce était quasiment vide et ils purent s'installer sur de larges poufs rouges situés dans un coin éclairé par un rayon de soleil.

À quelques fauteuils de là, Ronald Weasley et Seamus Finnigan jouaient une partie d'échecs sorciers sous le regard d'un troisième, du nom de Dean Thomas, d'après Neville. Enfin, jouaient… Ron semblait littéralement écraser son ami, alors que Seamus ne semblait pas trop mal se débrouiller, d'après ce que Vladmir pouvait voir. Le rouquin dominait malgré tout le jeu sans se concentrer plus que cela sur la partie…

-Au fait Vlad, pourquoi cette tête à la mention du Quidditch ?

Le russe reporta son attention sur Neville, grommelant sur les amis fouineurs. Il finit par soupirer en constatant que les trois autres gryffondors semblaient également attendre sa réponse. Foutus lions curieux.

-Je n'aime pas ce sport.

-Vous ne le pratiquez pas, en Russie ? s'étonna Weasley en déplaçant sa reine sur l'échiquier, faisant jurer son adversaire.

-Non, il fait trop froid, on gèle sur place, se moqua Vladmir. Bien sûr que le Quidditch existe, on n'est pas arriérés !

-Eh, je ne voulais pas être insultant !

-Réfléchi avant de parler Ron, soupira Dean en levant les yeux au ciel, je te le dis à chaque fois.

-On ne peut pas tous aimer le même sport, soupira Neville, diplomate, mais c'est celui que préfèrent les sorciers anglais.

-Tu aimes quel sport, du coup ? demanda Dean. Personnellement, je suis supporter de West Ham United, une équipe de foot.

-Ils jouent en première ligue anglaise, non ?

-Tu connais ? s'exclama, ravi, le jeune métis.

-Un peu, admit Vlad. Un ami est passionné de football et suit tous les matchs possibles… Mais il supporte un club français.

Vladmir se décala de quelques fauteuils pour observer la fin de la partie d'échecs, vite imité par Neville.

-Tu n'as pas répondu, constata finalement Seamus en déplaçant son roi dans une tentative désespérée de retarder sa défaite. Ron eut un sourire et déplaça un pion.

-Échec et mat !

L'Irlandais renversa son roi, grommelant, avant de regarder Vladmir. Le serdaigle soupira en observant Ron ranger ses pièces.

-Je suis flightracer.

-Par les baloches de Merlin, jura Ron en renversant la boite, faisant hurler au scandale ses pièces. Tu es… quoi ?

-Flightracer ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-Un jeu de courses sur balai en conditions naturelles, souffla Neville, estomaqué. Tu m'avais caché ça, Vlad…

-Bof, pas vraiment, je suis bon mais sans plus.

-« Bon mais sans plus » ? s'étrangla Ron, mais bordel, si tu es vraiment flightracer, tu es juste un dieu sur un balai !

-Tu insinues que je mens, Weasley ? demanda sombrement Vladmir. J'aurais du mentir d'ailleurs, rajouta-t-il entre ses dents pour que seul Neville l'entende.

-Attendez, je comprends rien, se plaignit Dean alors que Seamus regardait d'un œil nouveau Vladmir.

-Le flightracing est, comme son nom l'indique, des courses de vol. Un circuit sur terrain généralement accidenté, avec interdiction de voler à plus de 5m du sol. Les obstacles varient en fonction du terrain. Le but est de passer la ligne d'arrivée en vie et de faire le chrono le plus court possible.

-En vie ? s'étonna Dean.

-Le taux de décès annuels des flightracers est de 8%. Dans les ligues juniors, il est moins élevé car des sorts protègent les participants, mais quelques morts sont dénombrés tous les ans. C'est le sport sorcier qui est le plus mortel, avant les courses de dragons et les duels, renseigna Neville. Il est surtout pratiqué en Asie et Europe de l'Est.

-Sérieux ? Il faut piquer un balai à l'équipe de Quidditch ! s'enthousiasma Dean. J'ai vraiment hâte de voir ça !

-Non.

La réponse de Vlad refroidit immédiatement le gryffondor qui le regarda avec des yeux suppliants.

-Pourquoi ?

-Je n'ai pas mes protections ni mon balai.

-Il n'a pas tort, soupira Ronald, déçu également.

-Mais…

-Dean, tu vois les protections de Quidditch ? Et bien, un flightracer a le même type d'équipement, sauf qu'il est bardé de sorts amortissant et de protections. Et surtout, il ne pilote qu'un balai qu'il connait comme sa poche, un balai qui coute juste la peau des fesses, du type Comète 201 ou… tu cours sur quel type ?

-J'ai un _Stea căzătoare_.

-La crème des balais de l'Est, acquiesça Ron. Mon frère en a un, c'est génial, mais on ne les trouve qu'en Roumanie.

Vladmir eut un sourire en coin. Charlie Weasley avait un _Stea_, effectivement, et il était le tenant en titre du championnat roumain de Flightracing. Mais il était persuadé que sa famille n'en savait rien…

-Bon, mais tu viendras quand même au match ? demanda Neville.

Vladmir acquiesça à contrecœur avant de démarrer une partie d'échecs sorciers avec Ron. Ses pièces, d'abord récalcitrantes devant sa technique, finirent par s'incliner et ils entamèrent une partie serrée qui motiva le rouquin. Vlad finit par se faire battre et renversa son roi avant les derniers coups décisifs.

-Pourquoi t'inclines-tu ? demanda Dean en analysant le jeu.

-Quoi qu'il fasse, je fais échec et mat en trois coups maximum, expliqua Ron avec un grand sourire. Bon sang, Vlad, il faut qu'on joue plus souvent, tu es excellent ! J'ai rarement de bons adversaires à l'école !

Le rouquin commença à ranger ses pièces quand il vit ses frères traverser la salle d'un pas pressé. Ils jetèrent tous un regard à l'horloge et Ron jura.

-Merde, le match commence dans un quart d'heure, on n'aura plus de place !

Il glissa la boite d'échecs dans sa poche et partit quasiment en courant à la suite des jumeaux Weasley avec ses deux amis. Vladmir et Neville échangèrent un regard amusé et quittèrent la salle commune plus lentement pour rejoindre le terrain de quidditch. Ils n'eurent qu'à suivre la cohue qui se pressait en direction du parc pour être sûr de ne pas se perdre.

Arrivé dans le grand stade, Valdmir observa les tribunes attribuées à chaque maison. La quasi-totalité des élèves abordait les couleurs d'une des deux équipes de la journée, formant une marée humaine de vert et rouge. Le Russe se laissa entrainer par Neville en direction des tribunes des gryffondors, où Hermione leur faisait de grands signes. Ils grimpèrent les escaliers en bois et atteignirent rapidement le rang de la jeune lionne, constatant avec surprise que Ron était également présent sans les deux autres lions.

-Tu as enfin accepté ses excuses ? souffla Vlad en direction de la jeune fille qui secoua négativement la tête et en jetant un regard noir au rouquin, qui baissa la sienne, penaud. Ron avait probablement profité de l'évènement pour tenter de lui parler. Le Russe retint un sourire en écoutant la lionne grogner contre les inepties des garçons immatures et trop têtus pour reconnaitre leurs torts pendant de longues minutes, faisant se ratatiner sur son siège le principal concerné.

-J'espère que tu ne parles pas de moi Granger !

-Ne nous l'énerve pas, Malefoy ! Elle vient de passer une demi-heure à râler contre Ron ! s'exclama Neville en regardant le sang-pur blond qui s'était arrêté à leurs côtés, provoquant des murmures de mécontentements des autres lions qui étaient également présents.

-Ah, il s'agit encore de Weaslaid. Franchement, Granger, ce genre de type n'en vaut pas la peine.

-La ferme espèce de crétin albinos ! s'insurgea Ron. Et d'abord que fais-tu ici, c'est la tribune des gryffondors !

Drago ignora royalement le rouquin aussi rouge que sa chevelure et annonça à Vladmir qu'il aurait préféré le voir chez les serpentards.

-Désolé Drago. Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, je ne serais pas du tout au match, mais j'ai été séquestré.

-Tu serais donc une pauvre demoiselle en détresse ? ricana le serpentard. Dois-je venir terrasser le dragon qui te tient prisonnier ?

-Je pense me débrouiller seul, sourit Vlad. Mais au pire, je te ferais signe !

Drago eut un petit rire amusé avant de les laisser en leur souhaitant un bon match, non sans prévenir que les rouge et or allaient perdre. Et les premières minutes du match donnèrent raison au serpentard. Malgré de bons joueurs, Gryffondor faisait face à une équipe soudée et extrêmement réactive, jouant à la limite de la légalité mais sans jamais dépasser la ligne.

-Faute, hurla le commentateur alors que Naomie Landburn, la jeune attrapeuse de Gryffondor, était bloquée par le capitaine des vert et argent.

-Joli… commenta Vladmir.

-Joli ? s'étonna Hermione, c'était une faute énorme !

-Les serpentards étaient totalement désorganisés et leur attrapeur trop loin pour espérer avoir le vif. Si la pénalité passe, vous gagnez 10 points mais serpentard en conserve 50 d'avance. Si votre Landburn avait attrapé le vif d'or, ils auraient perdu. C'est stratégique.

-Comme sacrifier un pion pour une reine… murmura Ron.

-Contrairement aux griffondors, qui se basent trop sur leur gardien et négligent des postes pourtant primordiaux, Serpentard travaille sur la cohésion de groupe. Flint, leur capitaine, est très actif, mais surveille l'ensemble du jeu malgré son poste de poursuiveur et ils ont une excellente communication. C'est un bon capitaine.

-Et bien, heureusement que tu n'aimes pas le quidditch, souffla Ron.

-Tu es un excellent stratège, Weasley, il suffit de te voir jouer aux échecs pour le comprendre. Utilise ton esprit d'analyse dans d'autres situations qu'un plateau de cases blanches et noires et tu feras des merveilles.

Vladmir se tourna ensuite vers Neville, tout aussi désintéressé que lui par le jeu, et ils se mirent à murmurer entre eux, leur discussion restant inaudible pour leurs voisins tant les supporters des gryffondors faisaient du tapage. La tribune se mit soudain à trembler et les deux complices se redressèrent d'un même mouvement, baguette magique en main alors que des cris de surprise retentissaient. Quelque chose de mauvais se passait.

Vladmir sentait l'air tourbillonné sinistrement sous eux, dégageant une aura qu'il connaissait bien. De la magie noire. Et à la tête de Neville, le gryffondor avait également compris la cause du mini-séisme.

Il chercha des yeux la tribune des professeurs et croisa le regard de deux d'entre eux, tous deux immobiles et dont les lèvres s'agitaient. Le visage de Quirell était toujours pâle alors que celui de Rogue semblait furieux. Il était persuadé qu'un des deux tentait de maintenir la structure alors que le second voulait la détruire et leur nuire. Mais qui ?

-Nev, tu es bien empathe, non ?

-Oui, grogna le jeune Londubat en s'efforçant de rester debout pour tenter de repérer les responsables. Seuls eux deux restaient droits dans la tourmente qui secouait la tribune, les autres étudiants hurlants en tentant de quitter les lieux, jetant encore plus la confusion dans la petite foule paniquée.

-Sers-toi de ton empathie avec Quirell et Rogue !

Neville tourna vivement la tête vers les deux professeurs, le visage mortellement sérieux, et croisa le regard du professeur Rogue. La vision du gryffondor si concentré et différent du visage qu'il abordait en cours du déstabiliser le sombre professeur de potion car il écarquilla les yeux et perdit sa concentration. En réaction, la tribune commença à basculer dangereusement.

-C'est Quirell !

Vladmir fixa le professeur de défense contre les forces du mal et se mit à son tour à murmurer des mots rauques alors que Neville s'efforçait d'aider Rogue à maintenir les lieux. Heureusement, les professeurs avaient enfin réalisé que quelque chose d'anormal se passait et s'étaient redressés. Dans la panique, Quirell fut alors violemment poussé et perdit son contact visuel avec Vladmir.

Le tremblement se suspendit instantanément, alors qu'une soudaine ovation dans les tribunes des serpentards retentissait. Leur équipe avait profité de la confusion générale pour mettre la main sur le vif d'or. Vladmir et Neville croisèrent alors le regard de Severus Rogue… Un regard étrange qui annonçait de sérieuses complications.

-C'est Rogue qui a fait le coup, il hait les gryffondors, il n'avait qu'à voir comment il nous fixait !

Vladmir ne dit rien, se contentant de boire son thé épicé, alors que Kévin trempait consciencieusement son gâteau dans le liquide bouillant. Le match à peine fini, Kévin avait rejoint le jeune russe, inquiet, et ils étaient partis avec Ron et Neville en direction de la cabane de Hagrid. Pour l'heure, ils écoutaient Ron chercher le responsable. Car il ne fallait pas être un génie pour comprendre que la soudaine secousse sur la tribune des lions n'était pas naturelle. Toutefois, Vladmir commençait à en avoir sérieusement marre. La bonne humeur de sa journée s'était évaporée et il repensait à tous les problèmes depuis le début de l'année scolaire. Après un cerbère et un troll, il avait le droit ni plus ni moins à une tentative de meurtre. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Neville et Kévin et constata également leur regard sombre et songeur. Ils réfléchissaient également à toutes ces implications.

-Voyons, Ron, ce n'est pas possible, tempéra le géant.

-Je l'ai vu. Il jetait un sort en marmonnant des formules magiques !

-Pourquoi le professeur Rogue aurait-il fait cela ? demanda Hagrid en se levant pour prendre la théière et les resservir. Non, il n'a rien à voir avec cette histoire.

Neville releva la tête en fronçant les sourcils. Une discussion qu'il avait eue il y a quelque temps avec Vladmir et Kévin lui revint à l'esprit. Ils avaient cherché les raisons d'introduire un troll pour créer une diversion, et Vladmir avait alors parlé de la blessure du professeur Rogue. De ça et de la soudaine présence du professeur Quirell hors de l'infirmerie alors qu'il était censé y rester toute la soirée suite à la frayeur provoquée par les déguisements des poufsouffles…

-Pourtant, il a bien tenté de passer devant le cerbère du troisième étage la nuit d'Halloween… Il cherche peut-être ce que garde le chien, lâcha doucement le jeune Londubat.

-Vous avez vu Touffu ?

-Touffu ? Ainsi, cette boule de poils à un nom ? demanda Vlad, donnant un discret coup de pied à Ron pour qu'il se taise et le laisse parler.

-Oui, il est à moi, annonça avec fierté Hagrid. Je l'ai prêté à Dumbledore pour garder…

Vladmir ignora la soudaine hésitation du géant et soupira.

-C'est dommage qu'il doive être enfermé, ces chiens magiques n'aiment que les grands espaces !

-Je sais, soupira Hagrid, mais sa présence est nécessaire dans le château.

-Il semble bien faire son travail, Rogue a été mordu alors qu'il tentait de passer devant ! relança Neville.

-Je l'ai bien dressé… Attendez, je vous ai déjà dit que Rogue n'y est pour rien ! Et il n'a pas de raison de passer devant Touffu, il a aidé aux protections !

Cette fois, ce fut Kévin qui donna un coup à Ron sous la table pour le faire taire avant de lui fourrer un gâteau dans les mains.

-Tais-toi et mange, souffla-t-il avant de se tourner vers Hagrid. Les cerbères, ce sont bien les chiens qui gardent les enfers, non ? Vous conservez un démon ?

Ron s'étouffa avec son gâteau, choqué, tandis que Neville et Vladmir retenaient un rire amusé face à la tactique du petit serdaigle. Prêcher le faux pour le vrai était très sournois.

-Non ! Un démon, ce qu'il ne faut pas entendre… marmonna le géant.

-Je sais ! Vous avez découvert une pierre d'immortalité et comme elle contient les âmes défuntes de centaines de personnes, vous l'avez mise sous la protection d'un gardien des enfers ! Après tout, c'est son travail, non, de garder des âmes ? Même sous forme de pierre !

Seul Ron ne vit pas la soudaine pâleur du géant.

-Arrête ces hypothèses sans queue ni tête ! Ce qui est conservé au château ne concerne que Dumbledore et Nicolas Flamel !

-Flamel, demanda Kévin avec un sourire innocent mais satisfait, comme dans Nicolas Flamel, l'alchimiste français ? Le créateur de la pierre philosophale ?

* * *

><p><span>Rin-chan<span> : Je me suis mal exprimée la dernière fois... je n'ai que 5 semaines de vacances par an ! Sinon, la clémence et les Kemenov font deux, mais tu verras par la suite. Quant à Lucius... je crois que tu peux passer son statut d'allié potentiel à confirmé =)


	14. Chapter 14

**Russe**

**Chapitre 14 : Des vacances agitées**

Les vacances étaient arrivées à grands pas, distrayant les élèves, semant un vent de liberté. Toutefois, pour Vladmir, elles étaient synonymes d'ennuis. Certes, il allait passer une semaine chez Neville… Mais il avait également droit à un procès à huis clos. La grande joie en perspective, d'autant plus que la Gazette des Sorciers, en la personne de Rita Skeeter, fouinait d'un peu trop près autour des affaires de sa famille en Europe de l'Est. Elle s'en donnait à cœur joie sur les articles calomnieux. Après avoir coulé le directeur de Poudlard, la journaliste s'efforçait maintenant de décrédibiliser le nom des Kemenov. Elle aurait mérité sa place à la rubrique mondaine, et non pas à la politique britannique.

C'est donc peu motivé que Vladmir somnolait contre la fenêtre du Poudlard Express. En face de lui, Neville lisait avec application un traité d'herbologie alors que Kévin s'était avachi sur son sac et dormait comme un bien heureux. D'après ce que Vlad avait compris, à peine arrivé en gare, le serdaigle prendrait un autre train à destination de la côte ouest pour n'arriver chez lui que tard dans la nuit. Sa famille, exclusivement moldue, ne pouvait venir le chercher à Londres. Ils le laissaient donc se reposer et respectaient son sommeil en faisant le moins de bruit possible.

Vlad regarda les montagnes enneigées défilées par la fenêtre, ressentant une certaine nostalgie pour son pays. Le froid mordant de l'hiver russe lui manquait. Le manteau de neige dans les rues… le soleil pâle sur les façades colorées de St-Pétersbourg.

-Vlad… Vlad, on est bientôt arrivé, souffla Neville.

Vladmir ouvrit lentement les yeux, réalisant qu'il s'était endormi contre la vitre du compartiment. Effectivement, le train ralentissait et les premières maisons de Londres apparaissaient. Le Russe passa une main dans ses cheveux, les trouvant détachés, et rabattit les longues mèches noires en son habituel catogan. Il lissa ensuite le tissu épais de sa tunique et ajusta le col de sa robe de sorcier sous le regard amusé de Neville.

-Tu sais, Vlad, ma grand-mère ne va pas te manger si ta tenue n'est pas parfaite !

-J'ai un minimum de savoir-vivre, mon cher, rétorqua le concerné, faussement hautain. Et une présentation, même officieuse, à la matriarche d'une famille aussi prestigieuse que la tienne ne se fait pas dans une tenue débraillée.

-Mince alors, souffla la voix endormie de Kévin.

Les deux sang-purs tournèrent la tête vers le serdaigle. Il abordait une mine piteuse en contemplant ses vêtements froissés et ses cheveux en épis suite à son petit somme.

-N'écoute pas cet abruti de Russe, tu es très bien comme ça, le rassura Neville.

Kévin ne répondit pas mais un soupir de soulagement lui échappa. Il ne voulait pas faire mauvaise impression devant la famille de ses amis… Il réalisa alors que tous les deux riaient gentiment de lui et il ne put s'empêcher de les imiter. C'est donc dans la bonne humeur qu'ils attrapèrent leurs affaires et se pressèrent vers le couloir.

Les couloirs du Poudlard express étaient agités, seulement une petite minorité des élèves restaient à l'école, et l'impatience des fêtes de fin d'année se faisait sentir. Quelques étudiants nés-moldus arboraient fièrement le bonnet rouge à pompon blanc du Père-Noël, sous les regards curieux ou narquois de sang-purs incultes.

-Les sorciers ne connaissent pas le Père-Noël ? s'étonna Kévin en voyant leurs amis serpentards désigner les couvre-chefs avec des rires moqueurs. Tous les élèves attendaient l'arrêt total du train pour s'élancer sur les quais.

-Non, c'est une tradition moldue qui date de quelques siècles. Les sorciers ne croient pas en une divinité supérieure et le Père-Noël est lié à la tradition chrétienne de St Nicholas, le renseigna Vlad en regardant la gare de King's Cross apparaître derrière la fenêtre.

-La tradition sorcière veut qu'on célèbre le solstice d'hiver, qui marque un pic de magie naturelle. Les moldus nous ont apporté quelques nouveautés comme les cadeaux, les guirlandes… compléta Neville.

-Les sapins aussi ? J'ai vu Hagrid en trainer plusieurs…

-Non, les arbres sont le symbole de la renaissance et de la vie. Le sapin, l'épicéa… tous les conifères sont utilisés par marquer la longévité. Il est de coutume de placer un sapin dans l'entrée des demeures sorcières pour la nouvelle année.

Kévin acquiesça, songeur, et suivit la file d'élèves se bousculant dans un joyeux capharnaüm pour quitter le Poudlard-Express. Sur les quais, des cris de joie accompagnaient les retrouvailles familiales et Neville chercha du regard sa grand-mère. Il poussa un soupir en grimaçant.

-Bien sûr, il fallait qu'elle porte cet affreux chapeau… marmonna le jeune Londubat en entrainant derrière lui ses deux amis en direction d'une vieille femme à l'allure sévère. Kévin et Vladmir purent voir sur sa tête un épais chapeau d'un vert lumineux agrémenté d'un oiseau empaillé.

-Le summum de la mode, gloussa Vlad.

-Tais-toi, elle l'adore, ce chapeau, grogna Neville. C'est le dernier cadeau que mon grand-père lui ait fait.

Le Russe lui adressa un regard d'excuses et ils arrivèrent tous les trois devant la vieille femme.

-Neville ! Par Merlin, regarde-toi, toujours aussi pataud, lâcha la matriarche en regardant son petit-fils avec lassitude alors qu'il trébuchait en arrivant devant elle. Bonjour jeunes gens. Je pense ne pas me tromper en affirmant avoir à faire à Vladmir et Kévin ?

-Non madame, répondit Kévin avec un sourire timide, surpris par l'accueil. Je suis Kévin Entwhistle, enchanté de vous rencontrer.

-Vladmir Vassilievitch Kemenov, se présenta Vlad en s'inclinant légèrement devant elle.

-Augusta Londubat, sourit la matriarche. Je suis heureuse de rencontrer enfin les amis de mon bon à rien de petit-fils ! Bien, les garçons, je crois que nous allons y aller.

D'un geste souple, elle tira sa baguette magique d'un immense sac rouge et la pointa sur les valises des trois garçons.

-Heu… madame ? Je… commença Kévin, incertain, alors que leurs valises rapetissées disparaissaient dans les poches de Mme Londubat.

-Pas de mais, mon garçon ! Je sais que tu as un train à prendre pour rentrer chez toi, donc on va passer au guichet, annuler ton billet et je te raccompagnerai ! ordonna la vieille dame.

C'est ainsi que, trainant un Kévin bouche bée, Augusta Londubat les guida dans la gare moldue sans laisser au petit serdaigle le temps de protester. En quelques minutes, elle régla tout, lui conseillant de prévenir sa famille de son arrivée prochaine avant de lui indiquer un téléphone public.

-Ta grand-mère est effrayante, constata Vladmir en voyant faire la matriarche. Les deux garçons observaient Kévin dans la cabine de téléphone.

-Quand elle a décidé quelque chose, rien ne peut l'arrêter, soupira Neville. Sauf qu'on fait un peu tâche, là…

Effectivement, n'ayant pas prévus de passer du côté moldu, les deux enfants et la vieille dame attiraient les regards avec leurs tenues désuètes typiquement sorcières et le chapeau empaillé. Seul Kévin se fondait dans la masse et encore… Augusta Londubat ne le lâchait pas du regard, le couvant comme une grand-mère excentrique pouvait le faire.

Puis, alors que Kévin revenait avec un sourire contrit, la vieille dame les entraina dans un coin sombre de la gare pour sortir de son fourre-tout un vieux téléphone portable. Les deux garçons expliquèrent au jeune serdaigle le principe des portoloins et ils quittèrent la gare de King's Cross pour atterrir devant une coquette maison dans une large rue. Les passants, tous vêtus de somptueuses robes sorcières, ne tournèrent pas la tête à leur arrivée fracassante.

-Bienvenue sur Old Street ! s'exclama Neville.

-C'est une rue sorcière ? s'étonna Kévin.

-Bien sûr ! Le centre magique de Londres ne se compose pas uniquement du chemin de traverse. C'est le quartier commerçant, mais tu as tout un réseau de rues magiques pour les habitations sorcières. Old Street regroupe la plupart des manoirs londoniens de la noblesse sorcière, expliqua la matriarche en montant les marches du perron.

Kévin et Vlad observèrent les nombreuses demeures aux façades élégantes et parfois étranges, ce que fit remarquer le né-moldu. Une élégante demeure de style victorien était en effet couronnée d'une tour médiévale en son centre, une seconde à l'architecture Renaissance avec un étage bien plus étendu que les deux paliers du dessous sans le poindre pilier, lui conférant un aspect bancal…

-Sortilèges d'architecture. Les maisons sont plus grandes à l'intérieur que ce que tu peux voir, d'où les formes surprenantes, annonça Vlad en rentrant dans le hall d'entrée.

Et les deux serdaigles sourirent face au tableau devant eux. Les masques étaient tombés sitôt la porte passée. Augusta Londubat serrait contre elle son petit-fils en une étreinte tendre.

-Bon retour à la maison, mon petit.

-Merci mamie, soupira le gryffondor en posant la tête contre la poitrine de sa grand-mère.

Kévin réalisa alors l'amour réel qui existait entre les deux Londubat et regarda Vladmir. Ce dernier l'avait prévenu. Il lui avait expliqué les jeux de faux semblants, le paraitre et l'être qui différaient totalement et qui régissaient les sang-purs. Ces façades qu'ils entretenaient en public. Le petit serdaigle avait déjà vu la différence entre le Neville maladroit et naïf de Gryffondor et le Neville rusé et sûr de lui qui aurait mérité sa place à Serpentard. Il avait déjà vu la différence entre le Vladmir amical et souriant de Serdaigle et le Russe dangereux et froid… Maintenant, il voyait une vieille femme passer d'autoritaire et méprisante à une grand-mère aimante et chaleureuse. C'est à cet instant que Kévin réalisa pleinement qu'il avait mis les pieds dans un monde totalement différent de son petit village moldu des côtes anglaises.

-Bon, ce n'est pas tout mon garçon, mais je te raccompagne !

C'est ainsi que leur premier soir de vacances s'était déroulé… Vladmir et Neville avaient regardé disparaitre Kévin après lui avoir promis d'envoyer régulièrement des hiboux postaux. Augusta Londubat, ravie de voir son petit-fils enfin ami avec des jeunes garçons de son âge, était revenue avec des billets de spectacles pour un théâtre sorcier. Elle les avait couvés comme une mère poule les jours suivants, leur trouvant toujours une occupation… Sorties dans le Londres moldu, visite du ministère de la magie, découverte des sites magiques emblématiques anglais… Ils n'avaient pas vu le temps passer.

Trois jours après le début des vacances, Vladmir et Neville se promenaient dans les rues de la partie sorcière du centre-ville londonien, que Vladmir ne connaissait pas encore, profitant de l'occasion pour acheter les cadeaux de noël. Ils avaient évité le Chemin de Traverse, privilégiant les petites allées marchandes parallèles toutes aussi intéressantes et moins fréquentées, car méconnues des nés-moldus.

Les deux garçons avaient trouvé une série de livres sur les traditions et l'étiquette sorcière pour Kévin. L'édition, vieille et parfaitement conservée, était sublime. Elle se composait de 12 tomes et était à l'origine conçue pour l'apprentissage des jeunes sorciers de familles nobles. Ce n'était pas un livre que les librairies du Chemin de Traverse vendaient… Trop d'idées préconçues sur les nés-moldus s'y trouvaient, mais cette partie était aussi intéressante et passionnait le jeune serdaigle. Non, il fallait faire les librairies de l'Allée de Bolduc, la rue sorcière marchande de luxe.

Après quelques recherches infructueuses, ils avaient également fini par mettre la main sur un bijou gobelin dans une ruelle sinistre réservée aux créatures surnaturelles. Le petit bracelet ouvragé était bardé de sorts de protection et Neville avait laissé au Russe le soin de la négociation. Usant du gobelbabil, Vladmir avait démontré sa parfaite connaissance des coutumes gobelines et assuré qu'à la mort du futur détenteur, le petit bijou reviendrait de droit au clan du forgeron. Satisfait de voir que son œuvre n'allait pas finir dans les mains d'un « sorcier-voleur » qui conserverait son bien comme héritage, le petit être leur fit un prix gobelin et Neville écarquilla les yeux quand il apprit que le bijou leur revenait à 60 gallions. Un sorcier l'aurait payé en temps normal plusieurs milliers de pièces d'or… Vladmir dut lui expliquer qu'en réalité, les sorciers louaient les bijoux aux gobelins, et que chaque descendant devait payer des droits de location ou rendre le bien au forgeron. Ce qui n'était pas le cas. Ce qui, associé à la demande importante, faisait grimper les prix.

Après le cadeau d'Hermione, les deux garçons se mirent à désespérer. Ils ne trouvaient aucune idée pour leurs tutrices respectives, Vladmir souhaitait trouver également un présent pour Augusta et Neville pour Katya… Et cela faisait des heures qu'ils tournaient en rond.

Ils étaient plongés dans les rayonnages d'une bijouterie sorcière quand la cloche de la porte d'entrée tinta…

-Vladmir, Neville ?

Les deux complices se tournèrent pour voir derrière eux deux copies conformes blondes, si on omettait la différence d'âge.

-Drago, Lord Malefoy, salua Vladmir.

-Jeune Kemenov, Héritier Londubat… Je suis surpris de vous trouver ici.

Les deux interpellés grimacèrent de concert en annonçant chercher des idées de cadeaux pour leur famille, faisant sourire le patriarche des Malefoy.

-Je dois dire que nous sommes ici dans ce même but.

-Mère adore les bijoux, alors c'est plutôt facile de trouver une idée de cadeau, acquiesça Drago en s'avançant vers la vitrine qui retenait l'attention de Vlad et Neville quelques minutes auparavant.

-Je crois me souvenir que votre aïeule appréciait grandement les artefacts de magie runique, du temps où votre père était étudiant, annonça Lucius Malefoy en regardant Neville, qui rougit en balbutiant un remerciement discret. Il ne préféra pas demander comment le Lord avait fait pour avoir cette information, car il ne connaissait en théorie pas son père en dehors des cercles aristocrates… et ce type d'informations n'y circulaient pas…

Sentant qu'ils ne trouveraient rien ici, ni réponses ni idées, Neville et Vlad prirent rapidement congés des deux blonds et quittèrent la boutique.

-Le procès est demain.

Vladmir se figea à l'entrée mais ne se retourna pas, alors que Neville jeta un regard derrière lui pour voir Lucius Malefoy qui les regardait avec attention.

-Je sais.

-Alors à très bientôt, jeune Kemenov.

Vladmir sortit en râlant sous le regard désolé de son ami. Il avait occulté volontairement le procès pour être tranquille, mais ce foutu Malefoy le lui rappelait.

-C'est de ça que tu parlais hier avec grand-mère, constata Neville en se dirigeant vers une petite boutique nichée entre deux librairies.

-Oui. Il débute à 9h et tout sera fait pour qu'il soit terminé dans la journée. Je crois que ce sera particulièrement intensif.

-À huis clos ?

-Bien sûr. Aucun journaliste, aucun curieux autorisé, des barrières anti-animagus, anti-sortilèges…

-Protection maximale ? s'étonna Neville.

-Il s'agit de Dumbledore, pas du premier voleur venu. Il y aura aussi des représentants de la confédération internationale des sorciers…

Sur ces mots, Vladmir entra dans l'échoppe en priant son ami de ne plus parler de ça. Il aurait suffisamment à faire demain. Neville obtempéra. Depuis plus d'un mois, il avait vu son ami entretenir une correspondance soutenue avec sa tante et ses avocats pour se préparer à ce procès. Il comprenait parfaitement qu'il souhaite passer une journée au calme avant la tempête…

Le calme avant la tempête… Vladmir soupira en se souvenant de la fin de sa journée d'hier. Ils avaient déniché les cadeaux manquants et avaient occulté toute mention du procès, terminant leurs courses dans la bonne humeur. Mais là, alors qu'il se tenait devant la salle d'audience n°7 du ministère de la justice magique, il commençait à stresser. Katya n'était pas encore arrivée et il se tenait seul dans un couloir plutôt lugubre, un badge d'accréditation au niveau sécurisé du département magique sur le torse.

On lui avait ôté sa baguette magique à l'entrée, et toute la salle serait dans ce cas-là. Du coup, le jeune Russe se sentait mis à nu, vulnérable. Privé de sa baguette, il savait se défendre, mais il ressentait toujours ce manque caractéristique.

-**Prêt chaton** ?

-**Non**, ronchonna le jeune Russe en observant sa tante, apparue soudainement devant lui.

-**Toujours aussi grognon sans sa baguette**, s'amusa la voix grave de Sergei avant de rire sous la réponse vulgaire du jeune garçon.

Katya lui administra une tape sèche sur le crâne en réponse, lui conseillant de surveiller son langage. Elle allait rajouter quelque chose quand la porte de la salle d'audience s'ouvrit en silence pour laisser apparaître un huissier vêtu de la robe pourpre officielle du Magenmagot.

-Lady Katya Kemenov, Lord Vladmir Kemenov, Chef de Clan Sergei Pokhastovine, appela l'huissier, regardant la brochette de Russes face à la porte.

-**Bien**, sourit Katya à la manière d'un requin particulièrement vicieux… **C'est l'heure…**

Ils pénétrèrent dans le petit tribunal et firent face immédiatement à une trentaine de personnes alignées sur une estrade surélevée. Vladmir connaissait tous les visages, associant à chacun d'eux un nom de grande famille noble, comme le ministre actuel de la magie, ainsi que quelques sang-mêlé moins connus. Ils avaient été désignés le temps que les détenteurs officiels des sièges atteignent l'âge légal… C'était le cas des sièges des familles Potter et Vongarden.

Le tribunal du Magenmagot s'était réuni au grand complet. Seul un siège était vide, celui d'Albus Dumbledore. Et à la place du vieux mage, une femme sévère trônait sur le fauteuil du président de session. Amélia Bones observait avec attention le jeune Russe, qui lui adressa un signe poli de la tête avant de reporter son attention sur les autres personnes présentes.

Un rang en dessous des tribunes des membres officiels, quelques personnes attendaient également le début du procès. Deux greffiers, ainsi que les deux avocats et trois témoins. Sergei s'y était installé, et Vladmir constata la présence d'un hobgobelin arborant les armoiries de Gringott's ainsi qu'une jeune médicomage. Enfin, tournant la tête, il vit le principal concerné, seul sur le banc des accusés, seul face au tribunal. Derrière lui, plusieurs aurors attendaient en silence. Albus Dumbledore semblait ennuyé de se retrouver ici, mais arborait un petit sourire confiant qui hérissa Vlad. Le vieux mage était tellement sûr de lui qu'il n'avait pas fait appel à des témoins... ou alors il n'en avait pas… Cette pensée apaisa le jeune russe.

Après les présentations officielles, les deux Kemenov rejoignirent les sièges sur la gauche, attribué aux plaignants et Vladmir constata la présence de quatre inconnus sur les bancs d'en face, porteurs d'une robe d'un vert sombre brodée d'un cercle argenté.

**-Des représentants de la CIS,** souffla Katya. **Il s'agit de Sun-Li Zhao, Chinois, d'Abraão Jamèz, Brésilien, Aaish Bensatif, Marocain et Irmhild Vonhelmutten, Allemande.**

Oui, Albus Dumbledore était si sûr de lui et pourtant, la confédération internationale des sorciers avait délégué quatre représentants à son procès… L'attention de toute la salle se porta sur Amélia Bones qui s'était redressée.

-Nous sommes rassemblés aujourd'hui pour traiter la plainte de Katya Annapovna Kemenov à l'encontre d'Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore. Les faits reprochés sont présents dans les dossiers qui vous ont été remis. Pour les témoins, je rappelle qu'il s'agit de dissimulation d'un testament et d'appropriation illégale de tutelle magique sur la personne d'Harry James Potter. La parole est à maitre Bulbragon, avocat de l'accusation.

-Merci Juge Bones, déclara l'avocat des Kemenov en se redressant. Mesdames, messieurs, laissez-moi vous raconter une petite histoire. Elle commence avec un fait connu. Le 31 octobre 1981, un mange noir tristement célèbre assassine lord Potter, auror, et son épouse, Langue-de-Plomb. Ils laissent derrière eux un fils. Harry James Potter est, de fait, l'héritier d'une des plus anciennes familles de notre monde et également une des plus riches. Le 1er, à 8h précise, à l'ouverture des bureaux du département magique, Albus Dumbledore demande une session d'urgence et profite de la confusion soudaine pour réclamer la tutelle magique de l'héritier Potter. Elle lui est accordée, lui offrant par la même occasion la main mise sur les comptes familiaux et leur siège au Magenmagot. Personne ne trouve étrange qu'un lord aussi important, en des temps aussi troublés n'ait pas prévu de dispositions pour son unique héritier ? Non. Personne ne trouve étrange qu'Albus Dumbledore laisse un héritier de famille noble sous la tutelle légale de moldus ? Non. Personne ne trouve étrange qu'en 11 ans, ce même Albus Dumbledore n'ait jamais réalisé que son pupille n'avait jamais demeuré chez ces mêmes moldus ? Or il se trouve que Lord Potter avait rédigé un testament. Déposé dans le cabinet Culligan. Cabinet qui a été totalement dévasté par un incendie le 31 au soir, tuant par la même occasion le notaire présent lors de la rédaction du testament.

L'avocat prit le temps de se poser et inspira profondément, satisfait de voir l'ensemble du tribunal suspendu à ses lèvres.

-Ce testament a été retrouvé par les gobelins et les preuves sont accablantes. Albus Dumbledore a soudoyé le gobelin détenteur et a demandé la destruction du document. Les trois témoins sont réduits au silence. Lily Potter est morte. Maitre Xanvier Culligan est mort. Le gobelin Goprictk a trahi sa nation. Les trois témoins en moins, personne ne peut réclamer justice. Au nom de mes clients, je demande la destitution pure et simple de l'ensemble des fonctions officielles d'Albus Dumbledore ainsi qu'une indemnisation à la hauteur de l'outrage.

L'avocat se tut, laissant un silence vibrant d'indignation derrière lui. Tous avaient eu les grandes lignes de l'accusation, mais les détails étaient accablants. Albus Dumbledore avait légèrement pâli car l'accusation laissait sous-entendre qu'il avait également tué pour s'approprier la garde du jeune Potter.

-Maitre Copfields, avocat de la défense, vous êtes appelé à la barre, annonça d'une voix froide la juge.

L'avocat de Dumbledore se leva et salua d'un signe de tête son confrère. Ils se connaissaient bien, ayant déjà travaillés ensemble et ils estimaient tous deux le professionnalisme de l'autre.

-Madame la juge, Représentants du Magenmagot, je me présente à vous en tant qu'avocat d'une personne mortifiée d'avoir pu léser ainsi le clan Potter. Albus Dumbledore, que vous connaissez tous, est un sorcier droit et intègre. Lors de la mort de James Potter et de sa femme, il s'est rendu sur les lieux et y a trouvé le jeune Harry, vivant. Quelques mois auparavant, il avait fait une promesse à ses parents. Celui de protéger leur héritier s'ils venaient à disparaître. Ils étaient menacés, vivaient sous fidélitas et craignaient pour leur vie. C'est pour tenir cette promesse que M. Dumbledore, constatant que Gringott's n'avait pas signalé de testament au département de justice magique, s'est empressé de demander la garde de son pupille. Il n'avait nul autre objectif que la sécurité du jeune Potter, sachant qu'il venait de détruire le plus grand mage noir de notre génération et qu'il allait être la cible de mangemorts furieux de la perte de leur maitre. Mon client nie avoir eu connaissance de tout testament jusqu'au 31 octobre de cette année.

-Merci, Maitre Copfields… conclut Amélia Bones.

Des murmures se propagèrent dans les rangs des imminents membres, tandis que Vladmir et Katya fusillaient le directeur de Poudlard du regard. Trois coups de maillets réduisirent la salle d'audience au silence et la présidente par intérim du Magenmagot réclama les témoignages, tous les plus affligeants les uns que les autres. Après avoir prêté serment de dire uniquement la vérité sous la baguette magique d'un des rares membres armés de la salle, la juge Bones, le hobgobelin dénonçat la traitrise du gobelin chargé des voutes Potter et la découverte du testament dans un des coffres de la famille Dumbledore. Il termina son témoignage avec le contenu du testament. Il apporta des souvenirs pour preuve, souvenirs qui furent dévoilés devant une assemblée de plus en plus révoltée. Sergei fit de même en tant que chef de la sécurité des Kemenov. Ses souvenirs de l'interrogatoire des mercenaires à l'aide de véritaserum fit l'effet d'une bombe. Albus Dumbledore avait attenté à la vie privée de la famille Kemenov. Quant à la jeune médicomage, elle apportait en main propre les résultats de la potion de filiation, permettant de rattacher Katya Kemenov à la famille Potter.

-M. Dumbledore, annonça un membre du Magenmagot, que Vladmir reconnut comme Lucius Malefoy. La loi de protection des enfants sorciers précise dans l'alinéa 7.4 qu'il est interdit de confier la charge d'un sorcier reconnu à une famille moldue. Pourrions-nous savoir la raison de votre délit ?

Albus Dumbledore, appelé au centre de la pièce, semblait plus fatigué que jamais. Malgré sa grande taille et sa prestance naturelle, il paraissait vouté devant les accusations successives. D'abord Augusta Londubat, qui, à la lecture du testament de James Potter, l'avait furieusement pris à partie et lui avait demandé des comptes sur les raisons de son intervention. Il avait présenté son avis, comprenant que rien ne servait de mentir dorénavant sur son implication. Ses explications sur la nécessité d'éloigner le jeune Potter du monde magique qui l'adulait n'avaient pas convaincu. Mais il ne voulait pas annoncer la raison réelle de sa motivation devant la cour… pas maintenant… et la question de Lucius Malefoy venait enfoncer un peu plus le vieux mage.

-J'ai envoyé Harry vivre chez sa tante pour la protection de sang qu'elle lui assurait. Toute personne animée de mauvaise intention à l'encontre d'Harry Potter ne pouvait traverser les barrières.

-Mauvaises intentions ? renifla narquoisement Cornelius Fudge, ravi de voir son ennemi personnel dans une situation de faiblesse.

-De nombreux mangemorts couraient en liberté, avides de vengeance !

-La protection de sang est une barrière très forte, concéda Augusta Londubat, mais elle est encore meilleure par une filiation paternelle ! Lady Kemenov est plus à même de l'assurer que cette moldue.

L'avocat des Kemenov se leva et demanda la parole, ce que lui attribua immédiatement la juge.

-Honorables membres, plusieurs questions intéressantes ont été soulevées, mais je souhaite pointer plusieurs points encore flous. D'abord, M. Dumbledore, vous certifiez avoir envoyé M. Kemenov chez sa tante maternelle pour le protéger. Pourquoi ne jamais avoir pris de ses nouvelles ? Vous avez découvert le jour de la rentrée que Vladmir n'avait jamais résidé chez les Dursley, ce qui est soit dit en passant une honte pour un tuteur. Deuxièmement, quelles sont les raisons réelles qui vous ont poussé à demander la garde de mon client ? Ne me sortez pas votre idée de « protection », je n'y crois pas. Les gobelins ont ici une demande de transaction de plusieurs milliers de gallions injustifiés. Pourquoi ? Enfin, avez-vous quelque chose à voir avec l'incendie du cabinet Culligan's la nuit du 31 octobre 1981 ?

Des murmures enflèrent dans les rangs des membres du Magenmagot et plusieurs voix outrées demandèrent à Albus Dumbledore de se justifier une fois de plus. Le vieux mage, tourna la tête vers les deux Kemenov et une lueur de haine traversa ses yeux. Vladmir le contemplait avec une satisfaction non dissimulée, négligemment appuyé sur ses avant-bras. Quant à Katya Kemenov, son sourire était effrayant alors qu'elle contemplait sa chute.

-… véritasérum !

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers un homme grand et sec, à la peau sombre qui s'était levé. Le procès durait depuis plusieurs heures maintenant, la fatigue et l'énervement se faisaient sentir. Vladmir, surpris, reconnut Constantus O'Silver, l'homme placé par Albus Dumbledore à la tête du siège Potter au Magenmagot. C'était un retournement de situation inattendu, et à la tête d'Albus Dumbledore, plus que mauvais pour lui.

-Albus, aussi amis que nous pouvions l'être et malgré tout ce que je te dois, je ne peux tolérer ce que j'apprends aujourd'hui sur tes manigances. Je souhaite, chers confrères, faire usage du véritasérum ! Albus Dumbledore est notre président-directeur, il est responsable de milliers d'enfants, il dirige le plus grand rassemblement de mages et sorcières au monde, dit l'homme en désignant les quatre représentants du CIS. Et il refuse de nous expliquer les raisons de son geste, alors que tout est contre lui et qu'il a violé des dizaines de lois ! Et je rajoute qu'il est suspecté d'avoir tué un notaire pour arriver à ses fins !

-Objection votre honneur ! s'exclama l'avocat de la défense. Mon client ne peut être soumis à la potion de Vérité. Il est insensible à ses effets depuis la guerre contre Grindelwald.

-C'est bien pratique, ironisa soudain Damoclès Rowle, un sang-pur connu pour détester Albus Dumbledore. Avec tout ce qu'il lui est reproché, voilà qu'il est immunisé contre le seul sérum légal !

Amélia Bones frappa plusieurs fois de son maillet pour calmer les tribunes en effervescence et demanda aux membres de prendre une décision. Ils s'isolèrent tous pour discuter et, dans la salle de délibérations, quelques éclats de voix se firent entendre alors que la salle du procès était soudainement vide. Mais le cas fut vite traité, car en moins d'un quart d'heure, les membres du Magenmagot sortirent de la salle et reprirent leurs places.

Amélia Bones resta debout, observant sombrement le sorcier qui lissait avec inquiétude sa longue barbe blanche, ses yeux bleus généralement pétillants brillaient d'appréhension.

-Albus Dumbledore, vous êtes accusé d'avoir violé pas moins de 24 lois magiques. En raison de vos nombreuses contributions à notre société magique, vous ne serez pas emprisonné à Azkaban. Toutefois, compte tenu de votre manque de coopération, vous êtes démis de toutes vos responsabilités ministérielles, à savoir votre statut de président du Magenmagot et d'Enchanteur-en-chef de la ligue nationale. Votre ordre de Merlin première classe est également annulé, de même que votre ordre de Chevalier national. Il revient à nos confrères de la confédération internationale des Sorciers de statufier votre cas, et nous ne pouvons pas intervenir sur votre statut de Directeur de Poudlard. Un avis négatif sera cependant transmis à la CIS et au conseil d'administration de Poudlard.

-Je demande votre attention, Madame la juge, intervint soudain le sorcier chinois de la CIS en se levant avec ses collègues.

-Nous souhaitons tout d'abord vous remercier d'avoir accepté notre présence à ce procès, continua l'Allemande avec un accent tranché. Ensuite, nous sommes habilités à prendre une décision.

-Au nom de la Confédération internationale des Sorciers, nous retirons à Albus Dumbledore son statut de Manitou suprême ainsi que son éligibilité au titre.

Katya et Vladmir observèrent avec le même sourire mauvais le directeur de Poudlard qui, en cinq heures de procès, venait de perdre la quasi-totalité de ses fonctions, sous le regard amusé de Sergei. Dire que les Kemenov n'étaient pas rancuniers était une aberration. Ils laissaient une longue laisse à leurs ennemis, leur faisant croire à une fausse liberté, avant de tirer brusquement dessus et de les étrangler brutalement.

-**C'était vraiment parfait**, ronronna Katya à la porte de la salle d'audience.

Les différents membres discutaient encore dans la salle, alors que les trois Russes attendaient que leur avocat sorte. Cependant, ce ne fut pas lui qui passa le panneau de bois, mais un vieil homme vouté qui venait de tout perdre.

-Vous, cracha Albus Dumbledore en croisant les trois paires d'yeux narquois, à cause de vous j'ai…

Sergei ne laissa pas le temps au directeur de parler et lui décocha un coup de poing brutal dans le nez, coupant la respiration au vieux sorcier alors qu'une gerbe de sang jaillissait, accompagnée d'un craquement sinistre. Immédiatement, deux aurors l'entourèrent, le tentant en joue de leurs baguettes alors que la jeune médicomage qui avait témoigné se pressait vers Dumbledore.

-Ça, vieil homme, c'est pour les offenses de la dernière fois. Je ne pouvais pas me permettre avant, pour ne pas risquer une plainte pour agression. Mais insulte encore une fois Katya ou Vladmir et ton nez sera le moindre de tes soucis, susurra le vampire en ignorant royalement les aurors.

C'est sur l' image satisfaisante d'un Albus Dumbledore à la robe mauve couverte de sang et le nez cassé que les trois Russes quittèrent les lieux et que Vladmir put retourner à ses vacances, enfin en paix. Ils ne furent pas inquiétés des conséquences de l'acte de violence de Sergei après avoir vu le sourire en coin des deux aurors.

Le reste de sa semaine londonienne fut parfaite, en compagnie de Neville. Vladmir appréciait vraiment la grand-mère de son ami et profitait pleinement de ses vacances. Le réveillon arrivant, le Russe eut la surprise de voir arriver sa tante et Sergei, mais aussi un Kévin intimidé par le sombre vampire, une Hermione Granger fascinée et d'une curiosité sans fin et un Drago Malefoy amusé par les réactions des nés-moldus.

-Franchement, Neville, tu aurais pu me dire que tu invitais tout le monde ! s'exclama Vladmir allongé sur le tapis du petit salon. Devant le feu, les cinq enfants digéraient le lourd repas de fête sous le regard des adultes un peu plus loin.

-Ce n'est plus une surprise, rétorqua Drago, narquois.

-Noël est une fête familiale, soupira Hermione, mais c'est toujours plus agréable avec des amis.

-Nan, la coupa Kévin en mâchonnant un bâton de réglisse au sucre. C'est familial pour les moldus, les sorciers passent le solstice entre amis proches.

Drago et Hermione regardèrent avec étonnement le petit serdaigle qui avait répondu ça avec une évidence. Ils n'étaient pas présents dans le Poudlard Express et avaient raté la conversation sur les traditions sorcières de fin d'année. La soirée se déroula donc dans la bonne humeur et les cinq enfants finirent par s'endormirent tous ensemble sur le tapis. Lord Malefoy, venu chercher son fils, choisit finalement de le laisser dormir avec ses amis alors que Katya et Sergei rentraient en Russie, abandonnant tous ces enfants aux bons soins d'Augusta Londubat.

La vieille dame, souriant tendrement face à ce tableau, prit une photo sorcière de la masse endormie d'enfants, tous blottis les uns contre les autres. Puis elle les recouvrit d'une épaisse couverture, glissa des oreillers pour leur éviter des courbatures douloureuses au réveil et prit une seconde photo. Elle quitta finalement le petit salon après avoir agité sa baguette pour attirer tous les cadeaux au pied du sapin.

Le matin de Noel fut plein de rires à la découverte des paquets brillants. Kévin sauta de joie en découvrant ses cadeaux, Drago fut surpris de voir un présent de la part de tout le monde et Hermione crut défaillir quand le serpentard lui expliqua la valeur du cadeau de Vlad, Neville et Kévin. Puis l'heure du départ et Augusta Londubat prit le temps de raccompagner tous les enfants les uns après les autres chez eux. Cette veillée de noël avait permis de nouer une amitié solide entre eux cinq, faisant fi des conditions sociales et du statut de sang si cher aux Malefoy.

Vladmir, perdu dans le souvenir de la veillée de Noël, eut un sourire en contemplant l'immense étendue d'eau gelée et inspira profondément l'air piquant et glacial. Il avait quitté Londres pour St-Pétersbourg et la température extérieure avoisinait les -20°C. Mme Londubat l'avait laissé dans le hall de l'antenne du ministère sorcier Russe de St Pétersbourg et il avait pu se promener un peu avant de rentrer chez lui. Une épaisse couche de neige fraiche recouvrait les quais de sa ville d'adoption alors qu'il se dirigeait vers sa maison familiale. St Pétersbourg avait revêtu son manteau d'hiver et les seules couleurs provenaient des façades hautes en couleur des palais s'alignant le long de la Neva.

Un soleil timide pointa ses rayons et le jeune Russe observa les hauts murs d'un palais particulier à quelques centaines de mètres du joyau de Saint-Pétersbourg. Si le vert dominait l'impressionnante demeure des tsars de Russie, plus connu depuis sous le nom de Musée de l'Ermitage, le palais Kemenov abordait une façade d'un ocre orange des plus chaleureux.

Vladmir eut un petit rire en rajustant sur son épaule le petit sac qui contenait ses biens. Et gravit les marches du perron de sa maison. Pour le palais Kemenov, nul Fidelitas ou charmes de Repousse-moldu. Il appartenait aux célèbres quais de St Pétersbourg et se devait d'être visible et admiré. Il en avait toujours été ainsi en Russie. C'est donc à la manière moldue que Vlad rentra chez lui, insérant une clé classique dans une serrure quelconque. Toutefois, un sort scanna son aura magique et un carillon sonna quelque part dans la demeure, signalant son arrivée et à peine avait-il passé la porte qu'une enfant blonde comme le blé dévala le somptueux escalier de marbre, glissant le long de la rambarde pour venir lui sauter dans les bras.

**-Vladmir Vassilievitch ! Bon retour à la maison !**

Le jeune garçon éclata d'un rire cristallin qui résonna dans l'immense hall d'entrée et fit tournoyer la petite fille de 4 ans dans les airs, la voix claire de la petite se mêlant à son rire.

-**Natashka, laisse donc Vovka en paix le temps qu'il rentre !**

Une petite femme d'un âge interminable mais d'une grande beauté venait d'apparaître d'une petite porte dissimulée dans le décor doré du hall. Ses traits Sino-Russes étaient délicatement soulignés par un maquillage discret.

**-Je suis ravi de te revoir, petite mère**, sourit Vladmir en posant au sol l'enfant pour venir embrasser les deux joues de la nouvelle venue. La petite Natashka refusa toutefois de le lâcher et il rit en la reprenant dans ses bras.

**-Tu grandis Tashka, je ne pourrais bientôt plus te porter comme ça ! Ju-ie, sais-tu où se trouve Katya ?**

**-Dame Katya rencontre les seigneurs de l'Opbka. Tu dois aller la rejoindre … sans Natashka,** compléta Ju-ie en observant, amusée, la petite enfant blonde fermement accrochée au cou du Russe.

La petite leva des yeux bleus implorants vers son porteur et Vladmir secoua doucement la tête, lui promettant qu'il viendrait la voir dès qu'il aurait salué tout le monde dans le palais. Puis il posa la jeune enfant au sol et monta les escaliers, abandonnant son sac à Ju-ie. Cette dernière le regarda disparaître dans les étages, notant son port soudain plus droit et son visage plus froid. Leur prince était rentré.

* * *

><p><span>Lord Gryff<span> : Merci milord ^^

Cassie : si si, je t'assure que tu as bien fait de laisser une review ! Ton "génialissime" est juste hyper motivant pour travailler sur la suite donc merci pour ton p'tit mot =)


End file.
